Venganza al estilo Vongola
by akykuran
Summary: Tsunayoshi D Vongola después de 10 años decide vengarse de reborn
1. Chapter 1

PLANEANDO LA VENGANZA

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pretenece a la maravillosa Akira Amano sensei**

* * *

Era un bello y hermoso día en la mansión Vongola las aves cantaban y todos comían un desayuno en famiglia tranquilos y con armonía ~si como no ~ gracias a nuestro querido tutor quien le pegó a lambo haciendo que le escupiera su comida a monkuro y este lo volviera a golpear con un pedazo de pan pero este le pegó a Gokudera este se enojo lanzó una bomba y se inició el caos, nuestro lindo castaño sólo suspiro mientras veía volar su desayuno directo al hitaman y este le disparaba con león a nuestro jefe favorito manchándole su traje.

-reborn porque te desquitas con migo si el caos lo iniciaste tú- le dijo tsuna a reborn después de todo este tiempo tsuna a sido muy paciente y nadie nunca ha visto su lado oscuro aunque pronto lo descubrirán

-callate dame-tsuna, tu comida fue la que mancho mi traje- le dijo reborn mientras tomaba su café

Tsuna decidió ya no estresarse tan temprano así que decidió irse a su oficina a continuar con amado papeleo.

Mientras firmaba los papeles se dio cuenta de que los que iban a misiones en compañía de reborn causaban más desastre que los que no llevaban la compañía de su tutor, poco a poco mientras más revisaba el papeleo su paciencia se rompía y su lado oscuro se desataba.

~pero me vengaré reborn te demostraré que me entrenaste bien ~Eso pensaba nuestro décimo capo mientras una aura oscura lo rodeaba pronto conocerán a Tsunayoshi d' Vongola


	2. cielo enojado

**ÉL CIELO ENOJADO**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a la maravillosa Akira Amano**

 **victoria chacin618: seee veran que Tsuna puede dar miedo **

* * *

Hoy es un nuevo y lindo día para Tsunayoshi quien era despertado por su amado tutor con una sonrisa y el almuerzo en la cama~si como no estamos hablando de Reborn~quien decidió que la mejor manera de despertar a Tsuna es con un balde de agua fría y un choque eléctrico.

-waaa REBORN ya tengo 25 cuando vas a dejar de despertarme así a demás apenas son las 3 de la mañana hace una hora que me acabo de dormir- de decía un Tsuna tirado en el piso a un Reborn sentado cómodamente en su cama

-cállate dame-Tsuna y nos vamos a entrenar por una semana ya esta todo solucionado-le dijo Reborn mientras le tiraba unas prendas a Tsuna-cámbiate partimos en 30 minutos- y sin mas salio de la habitación de Tsuna.

mientras estaba solo Tsuna decidió que era momento de comenzar su plan, se cambio con la ropa que le dio Reborn y guardo la demás, después decidió hacer algunas llamadas para dar comienzo a su plan.

-hola... si soy yo Tsuna...tienes todo preparado...si...Reborn...una semana de entrenamiento...nahh la verdad ya me acostumbre pero solo he dormido una hora...si ...grazie que comience el plan...ciao-despues de esa llamada marco otro numero

-hola...grazie...si...es la hora de poner en marcha el plan...jajaja...si...creo que me entreno bien...jajaja...no soy un segundo Reborn...hai,hai...bien comunícate con el ya le avise...si, nos vemos ciao-

después de terminar las llamadas bajo al comedor a encontrase con Reborn, quien como siempre solo tomaba su espresso, Tsuna tomo su lugar en la mesa y enseguida le llevaron un espresso como Reborn quien de reojo lo vio y le dijo-dame-Tsuna desde cuando tomas espresso-

-solo cuando me siento muy cansado lo tomo que vendría siendo desde hace tres meses, el papeleo ha aumentado mucho así que necesito mantenerme despierto, por cierto Reborn porque tengo que ir a entrenar-le dijo Tsuna mientras tomaba su espresso y estaba vestido como el primer tipo de la imagen, divagaciones mías pero me gustaría ver a Tsuna vestido así...ejem...continuemos.

-por nada realmente solo que por el caos de ayer decidí castigaros a todos- al ver que Tsuna le iba a reclamar dijo-por culpa de todos se ensucio mi traje a si que a ti te llevo a entrenar y los demás van a hacer tu papeleo toda la semana-mientras decía eso observo un brillo extraño en los ojos de Tsuna, sádico..pero no puede ser Tsuna no se alegraría por el castigo a sus amigos, así que Reborn no le presto atención, tal vez luego se arrepentiría de eso-muy bien vamos dame-Tsuna no dejare que te oxides y te salga panza de que no entrenas-

-Reborn, no estoy engordando al contrario siento que me vuelvo huesos por el estrés...pero entiendo lo que dices vamos- Tsuna tomo su mochila se la colgó al hombro y Reborn se sentó en su cabeza y salieron de la mansión Vongola rumbo a Rusia para un entrenamiento especial...


	3. cap 3 ENTRENAMIENTO

**ENTRENAMIENTO**

 **Hanasaki95: si, ya estuvo bueno de que todos se aprovechen de su paciencia...y a qui esta el otro cap espero y lo disfrutes**

 **nicole o.O: seee nuestro querido Tsuna es hermoso, y se pondrá mas sexy aun**

 **por cierto me cabo de unir a Tetsuna Hibari en su pagina de facebook clan AFY por si quieren darse una vueltecita por ahí, podrán encontrar imágenes de portada asi como las actualizaciones de los fic´s que publicamos todos los escritores afiliados a la pagina**

* * *

Nuestro querido y amado décimo junto con su tutor salieron con las sombras de la madrugada con rumbo a Rusia. Mientras en la mansión Vongola nuestro amado y adorado Reborn les tenia una sorpresita a los chicos~buaaajjajaja ahora entenderán el sufrimiento del décimo~mientras todos cómodamente dormían en sus habitaciones se encendió una trampa preparada por Reborn que los mojo, tiro de la cama, electrocuto y le lanzo agujas en todo el cuerpo, en toda la mansión Vongola se escucho el grito de los guardianes y si señores y señoras, Hibari y Monkuro también...todos bajaron corriendo al comedor con la intención de hablar con el causante de su desgracia,pero...

-oye Marco donde se encuentra el décimo-le dijo un Gokurera gris al jefe se mayordomos quien los esperaba en la entrada del comedor

-lo lamento amo Gokurera el décimo salio hace media hora con el amo Reborn pero no se nos dijo a donde, solo sabemos que se llevaron el avión privado que el décimo compro el mes pasado-después de esa explicación todos se sentaron en el comedor y en pesaron a desayunar , cuando cada quien ocupo su puesto todos los sirvientes les sirvieron su desayuno

-adonde creen que allá ido el décimo junto a Reborn-san no es normal que el décimo salga sin decirnos donde- dijo Gokurera mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja con pan tostado

-maaa...maaa tranquilo Hayato estoy seguro que no es nada peligroso, por ahora comamos-le decía un tranquilo Takeshi Yamamoto mientras tomaba un te con miel y un pan dulce

-eso es cierto EXTREMO Reborn nunca dejara que Tsuna muera-dijo/grito Ryohei mientras tomaba un jugo de Betabel(o remolacha no se como se cono cosca es lo mismo)

-amos el amo Reborn quiere hablar con ustedes-dijo Bianca la maid en jefe, por lo que todos dejaron de comer y prestaban atención a una pantalla que se desplegaba del techo hasta la mesa

-ciaossu...chicos que les pareció la alarma que les coloque en sus habitaciones-le dijo un Reborn a través de la pantalla mientras sostenía una taza de café

-Bebe..habla donde esta el omnivoro-...Waaauuu Kyoya esta preocupado por Tsuna-dime donde esta tengo que morderlo hasta la muerte por despertarme-...ok ok estaba equivocada kyoya es kyoya ya decía que era muy bonito pero se preguntan porque tan molesto eso fue porque en la bella forma de despertar de Reborn kyoya se resbalo con el agua y al momento de caer una aguja le dio por donde no brilla el sol..jajaja..y bueno solo busca cualquier escusa para pelear

-tranquilo Hibari dame-Tsuna actualmente esta durmiendo en su camerino pero no les hable por eso, sino para decirles que me lo llevo a un entrenamiento especial a un lugar que no les importa y durante ese tiempo ustedes deberán de hacer el papeleo de Tsuna, asi que buena suerte-le dijo un Reborn con la cara oculta por su fedora y cuando Monkuro sonrió ladinamente agrego-ahhh cierto les puse una pulsera en sus tobillos y cada ves que no hagan su trabajo les dará una descarga eléctrica como la de su despertador e ira aumentando la carga de voltios, y en cierto nivel les inyectara veneno y no intenten quitársela es aprueba de todo hasta de llamas, bueno buena suerte y para la próxima piensen antes de ensuciar mi traje-dicho esto se corto la comunicación

todos pegaron un grito al saber lo que sucedía y Gokurera empezó a tener su típico ataque de histeria -tenemos que ir por el décimo ese entrenamiento va a ser una tortura-dijo muy decidió hasta que

-kukufufu se puede saber perrito-chan donde vas a ir por Tsunayoshi, ni siquiera sabes donde esta-le dijo un Monkuro claramente irritado a Gokurera

-che...voy a revisar los registros del avión para saber adonde se dirige-le dijo Gokurera un poco mas calmado pero con una vena en la frente porque le dijo perrito

-eso no va a servir al EXTREMO es Reborn de quien hablamos no nos va a dejar que sepamos a donde se dirige lo mejor sera que vayamos al despacho para capabar con el papeleo de hoy y no nos maten estas pulseras-le dijo un Ryohei lógico waaa...que miedo mientras señalaba sus tobillos

-vamos Hayato...Ryohei tiene razón ademas somos 6 que tan difícil puede ser-dicho estoy se fueron a cambiar por sus trajes como en la imagen pero la camisa del color de su llama, todos se encontraron en las puertas del despacho de Tsuna se vieron unos a los otros y decidieron abrir las puertas, solo que al abrirlas una avalancha de papel los sepulto y lo único que se logro escuchar fue un grito colectivo-AAAAHHHHHH QUE MIERDA -antes de ser sepultados.

* * *

 _ **mientras con nuestro décimo**_

* * *

Reborn y Tsuna ambos dormían en su camerino hasta que escucharon hablar al piloto anunciando que estaban a punto de aterrizar(y no es Yaoi aunque me reteencanta creo que esta que es mi primera publicación no va a ser yaoi, usspp creo que se me ha olvidado pero en esta parte de la historia Reborn tiene su forma adulta pero como el avión es exclusivo de Tsuna solo tiene una habitación para que el descanse así que comparten cama pero solo eso)

-despierta dame-Tsuna ya vamos a aterrizar- de dijo Reborn a Tsuna mientras trataba de golpearlo con león mazo, pero Tsuna fue mas inteligente y lo esquivo

-ya entendí Reborn no es necesario que me golpes vamos a cambiarnos o con esta ropa basta, aunque me gustaría saber porque traigo trajes a un entrenamiento-le dijo Tsuna mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-no todavía no la vamos a necesitar deja en la maleta solo la ropa deportiva luego venimos por los trajes-Reborn avanzo a la puerta y le dijo-dame-Tsuna no te alegres todavía- y dicho esto dejo al décimo solo

-vamos Reborn déjame divertirme un poco aunque tu no lo sabes es mejor entrenar que el papeleo, aunque nunca te lo diré en la cara- Tsuna se lo dijo al el mismo y comenzó a re empacar su ropa una vez terminado salio junto con Reborn del avión y se encaminaron hacia unas montañas para entrenar le dejaron dinero al piloto para que de se distrajera en el tiempo que ellos estaban entrenando ya que por ordenes de Reborn no podía regresar a Italia hasta que ellos también lo hagan.


	4. cap 4 Rusia

**RUSIA**

estruendos y golpes se pueden oír en todo el bosque, tan bien se puede observar un constante choque de llamas naranjas y amarillas...eso es debido a que Reborn y de Tsuna tienen un super que llegaron al bosque Reborn saco su arsenal de armas, Tsuna improviso un campamento y empezaron con el entrenamiento, primero ambos tomaron un arma y empezaron a disparase a diestra y siniestra por todo el bosque, de hay empezaron con un mano a mano, comieron y con las energías renovadas a hora pelaban con sus llamas de la ultima voluntad, esta demás decir que después de tantos años recibiendo el entrenamiento espartano de Reborn, Tsuna tenia que adquirir habilidades en distintos combates, lo que hora le estaba demostrando al ex-arcobaleno quien por mas golpes que daba no lograba asestarle uno a Tsuna quien se mantenía al mismo ritmo que el, ambos alumno y maestro buscaban una sola oportunidad de derribar al otro, la cual nunca se presento y dejaron de pelar al observar que el cielo se encontraba pintado de un negro hermoso sin ninguna luz aparte de sus llamas, una noche sin luna.

-dame-Tsuna por hoy lo dejamos ay mañana seguiremos, iremos a escalar y nadar así que prepárate-dijo Reborn mientras apagaba sus llamas y empezaba a encender la fogata y le hacia de señas a Tsuna para que buscara comida para preparar algo y recobrar energías

-lo se bien Reborn tus entrenamientos nunca han sido fáciles siempre me exiges que lo haga todo con mi ultima voluntad, pero ya estoy acostumbrado así que no es tan pesado como al inicio-mientras hablaba Tsuna ponía una olla al fuego con agua y sacaba unas zanahorias.

-pero me sorprende cuanto has crecido en todo este tiempo...y pensar que ya no eres tan dame ahora falta quitarte un poco de ingenuidad-dijo Reborn mientras agregaba carne a la olla y cortaba papas

-que no te sorprendan las vueltas que da la vida Reborn-le dijo Tsuna mientras terminaba de picar la zanahoria-porque no contamos historias de terror mientras hacemos la comida neehh Renorn-

-jajaja desde cuando te gustan las historias de Terror Tsuna-le dijo Reborn a Tsuna mientras le sonreía sinceramente y ambos agregaban las verduras al estofado

-desde que me dejaste con varia hace 5 años y viper me contó una todos los días poco a poco le perdí el temor así que te sabes una o la cuento yo primero- y mientras hablaba preparaba café en otra olla para ellos

-esta bien dame Tsuna te daré el privilegio de que hables tu primero-le dijo Reborn quien meneaba el estofado

-muy bien cuando supe que veníamos a Rusia investigue un poco desde mi celular...muy bien la primera, Los bosques de Myasnov Bor, ubicados a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad rusa de Novgorod, son uno de los misterios más grandes relacionados con la guerra y los fantasmas. Quienes se atreven a ingresar a este sitio lúgubre y tenebroso afirman escuchar gritos de arenga de soldados nazis y rusos, como si las personas allí fallecidas no pudieran descansar en paz y continúan con esta batalla de la 2da Guerra Mundial. Una comisión investigadora llegó a la región en 1997 y observaron como un grupo se árboles se mecía hacia un sector sin que haya viento. Cuando llegaron a ese sector vieron con sorpresa un grupo de tumbas con huesos, cascos y chalecos de 6 soldados rusos y 11 alemanes. Como estaba oscureciendo, decidieron dejar las tareas para el día siguiente y acamparon a 250 metros. Por la noche comenzaron a sentir extraños ruidos como risas, canciones y órdenes en alemán así como el ruido de una batalla. A la mañana siguiente fueron al lugar de la excavación y observaron con sorpresa y terror que había huellas recientes de botas militares e incluso marcas de las orugas de un tanque, sin que hayan oído el estruendo de paso de semejante vehiculo. Incluso cuando investigaron se dieron cuenta que eran las huellas de un tanque alemán de la 2da guerra mundial... tal y como se tratase de un convoy militar muerto andante, no que no encuentra la paz y deja este mundo de los mortales, es decir, de los vivos- mientras contaba el relato Tsuna utilizo su llama de la niebla para recrear la historia para ellos con ilusiones ~y si Tsuna aparte de su llama del cielo sabe utilizar otras llamas para cuando la situación lo a merita, las historias no son mias son sacadas de san google les pongo la url para que no me acusen de los-bosques-de-myasnov-bor/~

-ja eso es todo dame-Tsuna no da miedo aun con tus ilusiones, a todo esto quien te entreno con esa llama, nunca te vi practicándola, ahh ya esta pasame tu plato-le dijo Reborn a Tsuna mientras checaba el estofado y Tsuna hacia un puchero

-mooo Reborn es una historia Rusa no es mi culpa, y quien me entreno fue viper mientras me dejaste con varia, ademas cuanta una tu-decía con un lindo puchero Tsuna y tomaba su plato con estofado que le ofrecía Reborn.

-esta bien dame Tsuna aunque no es Rusa creo que siempre y cuando de miedo no importa nop- al recibir afirmación de Tsuna prosiguió-esta bien te contare una que escuche en una misión a México Luisa había cumplido once años, y sus padres pensaron que era tiempo de que dejara de compartir la habitación con su hermana menor, construyeron una habitación sobre la cochera, y mudaron ahí todas sus cosas. La niña estaba muy contenta, tenía mucho espacio para sí, y la privacidad que comenzaba por necesitar de acuerdo a su edad. Aun no tenía muchas cosas con las cuales llenar la habitación, así que su madre la invito a un bazar, donde se pueden encontrar todo tipo de cosas, algunas de segunda mano, con dueños anteriores, se encontró con un pequeño armario de madera, con detalles de enredaderas, ya estaba muy maltratado, pero aun así lo llevaron a casa para que papá la reparara, junto con otras cosas. El padre de Luisa lijó y pintó el armario dejándolo como nuevo, lucia hermoso en la habitación. Ella pensaba guardar ahí su diario y cosas privadas que necesitaba estuvieran fuera de la vista de los demás. Esa noche se escuchó desde dentro del armario un golpeteo, como si alguien tocara, abrió las pequeñas puertas, no pudo ver nada, pero el sonido continuaba. Ella estaba segura que venía de ahí, pero decidió creerle más a sus ojos. La siguiente noche, ella dejó las puertas del armario abiertas, no se escuchó el golpeteo, así que lo hizo costumbre, pero no podía guardar cosas en él, porque cuando lo hacia estas eran arrojadas hacia fuera en su primer descuido. 1,2,3 Aquí Estoy Otra Vez Pidió a una amiga viniera a dormir a su casa para montar guardias juntas. Se divirtieron un poco al ver que el armario "escupía" lo que le ponían dentro, se desvelaron un poco hablando de sus cosas, cuando desde el pequeño mueble un hombrecillo regordete y diminuto, asomó su cara entre las repisas, era de color verde grisáceo, estaba desnudo, tenía una especie de cuernos a los costados, sus ojos apenas parecían abiertos, en su boca redonda había dientes delgados, largos y afilados, sus dedos largos y delgados se tomaban de las puertas para impulsarse hacia fuera, las niñas corrieron a la habitación del padre, este para evitar más escándalo por la noche se llevó el mueble a la cochera, pero como esta estaba debajo del cuarto de las niñas, la criatura subió a través de las paredes, golpeteando dentro del armario de ropa dijo -1,2,3 Aquí estoy otra vez- dando un salto a la cama y devorando a las dos pequeñas., y bien dame-Tsuna que opinas-le decía Reborn quien aceptaba una taza de café de Tsuna.

-pienso que no es divertido porque ninguno se asusta aunque yo haga ilusiones para las historias como crees que estén los chicos- le dijo Tsuna y luego tomo un trago de su taza de café

-sufriendo eso es seguro, los deje haciendo tu papeleo-mientras hablaba vio la cara de su alumno de satisfacción de su alumno al enterarse de que sus amigos sufrirían pero eso no puede ser posible el nunca se alegraría por eso y sus sospechas se disolvieron al ver las muecas de terror de su alumno y al verlo gritando por salvar a sus amigos solo sonrió sadicamente a lo que Tsuna se congelo y se volvio a sentar.

* * *

 **...mientras en la mansión Vongola...**

-waaaaa ya me arte de esto-gritaba Ryohei y trataba de romper un papel

-ya déjalo cabeza de césped, Takeshi y yo ya tramos de romperlo, mojarlo, quemar lo, esconderlo y nada funciona-le dijo un zombi Hayato a Ryohei y detrás de Hayato un zombi Takeshi confirmando con su cabeza lo que decía Hayato

-kukufufuf, esta vez el arcobaleno si se enojo- decia un zombi Monkuro-ademas Kyoya y yo ya tratamos de desaparecer lo con las llamas de la ultima voluntad y no paso nada, asi como ya probamos alejarnos de la mansión y fue horriblemente doloroso, no Kyoya-cuando de termino de hablar Monkuro todos estuvieron seguros que era peligroso alejarse de la mansión si ellos que se la pasan pelando todo el tiempo estaban tranquilos en la oficina con ellos y llamándose por su nombre sin pelear y pareciendo zombis

-Monkuro tiene razón, estos papales fueron hechos con la finalidad de que los jefes nunca en un ataque de desesperación los desaparezcan-woooaaaaooo Kyo-kun hablo una frase entera y todos asintieron despacio y comenzaron de nuevo a leer y firmar.

-y pensar que Tsuna tiene que hacer esto todos los días, y nunca se queja con nosotros...ademas nosotros apenas hemos estado un día Tsuna lo hace diario- todos asintieron deacuerdo con las palabras de Takeshi y continuaron leyendo y firmando hasta que todos estornudaron al mismo tiempo y sintieron unos escalofríos se miraron unos a otros y en definitiva llegaron a la conclusión que Reborn esta hablando de ellos.


	5. cap5 el comienzo Reborn es secuestrado

**EL COMIENZO REBORN ES SECUESTRADO**

 **Hanasaki95: si yo también he leído fic donde Tsu es un poquito sádico...apenas leeí un yaoi donde a Reborn lo castigaba con abstinencia de lambo y condenado a reparar sus destrozos, fue divertido..pero no lo he plagiado mi Tsu-kun nació de un sueño que tuve y dije porque no escribamos un fic**

 **Victoria chancin618:siiii las historias tienen que ser amocionantes...en serio quieres saber que tiene preparado Tsu, espero y no te decepcione**

 **Gracias por sus apoyos**

* * *

Después de conversar al lado del fuego ambos decidieron dormir un poco para recobrar las fuerzas perdidas lo que nuestro espartano tutor no sabía, es que su alumno ya tenía todo preparado para, su venganza.

Reborn se encontraba en su saco de dormir contemplando las estrellas y escuchando el susurro de los animales en la noche, en esa noche sin luna, donde la oscuridad parecía que lo acogía y lentamente comenzaba a quedarse dormido hasta que sintió presencias cerca de ellos, pero fue demasiado tarde quienes los atacaron ya habían noqueado a Tsuna era el contra 4 pero el era Reborn el hitman n°1 del mundo podría contra ellos, sin embargo uno de los atacantes lo roció con un polvo extraño que lo hizo paralizarse~que rayos era eso, no puedo moverme, sera non trinisett , pero ya no soy arcobaleno eso ya no me puede afectar~mientras se encontraba pensando no se dio cuenta que se le acercaron y le colocaron un paño con una droga que lo noqueo al instante lo único que pudo distinguir antes de quedar inconsciente fue que entre su atacantes había una mujer pero eso no le daba muchas pistas.

-ahhh y pensar que atacar a Reborn iba a ser tan fácil me siento un poco decepcionado pero si no lo hubiéramos hecho así nadie mas que tu Tsuna hubiera podido tener probabilidades de ganar-le dijo un de los extraños a un Tsuna que lentamente se levantaba de la tierra y se sentaba cerca del fuego, mientras que los extraños también se sentaban al lado del décimo Vongola

-si pero Tsuna tenía que actuar inconsciente para que Reborn nos crea que lo secuestramos-decía otro de los desconocidos una vez que todos estaban cerca del fuego se podía apreciar que llevaban ropas oscuras unas y una capas que les cubrían su rostro y la mujer un vestido negro con su capa

-debo decir Tsunayoshi que es muy divertida su forma de castigar a su mentor-decía otro de los desconocidos conocidos de Tsuna(¿quienes serán, cual sera el plan de Tsuna? de solo pensarlo me emociona) mientras tomaba un plato y se servia de las sobras de lo que comieron Tsuna y Reborn

-debo decir que considero que tal vez Tsuna halla aprendido ese lado muy bien de Reborn pero es divertido ver como reaccionaran todos al ver a su amado y gentil décimo volverse un sádico digno pupilo de Reborn- decía la mujer mientras se sentaba al lado de Tsuna y lo abrazaba

-muy bien chicos es hora de la siguiente fase del plan llevemos a Reborn a una isla del caribe solitaria antes de que despierte-decía un Tsuna con la mirada sombría y colocaba su mano en la cintura de la mujer y la acercaba mas a el, le levantaba la barbilla con la otra y le daba un fogoso beso

-HEY BÚSQUENSE UN HOTEL- les gritaban las otras tres personas que admiraban la interacción del décimo con su chica

-jajajaja ya solo fue un beso además después de terminar esta broma vamos a presentarlos a la famiglia para que se vayan familiarizando con ustedes, y conozcan los cambios que pienso hacer-les decía un Tsuna sonriente, pero sin soltar a la chica ni un solo momento

-Tsuna con todos los cambios que has hecho en la mafia nadie se sorprendería por este, bueno a tus amigos les caerá un balde de agua fría pero por tu cara deduzco que eso esperas-le decía la chica que se sentaba a horcadas sobre Tsuna-hay que niño tan travieso tenemos aquí- y besaba a Tsuna, los demás al ver esta escena lo único que hicieron fue tomar a Reborn y llevarlo hacia su jet que los esperaba y esperar a la pareja para salir rumbo al caribe.

...en la mansión Vongola...al otro dia por la mañana después del secuestro de Reborn.

-NOOO puedo mas porque tememos mas papeles que antes se supone que deberían de disminuir u no aumentar-se quejaba Ryohei en modo zombie

-ya cállate cabeza de césped, todo es tu culpa porque te escapaste a una cita con Hana y derribaste un edificio entero-le gritaba Hayato a Ryohei y le lanzaba una tasa de café

-maaa, maaa calma Hayato no todo es culpa de Ryohei, Monkuro y Hibari también causaron un gran caos - trataba de tranquilizar Takeshi a Hayato mientras continuaban firmando los papeles

-pero ya entiendo porque ellos no quisieron salir de la mansión yo no resistí el dolor y destruí el edificio para noquearme y seguir con ese sufrimiento-al escuchar a Ryohei, Takeshi y Hayato estan mas que seguros que ellos no le harían como esos idiotas y se concentrarían en el papeleo

-por cierto Monkuro donde se encuentra Nagi-ante este comentario de Kyoya a Monkuro los demas se le quedaron mirando como que apenas se dieron cuenta

-ku ku fu fu, apenas te diste cuenta kyoya, como ella es la que mas ayuda a Tsuna y en sus misiones no genera mas que 2 papeles Reborn no le impuso el castigo ella nos estaba ayudando pero como llego a su limite se retiro a dormir-al escuchar le explicación todos regresaron a su papeleo.


	6. cap6 donde estoy? y que rayos pasa?

**DÓNDE ESTOY? Y QUE RAYOS PASA**

 **Victoria chacin618: seeee arrepiéntete Reborn, guardianes sufran lo que su jefe sufre...buajjajaja, todos se los merecen por aprovecharse de Tsu-chan**

 **Okita kagura: ok, jajajaja burlemonos todos juntos**

 **Hanasaki95: sueño muchas cosas locas...yaoi y normal mi mente ya se arruino desde hace 10 años, nooo me arrepiento, buajajaja**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews me inspiran a seguir adelante, aclaro esta historia también esta siendo publicada por mi en Wattpad bajo el mismo titulo solo que utilizo mi nombre de Yuu o la mi cuenta de facebook Hitomiko Kurosaki, ahí va un poco mas adelantada porque lo publique primero por esa plataforma...jejeje perdi el correo con el que habia creado esta cuenta y bueno jejeje apenas lo encontre**

 **Disfruten hoy doble cap**

* * *

Era un bello y hermoso día las aves cantaban, el sol y filtraba en sus ojos y el hermoso sonido del oleaje de las olas le brindaba paz...espera ¿que rayos? olas, donde carajos estaba, no en Rusia eso era seguro hacia demasiada calor y por lo que escuchaba se encontraba en alguna playa pero, de que país, que rayos le había sucedido, porque no puede mover sus manos...ahhh es verdad mientras estaba entrenado a Tsuna alguien los embosco...que mas no recuerdo nada, que rayos paso...y Tsuna no siento su presencia...estoy solo...vamos Reborn eres el mejor hitman del mundo no es posible que no recuerdes, repasa todo lo sucedido poco a poco...a ver primero los mocosos cayeron en la trampa y comenzaron una guerra de comida que se termino cuando mancharon mi traje, después como castigo me lleve a Tsuna para entrenar en Rusia y a los guardianes los deje con el papeleo de Tsuna, con Tsuna cuando llegamos a Rusia montamos un mini campamento y entrenamos por horas he de reconocer que Tsuna ha mejorado mucho en este tiempo si no fuera porque tengo mas experiencia que el me hubiera derrotado en varias ocasiones, después contamos historias de terror por que la noche lo a meritaba era una hermosa noche negra, sin luna y tranquila, y cenamos, después nos acostamos a dormir y cuando por fin estaba conciliando el sueño nos emboscaron 4 sujetos, entre ellos se encontraba una mujer, ya habían noqueado a Tsuna, ¿como lo lograron ser mas rápidos que la hyper intuición Vongola? no lo se pero Tsuna ya esta inconsciente cuando yo me percate de su presencia...espera si soy el mejor hitman ¿porque no me percate antes de que había alguien? hasta noquearon a Tsuna antes de que yo los detectara…¿porque no me di cuenta antes?...¿quien diablos son?...luego de eso me rociaron ese polvo que me paralizo y luego me debieron de haber sedado...(mientras Reborn organiza su mente ya todo esta listo para el espectáculo)

-no me creo que el sea el mejor asesino del mundo cuando todavía no se ha desatado del amarre que le hicimos-hablo la vos de una mujer

-vamos tranquila ha de estar desconcertado con lo que paso-dijo una voz de un hombre con acento francés

-si de seguro ha de estar acomodando las ideas después del viaje-hablo un hombre con acento ruso

-o tal vez este pensado en su jefe-hablo un hombre con acento alemán

-chicos ya dejen de jugar y expliquen a nuestro invitado las reglas del juego-hablo una nueva voz de hombre mas seria que los demás y con un acento italiano...~pero se supone que solo eran cuatro personas los que los secuestraron y que paso con Tsuna. Pensaba Reborn~...-si te preguntas que paso con del Décimo Vongola te diré, que lo podrás ver si logras terminar exitosa mente nuestro juego, si logras llegar al otro extremo de esta isla podrás ver al Vongola, pero no te sera fácil, hemos confiscado a tu mascota y cualquier otra arma que pudieses utilizar,para facilitarte el trabajo de manera que tienes que hacerlo todo por tu propia cuenta, vamos muéstranos de que eres capaz de hacer, pero primero tienes que desatarte, jajajajaja vamos chicos tengo que hacer el papeleo de los juegos. (después de esto la presencia de aquellas personas desaparecieron dejando a Reborn hundido en sus pensamientos)

~¿quien diablos son?, ¿que rayos le hicieron a Tsuna? y ¿con que diablos me amarraron? he tratado de desarme y no lo ha logrado, Tsuna espero que estés bien, pronto me vengare de estos tipos, aunque al parecer el líder no estaba con ellos cuando nos emboscaron anoche, parece ser alguien fuerte y confiado aunque su presencia se parecía un poco a la de Tsuna aunque mas obscura, bueno por el momento jugare con ustedes, en cuanto logre desatarme de esto~

...mientras al otro extremo de la isla...

en una cabaña se encontraban 5 personas comiendo y platicando muy amenamente entre ellos, pero sin rebelar sus rostros.

-neeehh Tsuna ¿que juegos has preparado para Reborn?, van a ser divertidos-preguntaba la mujer comiendo al lado de Tsuna

-tranquila tiempo al tiempo, además la isla en si misma es un juego de sobre vivencia, Reborn aunque no le guste admitirlo siempre a tenido herramientas que le ayudaron a sobrevivir, un poco de humildad no le cae mal-contestaba Tsuna a la mujer a su lado mientras tomaba un trozo de mango y se lo llegaba a la boca

-Tsunayoshi creo que te has convertido en un segundo reborn-hablo el hombre con acento Alemán

-cierto Tsuna le has aprendido muy bien las mañas a tu tutor-le dijo con burla el hombre con acento francés

-no me opongo a tus planes Tsuna desde que salvaste a mi hermana nuestra famiglia esta a tu disposición, pero me gustaría que después de tus travesuras nos presentaras adecuadamente, porque nuestra jefa merece que se le de su lugar, ¿por cuanto tiempo mas la vas a ocultar?-le hablo el hombre con acento Ruso a Tsuna mientras tomaba una malteada

-lo se bien cuñado, no lo podemos ocultar por mas tiempo, en cuanto Reborn llegue aquí partiremos a Italia para presentar a todos le reconstruida famiglia Notte-mientras decía eso Tsuna se levantaba y miraba hacia el mar-pronto será la hora de que Reborn vea el fruto de sus enseñanzas y el que me allá abandonado por cinco años con varia-mientras decía esto la mujer se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda y le empieza a cantar una canción de cuna mientras le acaricia la espalda-

watch?v=cPkX9DPNqFg

-Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,

Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?

Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!

Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don

Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,

Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?

Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!

Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don

Fray Santiago, Fray Santiago

Duermes tú?

Duermes tuú?

Suenan las campanas, suenan las campanas

Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don

Fray Santiago, Fray Santiago

Duermes tú? Duermes tuú?

Suenan las campanas, suena las campanas

Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don-mientras le cantaba Tsuna empezó a relajarse y se dejo ser guiado por esas personas a su habitación donde enseguida se durmió siendo arrullado por la voz de la mujer, y esta al ver al Vongola relajado le acaricio la cabeza mientras le cantaba, al verlo totalmente dormido se relajo y le dejo una canción para que descansara mejor watch?v=imOd3hwgnrE&index=2&list=PL952F5C6F5CD939B3 Richard clayderman: matrimonio de amor-descansa Tsuna no te preocupes por lo que paso hace cinco años porque por eso te conocí y conocí a toda mi familia que aunque no lo seamos de sangre gracias a ti nos encontramos y reunimos en el cielo nocturno, mio amore siempre estaré a tu lado cuando mas lo necesites así que ahora descansa y recupera tus energías- la mujer le dio un beso a Tsuna salio de la habitación y apago las luces para que Tsuna descansara mejor, aunque no se dio cuenta de que el castaño no se había dormido del todo y cuando se cerro la puerta detrás de ella, este coloco una mano sobre sus labios y se levanto un poco

-gracias mi cielo nocturno, sin ti ami lado estoy seguro que me hubiera hundido, gracias por los años que has estado a mi lado-sonrió volvió a colocar su mano en sus labios y se entrego a los brazos de morfeo con una sonrisa

* * *

...con Reborn...

-por fin me pude desatar, bien ahora a encontrar a Tsuna, espero y este bien-hablaba un Reborn muy decidido mientras caminaba adentrándose en la espesura de la vegetación.

después de haber caminado por tres horas encontró el primer obstáculo, ante Reborn se encontraba un letrero que decía: ~+~ estimado Reborn :) espero y ya hallas comido algo por lo menos o aun tengas energías porque de lo contrario no vas a superar esta primera prueba que consiste en...


	7. Cap 7 los juegos

**LOS JUEGOS PARTE 1 y 2**

* * *

Después de haber caminado por tres horas encontró el primer obstáculo, ante Reborn se encontraba un letrero que decía: ~+~ estimado Reborn :) espero y ya hallas comido algo por lo menos o aun tengas energías porque de lo contrario no vas a superar esta primera prueba que consiste en... cuando termino de leer esto se abrió un hueco en la tierra y el cayo en el (algo así como Alicia en la madriguera del conejo) mientras caía unas manos roboticas le colocaron en su tobillo una pulsera de metal muy parecida a la que el le coloco a los chicos, y al llegar al fondo pudo apreciar que había una pantalla y un vestido rosa, con varios holanes, en cascada dándole una forma de ser vestido como para embarazo, un escote muy provocativo después de un rato en la pantalla aparecieron las mismas personas que lo secuestraron. y hablo el que parecía el jefe

-Ciaossu Reborn espero que quieras colaborar de lo contrario eso en tu tobillo se encargara de darte descargas eléctricas o te inyectara un veneno aun mas potente que la muerte caliente, ¿creo que lo conoces nop?, en fin si logras entretenernos ex-arcobaleno, una puerta o pista hacia tu destino se abrirá para ti, si consideramos que no es bueno tu desempeño pasaremos a otra cosa que nos entretenga el que salgas con vida depende de ti-cuando termino de hablar el que parecía jefe le cedió la palabra a la única mujer que estaba sentada en un trono parecido al de Xanxus

-OoOhh por ciento Reborn déjame aclararte una cosita, el jefe aquí soy yo la décima líder de la famiglia Notte, y este que esta a mi lado es mi maravilloso esposo-la mujer se rió divertida al ver la cara que puso Reborn de reconociendo sobre la famiglia Notte y volvió a tomar la palabra el otro líder

-por cierto, esta de mas decirte arcobaleno que si no diviertes a mi mujer, tendremos que castigarte, neh mi consejo es que no te resistas y cooperes con nosotros-todos soltaron una carcajada al ver el rostro de Reborn oscurecerse

-y ¿que gano yo siguiendo tu juego?, soy el mejor hitman no le obedezco a nadie, ni siquiera a dame-Tsuna-le dijo un Reborn claramente enojado, pero al terminar la frase experimento un gran descarga eléctrica que lo obligo a sentarse en el suelo y jadear cuando termino

-jajajajajajajaja Reborn veraz tu no estas en posición de demandar nada por si te olvida tenemos al décimo Vongola con nosotros y lo podemos torturar mientras tu te limitas a ser un simple espectador desde donde estas, porque si no te has dado cuenta, tu única salida es la que te proporcionemos-le dijo el que tenia acento ruso

Reborn trato de disparar a la pantalla pero se le olvidaba que León no estaba con el, cada vez se enojaba mas y cuando pensó que tal vez le estaban mintiendo respecto a Tsuna en la pantalla apareció una imagen de Tsuna amarrado en una especie de peón de ajedrez, como cuando verde probo las cajas armas en el anime, recuerdan que los capturo y algo así como un pulpito les rociaba polvito inmovilizador, y así como apareció la imagen desapareció y Reborn se dio por vencido por el bien de su alumno cedió a jugar su juego hasta que el pudiera rescatar a Tsuna, y finalmente dijo-¿que tengo que hacer primero?-al escuchar esto todas las personas en la pantalla rieron y finalmente la mujer hablo

-mi querido Reborn solo tienes que usar ese lindo vestido para ti y contestar las siguientes preguntas para que se abra tu primera puerta suerte-

Reborn no podía creer lo que tenía que hacer y todo por su dame alumno...el! quien es tomado como el mejor asesino del mundo!, la sombra que protege a Vongola así como un mejor padre para Tsunayoshi que Iemitsu...el estaba ahora vistiendo ese vestido ridículo soportando la risa de sus secuestradores todo por el bien de quien consideraba su hijo ,pero si con eso lograba salir de esta situación no le quedaba más remedio que seguir los juegos ridículos de la jefa Notte...sin mencionar que podría descubrir más cosas de esta famiglia...desde su resurgimiento hace 3 años están envueltos de misterio, todos la consideraban extinta desde que la famiglia shimon(¿creo que asi se escribe no me acuerdo bien o era cortza?en fin ustedes saben a quién me refiero) perdió poder y hace 50 años había rumores sobre que su último sucesor había muerto por lo cual...fue una sorpresa cuando de la nada ocupo el segundo puesto en mafias lideres después de Vongola, en tan solo tres años desde que se proclamó a todos en la mafia que eran la famiglia Notte la forma tan rápida en que llegaron a ser la segunda familia más poderosa en tres años es uno de los tantos misterios que la envuelven, el otro es nadie ha visto jamás el rostro de su líder, así como se desconoce si es hombre o mujer, también persisten las dudas si son o no enemigos de Vongola, sin embargo después de que secuestraran a dame-tsuna,es mas que obvio que son enemigos y poderosos si lograron burlan al decimo y a el mismo el mejor hitman, los hallan secuestrado y ahora lo obliguen a ponerse ese ridículo vestido-ahhh pero después de esto juro que me tomo unas malditas vacaciones-

-Wooooo parece que el rosa no te va arcobaleno...jajajjajajajjajajajjajajjajajaj-se burlo de el la jefa Notte-jajajajajjaja...perece que el...jajajaja.d...i...s...e...ñ...o no te queda...mmmmjjjum jajjajajjajaj-al darle un ataque de risa a la jefa el sujeto identificado ahora como su marido por lo tanto el otro jefe tomo el mando de la prueba

-jajammppfff...ejemmmm...bien arcobaleno parece ser que lograste divertir de mas a mi mujer por lo que la primera puerta se abrirá para ti...ahhh antes de que te quites eso te diré que...todas las pruebas deben de ser completadas por ti en ese lindo y como vestido, si te lo quitas seras descalificado-al ver que su esposa no puede parar de reír le dice al hombre con acento Ruso-nube, podrias llevar a la jefa a su recamara para que se tranquilice yo observare junto a rayo y a la otra nube los avances del arcobaleno-

-esta bien...informe a la señora por los demás monitores por favor-al recibir un asentimiento con la cabeza del jefe cargo a la jefa Notte como un saco de papas y desaparecieron del monitor

después de esto una puerta se abrió en frente de Reborn, Reborn no espero mas y corrió hacia ella pero por la forma del vestido lo piso accidentalmente y cayo de bruces al piso, los del monitor se rieron, lo cual causo el enojo de Reborn quien se levantaba del piso y al ver su situación tenia que levantar el vestido para no pisarlo nueva mente y corrió a la puerta que lo guío hasta un pasillo de color azul, y por todo el pasillo de podía escuchar una melodía de piano (busquen en You Tube Kiss in the rain de yiruma watch?v=so6ExplQlaY)lo cual desconserto a Reborn~ ¿porque mierdas un pasillo azul?, ¿piano en serio?¿musica en el pasillo?, ja y Tsuna quejándose de su famiglia estos estan maas locos~cuando llego al final se encontró con otra puerta y colgando de esta puerta un sobre, lo tomo y abrió y en el solo venia una pregunta fácil de contestar que hizo pensar a Reborn~ja si así van a ser todas las preguntas, voy a salir rápido de aquí~

~-final mente has llegado a tu segunda prueba para tener acceso a esta puerta debes de contestar ¿cual es el mayor temor del Décimo Vongola?-~

-el mayor temor del Vongola es que sus amigos mueran-al terminar de decir esto sintio una fuerte descarga eléctrica peor que la primera que lo hizo arrojarse al piso y gritar de dolor, luego escucho por las bocinas del pasillo

-muuyy mal arcobaleno se nota que no conoces a tu alumno...jajaja vez como si se aumenta la descarga por cada respuesta mala...sabemos que el décimo Vongola ha estado 5 años en Italia por su cuenta si tenerte al lado para su entrenamiento como jefe...fufufufu no crees que pudo a ver obtenido un nuevo miedo, hasta que no des la respuesta correcta no te libraras del dolor, al escuchar esto Reborn empezó a pensar

~¿que dice?¿no creo que Tsuna haya cambiado tanto?ahhh esto duele demasiado que tipo de choque eléctrico es este...es cierto la noche anterior es sabia manejar las llamas de niebla e hizo ilusiones,...que tanto has cambiado Tsuna en estos tres meses que llevamos de reencontrarnos ta has comportado como dame-tsuna, tu forma de ser no ha cambiado solo que ahora sabes de administración y firmas papeles...aunque cuando fue la ceremonia nadie de los demás capos te negó como sucesor y algunos de los mas viejos se inclinaron ante ti...no logro pensar que te de miedo algo mas que ver muerta a tu familia...a ver Reborn piensa todo lo que ha pasado puede que hay se encuentre la pista, haber veamos primero cuando cumplió los diecinueve lo metí en un avión rumbo a Italia por ordenes de nono, para que aprendiera lo básico de ser el líder de Vongola, como primer paso tenia que hacer la buenas migas con Varia por lo que estuvo viviendo con ellos por un año...después se me notifico que paso a vivir con nono en la mansión principal, pero de hay no recibí ningún otro informe y a nadie se nos permitió el acceso a Italia, los guardianes se fueron a entrenar con los arcobalenos para mejorar sus habilidades y nadie se contacto con Tsuna excepto mamman pero ellos nunca nos dijo que hablo con el, solo nos decía que estaba bien y que mandaba saludos...después de dos años la única noticia que recibí de Italia fue el resurgimiento de la famiglia Notte, después de eso no se nos comunico nada, yo continué supervisando el entrenamiento de los guardianes, así como entrenando a Hana, Haru y Kyoko quienes me pidieron ser entrenadas para no ser un estorbo y ayudar a Tsuna y los chicos, y así pasaron cinco años, hasta que hace tres meses se me notifico que era la hora de la ceremonia de sucesión, por lo que todos nos dirigimos a Italia sorpresivamente mamman también acudió a la ceremonia, pero nunca dio el aspecto de que ella conociera sobre la mafia todos le hicimos pensar que es para heredar la empresa y todos eran hombres de negocios, aunque el rostro de nana mostraba que ellas sabia mas pero no me dio tiempo de investigar ya que ella tan pronto termino la ceremonia abrazo a Tsuna y regreso a Japón, en estos tres meses que hemos estados juntos el se comporta tal y como antes claro que siempre se queja del papeleo, su pelo le ha crecido y se lo sujeta en un coleta baja, y ya no da muestras de ser dame, por lo que veo ha aprendido a confiar en u hiper intuición,ohhh es cierto ya no se muestra nervioso alrdedor de Haru y Kyoko..

Reborn iba a continuar su reflexión pero su cuerpo llego al limite sobre la cantidad de dolor soportado desmayándose del dolor con una ultima frase-buona notte-despues de esa frase todo se volvió oscuro para cuando despertó estaba amarrado a una mesa estilo medieval no podía mover ni sus manos ni pies, y escucho voces, pero no sabia identificarlas apenas se estaba reorganizando lo sucedido cuando de la nada alguien lo golpea con un mazo de 20 toneladas y le dice-veras arcobaleno hasta que no nos digas el mayo miedo del décimo Vongola no podrás salir de aquí, solo una pregunta por dios, y aun así la fallas...que lastima arcobaleno..., vamos dinos ...cual es el mayor temor de Sawada Tsunayoshi-

-espera ¿como conoces el verdadero nombre de Tsuna? se supone que para todos en la mafia de Tsunayoshi d'Vongola nadie excepto los mas cercanos a el conocen su apellido Sawada, ¿como es que ustedes lo saben? -Reborn les cuestiono después que se dio cuenta que esas personas conocen el verdadero nombre de Tsuna

-veras Reborn te diremos un secreto...los cinco años que tu no has estado con Tsunayoshi nosotros si hemos estado con el y conocemos al verdadero Tsuna...asi que piensa ¿cual es el mayor temor de Tsuna?, si no los dices sabrás la verdad tu también-le dijo la jefa Notte lo cual desconcertó a Reborn si ellos conocen a Tsuna ¿porque rayos lo secuestran?-ahhh no secuestramos a Tsuna simple y sencillamente ustedes no lo valoran y si no lo quieren nosotros si lo queremos con nosotros no le haremos la vida mas difícil ni le jugaremos bromas tontas que incrementen su trabajo...asi que piensa arcobaleno de lo contrario nosotros nos quedaremos con Tsunayoshi,..jajajajajja-al escuchar esto Reborn trato de escapar para recuperar a su alumno pero la fue imposible, no podía escapar a si que pensó~si su miedo no es que mueran cual es...

 **¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿cual es el miedo de Tsu-chan?**


	8. cap8 la verdadmi verdad

~¿que será el mayor miedo de Tsuna? eh estado con él desde que tenía catorce años, yo soy quien mejor lo conoce, soy a quien siempre le contaba todo, cada vez que dudaba me preguntaba en busca de un consejo, cuando Kyoko lo rechazo me contó todo y se desahogó con migo, después de una semana regreso a ser el mismo con sus sentimientos aclarados, después de todo el es mi hijo y no podía permitir que por un rechazo se deprimiera por lo que le hice ver que en verdad no estaba enamorado de Kyoko solo la apreciaba porque fue una de las primeras personas que le hablo cuando él era Dame Tsuna, después le di un consejo de como rechazar amablemente a Haru, también de dije como convivir con las dos como amigos para que no les afectara los secesos que ocurrieron, para sorpresa de Tsuna las chicas son más fuertes de lo que aparentan, después todos volvieron a ser amigos, para sorpresa de todos Gokudera y Haru empezaron a salir, asi como Hana y Ryohei, pero cuando todo parecía ir viento en popa el noveno ordeno que Tsuna fuera con él para enseñarle lo necesario para manejar Vongola, estuvimos separados por cinco años y en esos años Tsuna solo se comunicó con nana, a todos se nos prohibió el acceso a Italia, por lo que los guardianes y las chicas me pidieron ayuda para entrenar y poder estar al nivel de Tsuna para cuando se vieran Tsuna no fuera el único que creció, cuando lo volvimos a ver en la ceremonia de la herencia después de cinco años todos se emocionaron, lo abrazaron y felicitado por asumir el mando….vi un reflejo de tristeza cuando Haru y Kyoko, le dijeron que ellas también iban a ser agentes de Vongola Decimo, él no les negó nada pero había tristeza la cual se fue cuando vio a su madre, a todos nos sorprendió su presencia pero al parecer Tsuna la invito, nadie comento nada sobre la mafia solo se habló de la empresa Vongola para que nana no sospechara nada, a diferencia de la otra ceremonia nadie intervino y nadie puso en duda la fuerza de Tsuna para llevar el manto como Vongola Decimo, he incluso los jefes de mayor edad se arrodillaron ante el….en ese momento solo pensé en que por fin había madurado lo suficiente, no le di mucha importancia a ese evento pero ahora, es raro esos jefes son de lo más obstinado en cuanto a la jerarquía de edades, nunca se inclinarían a un mocoso….entonces ¿Qué hizo Tsuna para ganarse su respeto?, tiene que ver con su miedo…..su nuevo miedo se desarrolló mientras estuvo solo en Italia, no mentira, el no estuvo solo estuvo con Varia y al parecer la famiglia Notte , ese nuevo miedo se desarrolló cuando estuvo cerca de la mafia de verdad, interactuó con otros jefes y vio en realidad que es la mafia~ al terminar esta reflexión abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrar que se hallaba en el mismo lugar y que de nueva cuenta había perdido el conocimiento por el dolor, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?, no recordaba pero seguro al menos unos tres días antes de que pudiera seguir examinando la situación esas personas volvieron a hablar

-dinos ¿qué has pensado? De tu respuesta depende tu libertad y la de tu alumno-le dijo la mujer

-ahh por cierto han pasado cinco días desde que saliste con el décimo a entrenar- hablo el hombre con acento Ruso

Reborn se sorprendió por el tiempo pasado, podría no hablar con estas personas pero decidió decir sus conclusiones para ver que aportaban a su teoría-el miedo de Tsuna cuando vivía en Japón era ver a sus amigos muertos pero vino a Italia solo, y descubrió la verdadera cara de la mafia, no solo fragmentos que había vivido ahora estaba en el centro donde es matar o morir, y considerando que a nana fue a la única que se la permitió estar en contacto con él, creo que su nuevo miedo es perder a nana quién no se puede defender y es tan amable que acepta a cualquiera en su casa, esa es mi conclusión-

-pffffuuuuffff jajajajaja buena conjetura pero no…..la verdad Reborn mi peor miedo es que yo mismo los tenga que matar o porque mi causa todos a mi alrededor sean torturados hasta que ellos mismos quieran morir-dijo el que era el otro jefe y entonces como un balde de agua fría la noticia hizo clik en Reborn

-dame Tsuna, ¿tu planeaste esto?-dijo Reborn encolerizado, él nunca fue secuestrado pero fingió que era…cuando aprendió a actuar también incluso su voz la modifico para su plan-jajajaja realmente te enseñe bien ehh?-

-hola Reborn, parece que no me conoces también como penabas-le dijo Tsuna mientras se quitaba el disfraz

-Tsunayoshi por fin terminaron lo que hacían en mi isla?-dijo una nueva voz con un acento latino de una mujer pero Reborn no lograba ver a la dueña de esa voz

-ahh… si! Gracias por prestárnosla, cuando nos vayamos te pasaremos a visitar en tu casa gracias- le dijo Tsuna a la voz y asi como llego desapareció la presencia

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con dame Tsuna?-le dijo Reborn y mientras lo decía hacía de señas para que lo liberaran

-fufufuffu, tu ¿Quién crees que soy?. Soy Tsunayoshi D´Vongola-le dijo un Tsuna sonriente a su tutor espartano mientras lo liberaba

Reborn reconoció que Tsuna por fin había madurado y estaba listo para dirigir a Vongola, al verse libre se arrodillo ante Tsuna y dijo-dame Tsuna, no, Decimo Vongola a partir de este momento yo Renato Sinclair(la verdad no se realmente si asi se llama Reborn, pero lo he Visto en otros fics y se me hace super guuaayyy asi que decidí usarlo)el nombre, le juro mi lealtad. A usted, porque este sol quiere permanecer en el cielo más puro, asi que a partir de ahora yo seré otro sirviente para que logre su objetivo de reconstruir la mafia, para lograr algo mas bueno con ellas-al levantar el rostro pudo ver la sonrisa de su cielo a aquel a quien decidió seguir-como tutor apruebo tu método de convicción, como padre me enorgullezco de ti-

-Gracias Reborn, como alumno y como hijo significa mucho que me des tu aprobación-al decir esto abrazo a Reborn –a demás como hijo tengo que contarte que me case a escondidas de todos hace tres años-al decir eso Reborn se separó del abrazo

-QUE TU QUE?!-la impresión hizo gritar a Reborn, mientras que su cara caía estrepitosamente al suelo de la sorpresa

-bueno veras, creí que lo abrías descubierto por la conversación anterior cuando te dijimos del vestido pero creo han pasado muchas cosas nop, bueno déjame presentarte a mi esposa, ella es….

...

...

...

... **Continuara...**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **~jejeje se la creyeron nah…aquí esta la segunda parte, dos capítulos en uno yuupiii**

-bueno veras, creí que lo abrías descubierto por la conversación anterior cuando te dijimos del vestido pero creo han pasado muchas cosas nop, bueno déjame presentarte a mi esposa, ella es Brianna Aine Notte la jefa de la famiglia Notte- decía un Tsuna quien acercaba más a él a la única mujer en el grupo y esta se descubría el rostro revelando a una hermosa mujer, de cabellera plateada, ojos verdes con un destello azul, y una piel que parecía porcelana, perecía una muñeca, de rasgos muy finos, labios rellenos rosas, pestañas largas y una figura perfecta que encajaba perfectamente al lado de Tsuna, Reborn se controló lo más que pudo para que su quijada no traspasara el piso por lo rápido que callo

-bueno te lo estas tomando mejor de lo que pensamos no, Tsuna-le dijo Brianna a Reborn con una sonrisa en el rostro

-pero cómo?! ¿De qué diantres me perdí?!, Tsuna me lo podrías explicar!-Reborn súper confuso comenzó a sacudir a Tsuna en busca de las respuestas por lo que Tsuna lo tranquilizo lo hizo sentarse en un sofá blanco con decoraciones en el las tela y comenzó a explicar lo que ha pasado en esos cinco casi seis años lejos de todos

-Hace cinco años Japón Nanimori-

Un joven castaño de apariencia aristocrática de 19 años se acomodaba la corbata para ir a la universidad (no se en su país pero en el mío, a esa edad ya están en universidad, yo en segundo año pero a Tsuna pongámoslo en primer año va) el tiempo le había favorecido en comparación de su apariencia de secundaria ahora media un metro ochenta, no era tan alto como sus guardianes y amigos, pero aun asi era alto, al aparecer sus genes Italianos más los entrenamientos de Reborn lo habían convertido en alguien muy apuesto, con su cabellera castaña esponjosa, esos ojos castaños casi miel que reflejan la pureza de su alma, un cuerpo musculoso pero sin exagerar porque la ropa los ocultaba bien, esa piel suave y aterciopelada, en los dos últimos años el quien siempre había envidiado a los populares sufrió en carne propia lo que era estar rodeado de las fansgirl, por motivos ocultos a pesar de la tortu…ejemm..tutoria de Reborn siguió siendo un fracaso en las materias, nadie se explicaba como lo hacía pero al final siempre reprobaba aunque sus amigos veían mejora en sus conocimientos escolares, aunque a nadie le importo seguía siendo el amigo que conocieron, este día era muy especial, todos habían entrado en la misma universidad y hoy era la ceremonia de inicio. Para cuando Tsuna estuvo completamente arreglado y se disponía a bajar a desayunar Reborn entro a su habitación con una carta en sus manos (su apariencia es de un niño de 6 años, todavía no crecía mucho ya que después de romper la maldición de los arcobaleno, ellos fueron creciendo cada dos años)

-para quien es la carta Reborn?, ¿acaso nono te dio una nueva misión? –le dijo Tsuna con su voz grave y fuerte de Hombre (de esos que con solo su voz hacen que te mojes las bragas….hagamos a un Tsuna superr SEXI….yyyeeyyyy :P :D) mientras tomaba su mochila.

-no, esta carta es para ti, solo se puede abrir con llamas cielo, yo ya lo intente y no se me permite ni siquiera rasgar el sobre, debe ser algo muy serio-le decía Reborn a Tsuna mientras se sentaba en la cama de Tsuna y le extendía el sobre a su alumno –vamos, date prisa y ábrela-Tsuna asintió a la orden de su tutor, y comenzó a leer la carta y conforma avanzaba la lectura su rostro se volvía pálido, por lo que Reborn comenzó a preocuparse sobre el contenido y le grito-léela en Voz alta-

Tsuna asintió a la orden de su tutor y leyó:

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada candidato a Vongola Decimo_

 _Querido nieto me comunico a ti a través de esta carta para notificarte que es necesario e indispensable que dejes Nanimori para venir a Italia, con el propósito de comenzar tu entrenamiento para ser el jefe de todo Vongola, me apena mucho pero no puedes traer ni a tus amigos, guardianes y Reborn, este viaje debes hacerlo solo. Sé que Reborn estará escuchando por lo que comunícale que su misión será impedir que alguien interfiera en tu viaje a si como encargarse del entrenamiento de tu famiglia._

 _Tsunayoshi realmente lamento darte esta notica, a mí también me gustaría que continuaras con tu vida normal, pero me hago más y más viejo me temo que mi muerte se aproxima, después de todo yo ya no soy un jovenzuelo vibrante de energía y fuerza, sinceramente lamento no poder librarte de tu destino querido nieto. Dentro del sobre también encontraras los billetes de avión y lamento decirte que no podrás asistir a la universidad con tus amigos, partes hoy mismo a las ocho de la noche rumbo a Italia, será mejor que te apures a empacar._

 _Rezando por tu comprensión y participación_

 _Se despide el noveno jefe de Vongola_

 _Timoteo D´Vongola_

-bueno, ya escuchaste Reborn, por favor comunícale a los chicos que después de la escuela vengan a casa para una fiesta-le dijo Tsuna a Reborn, quien con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación salto por la ventana, una vez que su tutor salió y su intuición le dijo que nadie lo espiaba, leyó una parte que iba dirigida solo a el

 _Tsunayoshi este viaje no solo será para que aprendas a controlar Vongola y que te hagas de un nombre en el mundo de la mafia, también tendrás que interactuar con varia para que te acepten como su nuevo jefe, sé que tal vez tu híper intuición te advierte de un gran peligro esa es una de las otras razones por la que es necesario que tu vengas y te encargues de ello. La razón por la que no te puedes traer a tus amigos, es porque ellos tienen que aprender a estar juntos y en armonía sin que estés todo el tiempo hay, y le no traer a Reborn contigo es para que tú te formes la idea de cómo ser un capo sin que Reborn interfiera en tu conducta asi como el no volverte dependiente de él, sé que entenderás mis razones, espero que no me odies por ellas_

Tsuna termino de leer la carta, bajo a la cocina para hablar con su mama

-mama, tengo que viajar a Italia para suceder al abuelo-dijo Tsuna a su madre mientras ambos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa para poder hablar cómodos

-cuando te vas?-le dijo su madre mientras le ofrecía una taza de Té

-bueno esta noche, el abuelo, me envió los boletos para las ocho, y los chicos vienen a celebrar después de la escuela-le dijo Tsuna a su madre mientras escondía su tristeza detrás de sus cabellos

-ara, querido es más rápido de lo que pensamos, cuídate y no te arrepientas de haberme dicho la verdad de lo que están haciendo tú y tus amigos, primero no quería que te involucraras en el mundo oscuro de la mafia, pero vi tu ojos llenos de resolución, confianza en que lograras cambiar ese feo mundo que decidí apoyarte, asi que no te preocupes por mi estaré hay para verte convertido en el neo Vongola primo-le decía su madre mientras tomaba su mano entre la suya en un gesto cariñoso y consolador uno que solo una madre logra

-lo se mama, por eso nunca me he arrepentido de contarte la verdad sobre lo que pasa-

-En la actualidad-

-Después de esa conversación todo transcurrió de manera tranquila, los chicos llegaron les dimos la noticia y nos divertimos por última vez, luego de la fiesta aborde el avión y llegue a Italia, para encontrarme con la sorpresa de ser recogido por Xanxus, al parecer el noveno quiso adelantar sus planes, asi que me fui con ellos a la mansión varia para lograr la aceptación de Xanxus le dije que dejaría de ser dame y en el tiempo que viviéramos juntos lo derrotaría en cada Batalla que iniciara y participaría como miembro de Varia, todo iba viento en popa hasta que en una misión me infiltre en una base enemiga pero me atraparon y me tuvieron en cautiverio por seis meses hasta que idee un plan para derrotar a todos, también fue el tiempo que me tomo entrenar a mi adorada Aine, hay fue donde descubrí quien es pero, esa parte se la dejare a ella para explicar-Tsuna se sentó en un enorme trono al estilo Xanxus y sentó a su esposa en sus piernas para continuar la historia

Aine asintió a lo dicho Tsuna comenzó a contar su historia de vida a Reborn confiando en la intuición de Tsuna-veras hace 50 años cuando comenzó la cacería de la famiglia Notte mi abuelo y mi padre abandonaron todo con tal de salvar lo poco quedaba de la famiglia y se refugiaron en Rusia, se convirtieron en civiles normales, crearon una empresa desde cero, mi padre conoció a mi madre, se enamoraron y hay conoció la felicidad mi madre fue la única hija de una gran millonario Ruso, eran una pareja feliz, luego nací yo, y después de un año adoptaron a mi hermano Luka a quien encontramos en una tormenta de nieve a punto de morir, mi vida paso genial y feliz hasta que cuando cumpli 19 se me fue revelada la verdad de mi familia en la mafia después de que mataran a mi madre y mi padre tratara de vengarse dando como resultado su muerte y mi secuestro, fue una fortuna encontrarme a Tsuna esa noche, el me entreno me conto su plan y con eso en mente decidí resurgir a la famiglia Notte, para ayudarlo a cambiar la mafia por algo bueno y si no lo logramos la destruiremos, después salir de ese horrible lugar me presento a Varia y emprendimos el viaje para conocer a mis guardianes, como dice Tsuna el cielo nocturno, nos hicimos novios y después nos casamos hace Tres años, fue todo en secreto para que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra relación solo a Varia y a nana se le permitió verme, ni siquiera Noveno sabe de nuestra Relación pero ya es tiempo de darme a conocer al mundo después de todo Tsuna ya es el jefe-Aine sonrió a la cara estupefacta de Reborn-por cierto, solo Tsuna me puede decir Aine, los demás me llaman Brianna-Reborn lo único que podía hacer en el momento fue asentir con la cabeza

-por lo que veo las buenas migas con Varia Resultaron muy bien y te casaste en secreto hasta de nono, y la razón por la que nunca intentaras saber o hacer algo con la misteriosa famiglia Notte es por su relación, nana sabe todo por eso vino hace tres meses, y al parecer te gusto el torturarme, por lo que te convierte en un buen estudiante-le dijo un Reborn más calmado y sereno, se acercó a donde estaba Tsuna, y este al ver las intenciones de su tutor se levantó de su Trono listo para ser abrazado, por su tutor quien le revolvió el cabello como un padre cariñoso y le dijo-volvamos a casa para que tus amigos vean a tu mujer-

…continuara

 **Jejeje…lamento no poder actualizar seguido…**

 **Joker-san: nehhh…no me arrepiento de lo que le pasa a Reborn, yo también debo de admitir que tengo una vena sádica como Reborn-san, mi pobre tortura…ejem…tutorado de matemáticas me dice que soy sádica y eso que amablemente le ayudo a estudiar para entrar en la universidad…además Reborn es el Hitman mas grande de todos y a pasado por torturas perores asi que no se me ocurrió otro método para torturarlo y eso que lo vengo pensando desde que soñé con el fic…me alegra que comentaras sobre mi historia Arigatwo-:) :) :P**

 **Hanasaki95: Gracias por tus comentarios…seeeee realmente es raro poder imaginarse al asesino definitivo Reborn en un vestido asi pero…ya ves los sueños son revelaciones que debo de escribir como un nuevo capítulo para el fic…en este capítulo ya viste como reacciono Reborn espero y no te haya defraudado :) :) :P**

 **Victoria Chacin618: créeme que a mí también me hubiese estar ahí en vivo y a todo color pero me conformo con mi imaginación….y si duele mucho una persona normal ya estuviera asada y lista para servir en taquitos pero es Reborn el solo se desmaya…ya viste la cara que tiene Reborn en estos momentos espero y no te decepcione :) :) :P**


	9. cap9 estamos locos o tu lo estas !

**La mansión Vongola actualmente se encuentra en llamas la razón es simple, su jefe ha regresado y ha traído algo nuevo a la mansión…**

Anshinkan nante nakute ii

Kanjouteki mondai wa sutete

Tanjun meikai na hibi ni

Meikakuna Kaitou nante naisa

Is it crazy? Joukyou wa just hazy?

Douyata tte machigatte iru youde

Is it dummy? Gennjou wa just rummy?

Sousa zenbu Just a joke!

Funny day, Funny face, Funny place

Kishimu sekai de

Funny day, Happy day

Warau koe

Funny day, Funny face, Funny place

Hibiki watareba

Nanimo kamo kaerarerusa

Ronsou wa heikousen de ii

Kekkyoku wa souzou ga subete

Maikai aimai na kimi ni

Sonzaikan wa mou kankeinai sa

Is it vicious? Hontou wa Just precious?

Dounatta tte koukai nante shinaide

Is it dilly? Shinken ni Just silly

Shimpainai sa... For Today

Sunny day, Sunny face, Sunny place

Hikaru mirai ni

Sunny day, Shiny day

Sameru Yume

Sunny day, Sunny face, Sunny place

Kagayaki daseba

Nanimo kamo kaerarerusa

Woke up in the night

Was it just a dream?

All I did was "laugh"

No need to worry, no Worries

Funny day, Funny face, Funny place

Kishimu sekai de

Funny day, Happy day

Warau koe

Funny day, Funny face, Funny place

Hibiki watareba

Nanimo kamo kaerarerusa

Funny day

Sunny day, Sunny face, Sunny place

Kagayaki daseba

Nanimo kamo kaerareru sa

Nanimo kamo kaerareru sa

Y esooo fue todo amigos…..

* * *

No hablando en serio todos estaban estupefactos, Reborn y su jefe habían regresado del entrenamiento, pero regresaron acompañados de personas extrañas, pero para entender que pasa retrocedamos en el tiempo después de la confesión de Tsuna exactamente tres días en los que Reborn conoció a las personas que lo secuestraron asi como le contaron las historias de cómo se conocieron y actualizaron a Reborn de como Tsuna se hizo respetar en el bajo mundo

-bueno vámonos Reborn es hora de ir a la mansión- dicho esto se escuchó un helicóptero, el cual con el emblema de Vongola aterrizo y los llego al aeropuerto donde tomaron el jet privado de Tsuna y emprendieron camino a Italia

-este jet no lo conocía, es tuyo? O de Brianna?-le dijo Reborn a Tsuna mientras abordaba al jet

-fue un Regalo de Bodas por parte de Xanxus por eso puedes ver ambos logos en el avión-le respondió Brianna (el logo de la famiglia Notte es un par de rifles cruzados formando una X con unos colmillos debajo que parecen que chorrea sangre) después de esta conversación la pareja de retiro a su dormitorio y los demás que no tenían camarote se acomodaron en sus asientos para despejar solo que de vez en cuando escuchan sonidos raros que nadie quiso prestarle atención de la recamara de la pareja, de la cual Reborn ya se había dado cuenta por los días que convivieron juntos eran muy acaramelados y siempre parecen recién casados aunque ya llevan tres años de matrimonio así que nadie quiso inspeccionar que sucedía en ese cuarto se pusieron audífonos o tapones para no escuchar el ruido, la noche iba a ser larga

…..ese día por la mañana….

Ya había pasado la semana y de nuestros queridos guardianes solo se distinguía la ropa pues después de estar a cargo del papeleo juraron que nunca más en su vida volverían a hacer enojar al tutor sádico, ahora entendían mejor a su jefe quien siempre hacia eso, justo cuando todos estaban desayunado cuando escucharon que el jet del jefe aterrizaba y todos alegres corrieron al hangar para recibir a su amigo jefe solo para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida, primero bajo Reborn eso no fue lo raro sino que venía platicando con un joven de cabello blanco que parecía nieve, con unos ojos malva que te capturaban en ellos, tenía la altura de Reborn portaba un pantalón de mezclilla (jeans) negro, también una playera blanca remangada hasta sus codos un chaleco formal negro y una corbata negra, aunque estuviera formal se podía distinguir su cuerpo entrenado y al lado de Reborn lo único que las sirvientas atinaron a hacer fue suspirar y tener una hemorragia nasal (pobres se morirán por falta de sangre ya suficiente tienen con los Vongola y ahora llegan más tipos sexis), Haru, Hana, Nagi, Kyoko e I-pin solo se sonrojaron al ver la maravillosa vista de esos dos hombres sexis, hasta hora todo relativamente normal pero lo que provoco desmayos y un fuerte estrepito de lo rápido que se estrellaron quijadas en el piso fue que Reborn sonrió pero no sádicamente sino feliz lo que sea que platicaran mantenía a Reborn tranquilo y feliz esa sonrisa solo la habían visto el día de la ceremonia cuando Iemitsu se paró delante de todos los capos y grito que estaba orgulloso de ser el padre del décimo Vongola , pero Tsuna impacto más diciendo que él podría ser su padre de sangre pero a su juicio su padre era Reborn quien siempre lo apoyo y estuvo a su lado y brindo delante de todos los capos **"por ti, Reborn sé que no tengo tu sangre, pero para mí tu eres mi único padre, gracias a ti ahora estoy aquí recibiendo el manto de Vongola, tu estuviste hay, me entrenaste, me diste confianza en mí mismo, me enseñaste todo lo que en quince años Iemitsu no me enseño, por eso brindo por ti mi padre de palabra y acciones, ha por cierto también brindo por el nuevo jefe del CEDEF Basil"** con esas palabras callo y tranquilizo a Iemitsu y saco una sonrisa genuina en el Hitman. Una vez recuperados del shock salieron otras seis personas dos hombres más y cuatro mujeres, todos guapos que provocaban sonrojos y desmayos, primero los otros dos hombres iban vestidos como el anterior jeans negros, camisas remangadas, corbatas negras y chaleco pero eran diferentes al primero estos eran un poco más bajos que Reborn pero no tanto, el primero cabello Rubio, ojos verdes con un toque de misterio, piel acanelada, el otro cabello Rubio, ojos grises que reflejaban madurez, piel blanca, cabe mencionar que a los nuevos los trajes se le ajustaban a la piel y se podía notar su musculatura perfecta ni mucho musculo a lo menso, ni muy poco perfecto, luego las chicas primero cabello corto de color negro, ojos color verde, de altura 1.65 cm, figura perfecta, la segunda cabello largo, rubia, de ojos grises, misma altura que la primera, tercera: cabello ni tan largo ni tan corto color negro, ojos café oscuros, misma altura que la primera, la cuarta era un poco más baja que las anteriores y se notaba en sus rasgos que era latina cabello largo color negro, ojos café oscuros, piel acanelada, 1.60cm de altura, todas con una figura perfecta no estaban flacas que parecieran anoréxicas, tampoco estaban muy rellenas, simplemente una figura perfecta, todas con un vestido azul de acuerdo en su tonalidad de piel pero lo que si logro que todos se golpearan contra el piso fue que su jefe bajaba del jet, con su traje pero en una pose tan jodidamente sexi, el saco en su mano, corbata desatada, su camisa abierta hasta la mitad, cabello alborotado y una enorme sonrisa, cuando sus amigos corrieron para verlo mejor vieron que su amigo no bajaba y en cambio extendía su mano libre a alguien mas que no se lograba observar, cuando una mano tomo la de Tsuna este sonrió y empezó a bajar para que vieran a su acompañante y esta hizo que en definitiva el caos empezara, una hermosa mujer, de cabellera plateada, ojos verdes con un destello azul, y una piel que parecía porcelana, perecía una muñeca, de rasgos muy finos, labios rellenos rosas, pestañas largas, 1.75 cm de altura, con un vestido color melocotón, cabe mencionar que estaba más desarrollada en ciertas áreas que las demás, unos pechos más grandes que la latina y un trasero que provoco un sonrojo en Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna el ver las caras golpeando el piso de todos sonrió maléficamente y la beso enfrente de todos, no un dulce beso, sino uno apasionado cargado de éxtasis y ansias por estar solos, ahora si los ojos se les salieron y sus bocas hicieron un hueco en el piso y para agregar más leña al fuego Tsuna sonrió y dijo-chicos, les presento a mi esposa Brianna Aine Notte, desde hace tres años estamos casados, y en unos meses nacerá nuestro primer hijo-

1,2,3 caos, todos hasta los nuevos y Reborn gritaron un Q*UE! Colectivo, y se desato el infierno, Reborn disparo una bala en dirección a su alumno quien la desvió y termino manchando el traje de Monkuro, quien con sus ilusiones empujo a Hayato quien aventó a diestra y siniestra sus bombas y se volvió un todos contra todos hasta los nuevos estaban peleando, y poco a poco en medio del desastre el hangar se comenzó a incendiar, Tsuna al ver esto tuvo que intervenir, se colocó sus guantes y sin entrar en su híper modo los comenzó a golpear, nadie se lo espero pero su jefe y amigo los apaleo mientras la chicas veían todo desde las escaleras del jet, para cuando termino todos los que participaron en el caos estaban desmayados en el piso y Tsuna comenzó a ordenar a las chicas-Haru, por favor ve por los del equipo médico para que los atiendan, Anna por favor usa tus llamas para apagar el fuego por favor-, cuando termino de hablar Haru salió corriendo en dirección a la enfermería, y la Rubia de ojos grises asintió y con sus llamas provoco una lluvia que apago todo el fuego

…..después de dos horas…

* * *

-hahi Tsuna-san! Están despertando-grito una Haru en la puerta, y avanzo hacia la cama en la que estaba Hayato

-Haru? Que paso? Por qué estamos en la enfermería?-le dijo Hayato quien se trataba de sentar en la cama y vio que no era el único en esa situación

-tsk, ese Tsuna ,me las pagara hasta a mí me dio el castigo-al oír esto los guardianes estaban que no se la creían también Reborn estaba en las mismas condiciones

-jajaja Tsuna nos dio una paliza, jajaja-se rio Takeshi de forma nerviosa, y con ese comentario todo tubo sentido para Hayato

-el décimo fue el que nos mandó a todos a la enfermería?-y recibió un asentimiento de todos en las otras camillas

-Sawada nos golpeó al EXTREMO y sin estar en híper modo- les grito Ryohei y todos le aventaron almohadas para que se callara, y en ese instante entro Tsuna con las demás chicas

-veo que ya se encuentran mejor, ya me estaban preocupando tardaron dos horas en despertar-todos volearon a ver a Tsuna y comenzó el interrogatorio

-kuufufuf Tsunayoshi puedes hacer las presentaciones por favor-

-si omnívoro, explicate-dijeron los que nunca participan Monkuro y Kyoya

-a eso voy chicos, como recordaran ella es mi esposa Brianna Aine Notte y el la jefa de la Famiglia Notte y ellos son sus guardianes y hermano, pero dejare que ellos se presenten-le dijo Tsuna en modo jefe, y paso su brazo por la cintura de su esposa

-hola como ya dijo Tsuna yo soy la Jefa Notte, pero ustedes me pueden decir Brianna, es un placer conocerlos al fin Tsuna en estos 5 años me ha hablado mucho de ustedes-le dijo sonriente Aine(jajaja solo Tsuna y yo la escritora le podemos decir asi vale)

-por cierto solo yo le puedo decir Aine, si alguien más trata de decirle de esa manera dormirá con los peces –les advirtió Tsuna con una mirada y aura sedientas de sangre que todos tragaron grueso y asintieron

-jajaja no importa cuántas veces hagas esa amenaza, yo la puedo llamar como yo quiera porque es mi hermana menor Tsunayoshi, hola yo soy el hermano mayor de Brianna Luka Notte, toquen a mi hermana y no verán el mañana-amenazo el ahora conocido como Luka que era el chico de cabello blanco que parecía nieve, con unos ojos malva que te capturaban en ellos, piel blanca como nieve y la misma altura que Reborn

-vamos Luka y Tsuna si alguien le toca un solo cabello a la jefa yo mismo lo torturare y matare, un gusto en conocerlos, soy Leandro Notte, Guardián del rayo nocturno, soy francés y Luka es Ruso, pero la jefa es italiana-hablo el cabello Rubio, ojos verdes con un toque de misterio, unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que Reborn, piel acanelada

-un gusto yo soy Alonzo Notte, guardián de la nube nocturna, soy alemán-hablo el chico de cabello Rubio, ojos grises que reflejaban madurez, unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que Reborn, piel blanca

-hola yo soy yo soy Greta, soy la primera guardiana del sol nocturno y soy Romana es un placer conocerlos al fin-hablo la chica de cabello corto de color negro, ojos color verde, de altura 1.65 cm

-hola yo soy Anna soy francesa y soy la guardiana de la lluvia nocturna-hablo la chica de cabello largo, rubia, de ojos grises, misma altura que Greta

-hola yo soy Giovanna soy la guardiana de la tormenta nocturna y soy de nacionalidad griega-hablo la de cabello ni tan largo ni tan corto color negro, ojos café oscuros, misma altura que Greta

-y por ultimo yo soy Martina soy mexicana y soy la segunda guardiana el sol del atardecer, si dañan a la jefa mi espada los atravesara lenta y dolorosamente-hablo la última mujer de cabello largo color negro, ojos café oscuros, piel acanelada, 1.60cm de altura

 **Joker-san: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior**

 **Victoria Chacin618:me alegra que no te decepcionaran mis alucinaciones**

 **Chicos este es el nuevo capítulo pero no se desperen hoy hay doble actualización…y el 14 de febrero esperen un one shot de Tsuna y su esposa**


	10. cap10 Conociendonos

**Conociéndonos**

-muy bien chicos sé que tiene curiosidad, por saber todo, asi que comencemos con las preguntas vale-Tsuna tomo asiento en su trono el cual apareció por arte de magia parecido al de Xanxus, Aine se sentó en sus piernas y las demás en un sillón al lado del trono de Tsuna, puesto que los chicos tardarían una semana en salir de la enfermería la conversación seria ahí

-bueno, Tsuna-san, Brianna-san cuantos meses tienen de embarazo?, desu, y que será?-Haru fue la primera en hacer una pregunta

-cuatro meses de embarazo, y todavía no lo sé no se deja ver en la ecografía, etto, Haru-san?-le respondió Aine con una sonrisa de disculpa al no saber su nombre

-hahi, que descortés soy, yo soy Haru Miura, amiga de Tsuna-san de Japón, mi llama es tipo rayo, mi sueño es ser una gran diseñadora de ropa, asi como una buena esposa, mucho gusto en conocerla y me gustaría pedir su permiso para llamarla Bria desu-termino su presentación Haru un poco sonrojada por hablar muy deprisa

-claro que me pueden decir asi, de hecho mis amigos asi me llaman, y espero que un día me dejes modelar uno de tus diseños Haru-le contesto con una sonrisa cálida Aine, provocando sonrojos y un Tsuna celoso sujetándola mas fuerte por la cintura para demostrar que es de el

-por supuesto que si, espero que mis diseños te hagan justicia Bria-chan-y con esto el ambiente tenso se rompió

-bueno siguiente pregunta-les dijo Tsuna mientras le daba un beso en la nuca a su mujer y todos se sonrojaban, no esperaban que su jefe se volviera tan demostrativo en las muestras de cariño, eran japoneses por dios no estaban acostumbrados a eso

-Decimo, porque no nos dijo que estaba casado con la jefa Notte?-Gokudera le pregunto un poco serio a Tsuna

-bueno, primero porque ella no se ha revelado a nadie en la mafia todavía y teníamos que preparar algunas cosas para que nadie tratara de matarla, dentro de la mafia, y segundo porque ella es mía y no quiero que nadie más la vea, como es tan guapa seguro se enamorarían de ella y tercero yo no tengo tanto tiempo libre como para matar todo el que ose mirarla más de tres segundo-lo último fue dicho mientras un aura oscura salía de Tsuna

-kukufufuf Tsunayoshi, es malo ser tan celoso, mi pregunta es porque todos se presentaron como guardianes de los elementos del cielo pero nocturnos?-pregunto piña-chan ejemm digo Monkuro

-porque, en sí, nuestra Famiglia es un poco distinta, asi como hay un cielo de día, tiene que existir su contraparte, un cielo oscuro, nuestra llamas son iguales a las de ustedes solo que estas tienen una tonalidad más oscura, y asi se oye más Genial le da otros aires no lo crees asi, guardián de la niebla Rokuro Monkuro- esta vez quien contesto fue Martina, con una sonrisa que hacía que su cara pareciera de un niño que la de una chica de 25 años, he hizo que Monkuro se sonrojara, y que los jefes sonrieran

-pero aun asi?, porque hay dos guardianes del sol?-pregunto Takeshi

-bueno ustedes tienen dos nieblas, porque nosotros no podemos tener dos soles, Yamamoto Takeshi Guardián de la lluvia-le respondió Giovanna haciendo un puchero

-jajajaja si tienes razón, pero debe haber algo mas?, nop?-le contesto Takeshi sonrojado al ver a la griega haciendo pucheros

-si lo recuerdas, hay un sol del atardecer y un sol nocturno, ambos son soles pero su flama es diferente mientras el sol del atardecer es un amarillo opaco, la llama del sol nocturno es plateada, tienen las mismas características lo que varía son los colores de llama-explico Greta y todos asintieron

-bueno, está claro ustedes tienen los mismos atributos pero las llamas que emiten son más oscuras, el décimo teme por su esposa y por eso no la había presentado hasta ahora, bien todo hasta ahora está claro, pero como se conocieron?-Gokudera hizo la pregunta bomba

-los conocí, cuando me salvaron la vida/salvo a mi hermana/me salvo-fue la respuesta de todos en la famiglia Notte, y saco una gota en todos los demás

-eso está bien, pero Gokudera-san se refiere a si no los pueden contar con detalles-ohh por primera vez hablo Kyoko (la verdad no me cae bien su personaje, casi no hace nada, asi que no hacer con ella, la mato le busco pareja o la regreso a Japón le borro los recuerdo y que se case con Mochida,bahh no sé qué hacerle si alguien tiene idea o le cae bien y no la quiere muerta que comente ahora o calle para siempre, si hago que muera la verdad no se me ocurre algún trama con ella más el que sea mala y trate se separar el matrimonio Feliz)

-bueno Kyoko-chan, esos detalles solo ellos se los contaran cuando estén listos, denles tiempo de conocernos y conocerlos mejor, siguiente pregunta?-

-omnívoro, como fue que nadie se opuso en tu ceremonia de sucesión y hasta se arrodillaron ante ti-Wooo Kyo-kun hablo

-bueno veraz, es la mafia chicos tienes que hacerte respetar, en estos cinco años me hice un buen renombre en la mafia como un asesino solitario "el Vampiro"jajajaja fue divertido ver las caras de todos los jefes cuando se enteraron de ello, obviamente nadie se opuso a mí-la sonrisa que Tsuna tenía era oscura que provoco que tonos temblaran de miedo

-el Vampiro, es un asesino a sueldo que en tan solo dos meses de su aparición en la mafia fue catalogado como el segundo mejor después de Reborn, su apodo viene de que solo ataca en las noches y un sobreviviente comento que de sus dientes escurría sangre como si la bebiera, aun con todo eso el solo ataco para destruir a los líderes de crímenes horripilantes, si tienes un negocio con la trata de Bancas, tráfico de órganos o narcotráfico él te visitara y vaciara tu sangre-Luka explico a todos y el silencio pesado fue roto por Tsuna

-jajajaja realmente eso fue un accidente, yo solo le había disparado en el hombro pero el hombre se movió y le disparen en el pecho al segundo disparo, cuando me incline para pedirle donde estaban encerradas las chicas su sangre me entro en la boca y bueno yo no me lo iba a tragar, también Xanxus y Reborn siempre me dijeron que no mostrara emociones en mi rostro creo que se malinterpreto todo, no puedo decirles que fue al único que mate, he matado a varias personas, prefiero evitarlo pero todos los que han muerto definitivamente lo merecían, por lo general los dejo para que Vindice los encierre-las palabras de Tsuna les dieron a entender que aunque cambiara seguirá manteniendo sus ideales de reformar la mafia

 **Bueno eso fue todo amigos, esta fue la primera parte de conociéndonos, el siguiente capitulo revelara a Tres parejas**


	11. cap11 tu y yo

**Tu y yo**

* * *

 **vaya...vaya hoy estoy feliz y creo que actualizare toda la historia hasta que alcance el capitulo en Wattpad...aclaraciones en Wattpad va mas adelantada por lo que la historia giro en torno a una votación que realice sobre conservar o no a kyoko la verdad la odio y no se me ocurría un papel en mi historia para ella, así que en Wattapad me dieron su bendición para desaparecer la, aunque claro no le deique en capitulo entero a su muerte solo la mension de ello y borrón y cuenta nueva la vida sigue, asi que no se sorprendan en el próximo capitulo usp spoiler**

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que todo se descubrió, Tsuna y Aine han sido inseparables, todos se dieron cuenta de que su jefe puede ser muy celoso y posesivo en cuanto a su esposa se trata, desde que llegaron la mansión no Ha sido nada tranquila, primero su jefe es un maniático adicto el sexo por lo en lo que más de una ocasión les ha tocado ver escenas comprometedoras en las que su jefe solo les miraba como si tuviera las llaves del infierno y lo abriría si lo osaban interrumpir, en la cocina, el estudio, la biblioteca, la piscina, por dios hasta en el techo lo habían hecho en esa semana por lo que los guardianes de ambos jefes tuvieron que encargarse del papeleo en vista de que sus jefes no pensaban coherentemente.

-chicos no entren a la cocina en la próxima hora-le informo Martina a todos los guardianes Vongola y Notte quienes por acuerdo mutuo decidieron que la sala 1 de reuniones era un buen lugar para el papeleo puesto que cabían ambas familias

-otra vez, por dios es que Tsuna no se puede controlar un poco la mujer está embarazada-suspiraba Kyoya (woooaaaaa, se preguntan que hará hay pues es fácil, nadie le a quitado el regalito de Reborn, por lo que no se puede alejar de la mansión)

-y eso que no los vistes en sus primeros años, esto es poco en comparación de su primer año como esposos-le decía Anna con un suspiro

-jeje en eso tienes Razón, recuerdo que una vez regresaron con espinas en la espalda ambos y aun asi se nota que lo hicieron por la cara de satisfacción de ambos-le comento Greta

-si, lo recuerdo y también Recuerdo cuando fuimos a la casa de Aine y Luka, hicimos un iglú y ellos no salieron de ahí por dos días- dijo Leandro Besando a Greta (también en esa semana se enteraron que Leandro y Greta son novios, asi como Alonzo y Anna)

-aun si nos cuentan eso, no suena como el Tsuna que conocemos-les dijo Takeshi todos los Notte solo suspiraron y volvieron a su trabajo firmar y leer papel

-Sawada es EXTREMO con su novia-entro gritando Ryohei y lo que se gano es que todo lo atacaran son bolígrafos en la cara-es decir fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua para todos y en cuanto abrí la puerta un cuchillo por poco me decapita-todos solo suspiraron u volvieron a sus papeles

Después de tres horas de haberse reunido por fin entre todos acabaron con el papeleo cuando las puertas de las sala de Reuniones se abrió estrepitosamente y todos saltaron del susto, para encontrar a un Tsuna con una sonrisa bobalicona, la ropa desarreglada y el cabello revuelto

-chicos daremos una fiesta-eso fue todo ellos estallaron

-QQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEE, SUEÑAS!-todos le gritaron a Tsuna colectivamente

-valla, creo que no lo entendieron fue una orden no una sugerencia-y con estas palabras Tsuna los miro a todos con un aura que prometía nada bueno y todos callaron y se sentaron para escuchar-verán, es hora de proseguir al siguiente plan, por lo que oficialmente Aine y yo les diremos a los demás jefes que estamos casados, pero primero haremos una fiesta con nuestros amigos asi que Takeshi y Giovanna irán a Rusia para invitar a Irina Lébedev a nuestra fiesta en una semana, por el papeleo no se apuren esta semana lo haremos Aine y Yo, las invitaciones las tiene Reborn por lo que cada uno pase con él para que se las de y ustedes personalmente se las entregaran a quien yo les indique-todos asintieron con la cabeza y cuando iba a decir más parejas un grito lo detuvo

-siiiiiii! Yupiiiii veremos a Irina, yeeeeeyyyyy- Giovanna saltaba en su su lugar de felicidad

-bueno Tsuna yo no tengo inconvenientes pero porque en parejas?, si es en Rusia no seria mejor que Luka fuera?-wooo Takeshi sereno da mello

-bueno en eso tienes Razón pero mi híper intuición ice que asi debe de ser-al ver que la mención de la híper intuición callo posibles quejas prosiguió-Kyoya y Chrome irán con Dino, solo que él no está en Italia tienen que ir por el a Japón, Hayato y Haru irán por Emma está en su isla por vacaciones, Monkuro y Martina irán a invitar a Alice Rosse en África al parecer fue de vacaciones con una amiga, Alonzo y Anna ustedes irán al norte de Italia por Branna Flaviane, Hana y Ryohei irán a invitar a Varia, Luka con Leandro y Greta irán a la india por las hermanas Adalti de ustedes van tres porque ellas son las más difíciles de convencer, bien esas serán sus misiones, nos vemos chicos y con cuidado-todos asintieron y saliern en busca de Reborn para que les entregara las invitaciones, y entro Aine a ver a Tsuna

-lamento hacerte este pedido tan repentino pero quisiera celebrar con nuestros amigos, el que ya no ténganos que esconder-Aine se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba recargado en la pared-por cierto los más jóvenes que harán-

-eso es fácil, ellos nos ayudaran a decorar todo-Tsuna salió por un momento y regreso son I-pin, Lambo y Futta-muy bien chicos en una semana daremos una fiesta pero no en esta mansión, y no quiero seguir incomodando al abuelo Timoteo con tanto escándalo, asi que investigue y encontré la mansión original de la primera generación asi que con ayuda de Irie y Spaner le refórmanos, y con Viper y Fran pusimos ilusiones para no ser encontrada asi que a partir de hoy esa será nuestro nuevo hogar y la misión de ustedes será adornar el salón principal para la fiesta asi como ayudar a vigilar la mudanza-los tres adolescentes sonrieron(ni idea de cuál es la edad de todos por lo que los pondré de 16 años va y Futta de 17)

-si Tsuna-nii, Bria-nee-dijeron al unísono justo cuando se retiraban el nono entro

-mi querido nieto, asi que ya vas a poner en marcha tu plan y me abandonas-le dijo Timoteo mientras lo abrazaba a el y a Aine

-no es que te quiera abandonar abuelito, pero ya no estás en edad de estar rodeado de escándalo, sino de disfrutar con tus amigos la paz y relajarse, además si nos quedamos aquí te podemos poner en peligro, es mejor que ahora que ya te retiraste disfrutes de no tener la presión de Vongola-con esto Tsuna volvió a abrazar a su abuelo-además pronto serás bisabuelo y en cuanto nazca, te lo vendremos a presentar y siempre que quieras nos puedes visitar-

-jejeje tu que sabes sorprender mira que esconder a esta bella dama por cinco años, está bien Tsuna no te preocupes cuando tus amigos he invitados lleguen mis guardianes y yo los iremos a dejar a tu nuevo hogar, sé que es imposible pero crees que tú y tu esposa calmen sus hormonas y por lo menos nos dejen entrar a la cocina sin temer que un cuchillo nos decapite, y que les permita hacer sus trabajos como jefes-los regaño nono

-jejeje, lo lamento abuelito pero desde mañana nos concentraremos-le sonrió Tsuna

En cuanto noveno salió de la sala escucho sonidos que indicaban que por lo menos hoy también tendría que pensársela dos veces antes de entrar a cualquier habitación

* * *

…con Monkuro y Martina…..

-kukufufuf, por primera vez estoy feliz de obedecer al Vongola y salir en una misión- sonrió Monkuro acomodándose en el asiento del avión

-uff vaya que si y eso que están más controlados que cuando se casaron, pero eso solo prueba que ellos se aman de verdad-le sonrió Martina en el asiento de al lado provocando un sonrojo en Monkuro

-sé que no me incumbe pero me podrías contar como es que te convertiste en guardiana de Brianna Notte, por lo que noto su amista es reciente-le dijo Monkuro a Martina

-sí, eso no te incumbe pero si me cuantas tu historia primero te contare la mía, lo cual es un trato justo no crees-le sonrió Martina y Monkuro asintió sabiendo que si quería saber algo el también tendría que abrirse para ella

-yo fui un experimento humano, la famiglia Estraneo hizo muchos experimentos dolorosos en mi cuerpo, pero cuando pensaban matarme por ser un producto fallido, los mate a todos,kukufufu siempre fui callado esperando la oportunidad de librarme de ese infierno, resulta que su experimento si funciono, me dio este ojo y los seis caminos del infierno, sin embargo lo oculte con ilusiones y espere pacientemente el momento en que me vengaría de ellos, esa matanza libero los todos los caminos del infierno que no lograba utilizar bien, luego junto a mis otros dos camaradas ken y Chikusa escapamos de ahí, nunca pensé que eso traería consecuencias el Vindice me persiguió, todo eso sumado a mi reciente libertad altero un poco mi cerebro una famiglia nos acogió bajo sus alas pero pensé que me harían lo mismo que Estraneo asi que cuando me di cuenta ya los había matado a todos, pero sabes que fue lo peor, lo peor es que ni siquiera use mis propias manos, sino que utilice a otro para hacer el trabajo sucio y hay me di cuenta me había convertido en un monstruo-en esto último la voz se le quebró y sintió unos brazos envolviéndolo, se sentía cálido, seguro, protegido y amado en esos brazos, y se dio cuenta que el extraño sentimiento que tuvo cuando conoció a esa mujer era amor, cuando se sintió más tranquilo prosiguió-pero luego trate de usar el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi para destruir la mafia, pero al enfrentarnos, me di cuenta de algo, ese chico no pelaba por el poder, no el solo luchaba porque sus amigos habían sido heridos, luchaba contra mí porque yo fui el causante de las heridas de sus amigos, pero cada golpe que me daba era cálido, me hacía sentir que la pesadilla pronto terminaría, kukufufuf Su frente siempre fruncida, mientras blande sus puños en una postura de oración ese es Sawada Tsunayoshi, después de perder fui encerrado en Vindice, pero aun en mi encierro algo me llamo, alguien gritaba por ayuda y resulto ser Chrome quien tras sufrir un accidente perdió varios órganos y a ninguno de sus padres le importo yo le di órganos ilusorios hasta hace tres meses cuando le realizaron un trasplante de órganos por parte de Tsunayoshi, al acceder a ser su guardián por el bien de Chrome conviví von ellos y de pronto la locura que me acompañaba poco a poco desaprecio y me gusto estar a su lado es cálido y reconfortante encontré un lugar y personas por las cuales vivir, encontré a mi familia, al igual que tus brazos me transmiten calma y calidez-al terminar de narrar correspondió al abrazo de Martina

-bueno es mi turno, hasta hace cinco años yo vivía en México, ese lugar es el paraíso de los narcotraficantes sabes?, en fin fui secuestrada por una banda de trata de blancas y tráfico de órganos yo otras veinte mujeres, veía como al pasar los días de las veinte solo quedábamos la mitad, tenía miedo mucho miedo de que me pasara al igual que a ellas , cuando me sacaron de mi celda fue para usarme como su prostituta, por mi figura, varios políticos me solicitaban hasta que un día encontré la posibilidad de escapar después de estar en ese lugar por un año era más que obvio que para mi familia yo ya estaba muerta pero aun asi, no quería morir, justo ese día el jefe me elijo a mí para pasarla bien, asi que cuando ya estaba muy borracho aproveche la oportunidad y lo asfixie con su propio cinturón, cuando entraron sus lacayos inconscientemente activé mis llamas del sol de atardecer u se convirtieron en pequeñas pero letales dagas que cortaron cabezas y destriparon a 500 hombres en solo una noche, jajaja me convertí en un mostro igual a ellos, no quiera regresar a mi casa asi que hui me refugie en lo más lejano que pude llegar cerca del mar y justo cuando perdía mi cordura los conocí a Tsuna y Bria, ellos me salvaron de la locura, todos los días me decían que todo estaría bien Tsuna me entreno para poder controlar las llamas pero la jefa curo mi corazón, con abrazos y sonrisas, me trato como una persona no como alguien que mató a 500 personas en una sola noche sino como una joven más, luego conocí a los demás, poco a poco en medio de toda esa locura descubrí a mi familia, ellos me dieron mi nombre, porque después de todo ese tiempo de estar encerrada olvide quien era, olvide la cara de mis padre, lo único que recordaba era ese mar de sangre, así que la jefa me dijo tú serás Martina "no me importa tu pasado, ni lo que hiciste para sobrevivir, solo me interesa lo que harás de ahora en adelante, ahora eres Martina Notte y como tu nombre lo indica eres una Guerrera de la Noche guardiana del sol del atardecer" y esas palabras salvaron mi alma, la jefa mi dio una nueva vida y la aprovechare para que junto a ella y Tsuna logramos cambiar este mundo oscuro por uno donde en la noche logres admirar también el resplandor verdadero del cielo y sus guardianes, se podría decir que soy la guardiana de la estrella-al terminar de hablar Martina lloro mientras abrazaba a Monkuro como su vida dependiera de eso

-ya no llores tu eres de la familia y daría mi vida si con ella logro proteger la tuya, sabes cuándo te vi bajar del jet, sentí algo diferente en mi pecho, al pasar la semana cada vez que te veía algo me empujaba a querer estar cerca de ti, ahora lo sé, te amo Martina Notte-y con esa bella declaración Monkuro beso a Martina

-pero yo ya estoy sucia, fui ensuciada, fui una prostituta en ese maldito lugar yo no te merezco- Martina Rompió el beso

-y, a mi no importa tu pasado, déjame borrar de ti esos sucesos y cambiarlos por recuerdos de los dos juntos con nuestros amigos, a mí me gusta la Martina que sobrevivo a todo y está presente justo ahora frente de mi-cuando termino de hablar la volvió a besar y esta vez ella también le correspondió el beso y Monkuro pensó que sería bueno agradecerle a Tsuna por darles una semana para regresar porque la aprovecharía

* * *

…con Takeshi y Giovanna…

Ambos estaban en sus asientos en un silencio un tanto incomodo que Takeshi trato de romper

-y, etttoo, cuál es tu color favorito? Giova-chan-

-ahh, pues creo que el azul, disculpa Takeshi pero te sientes incomodo a mi lado?-

-no. Porque piensas eso-

-es que cuando estas a mi alrededor te noto diferente a como eres con los demás-ella no era tonta veía el cambio de comportamiento del guardián de la lluvia, con los demás sonreía como tonto y cuando ella estaba no lo hacía se veía bastante tranquilo

-no es eso solo que no sé cómo, tratarte algo en mi te siente especial y cuando estas alrededor no sé qué hacer me concentro en ti y olvido lo demás y solo quiero que me mires a mí-con lo dicho Takeshi la pobre Giovanna se sonrojo hasta las orejas-que te parece si contamos como conocimos a Tsuna y Bria y asi nos conoceremos mejor-al ver asentir a Giovanna el comenzó –bueno yo conocí a Tsuna cuando trate de suicidarme, antes yo solo era bueno en el Béisbol, mi mama murió cuando yo era muy pequeño y siempre pensé que con sonreír aunque no lo sintiera de corazón y rodearme de gente el dolor disminuiría, jeje la vida no es tan simple, cuando en secundaria me rompí mi brazo pese, si ya no juego la gente ya no me hablara y entonces yo estaré de nuevo solo, de lo que nunca me di cuenta y de eso se encargó Tsuna el me abrió los ojos, yo ya estaba solo porque esa sonrisa falsa alejaba de mi a los demás, el me enseño que un verdadero amigo está ahí para tu y te dice la verdad más cruda que tu no quieres ver, y eso hizo Tsuna evito que me matara y me abrió los ojos no estaba solo, el estaba hay para mí, estaba mi papa a quien por mi egoísmo casi le quito también a si hijo, el fruto del amor con su esposa y lo último que le quedaba en el mundo y yo nunca lo hubiera visto de esa manera si no hubiera sido por Tsuna, después descubrí que Tsuna estaba involucrado en la mafia pero cuando vi cuanto le afectaba decidí fingir que era un juego pero un día Tsuna me dijo "Takeshi, somos amigos, puedo ver a través de tus mentiras ya sé que esto no lo consideras un juego, sé que eres serio en esto a sí que te pido por favor que dejar de tratar de engañarme y hazte fuerte para que juntos protejamos a todos los que queremos "esa fue la primera vez que Tsuna me dio a entender que él nunca me abandonaría pero me daba la libertad de volar por el cielo hacia mi hogar, mi famila, jejeje supongo que es todo tu puedes o no contarme eso depende de ti-y con esto Takeshi espero y Giovanna asintió y comenzó a contar su relato

-bueno yo conocía a Bria y Tsuna justo cuando pensé que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en la vida, yo soy la hija ilegítima de un político griego con una cantante, lamentablemente el político con su esposa jamás van a poder tener hijos, asi que yo me convertí en su heredera para el mundo yo soy su hija legitima, mi madre con tal de estar a mi lado de convirtió en mi nana y no sabía esta hasta que cumplí los diez años cuando mi madrastra me gritaba en medio de su embriagues, sabes siempre me pregunte porque mis padres eran tan fríos con migo y por qué mi nana (de niñera no la mama de Tsu) era tan cálida con migo porque el abrazo de mi padre era tan frio mientras que el de ella era tan cálido y ese día lo comprendí yo era una bastarda, entonces odie a todos, los odie por ocultarme eso, me volví fría, ya na me importaba, no tenía nada que hacer pero cuando tenía doce vi como mi madrastra trato de matar a mi madre eso me enojo, active mis llamas inconscientemente, le corte su preciosa cara por primera vez en mi vida estaba furiosa la amenace, le dije que si volvía a lastimar a mi madre no solo arruinaría su rostro sino también su carrera, mi padre no se lo tomo muy bien y me amenazo con echar a mi madre a la calle, asi que le propuse un trato, yo sería la hija ejemplar, sacaría las mejore notas, la mejor atleta, la mejor en todo para que el me presumiera ante sus amistades como quisiera a cambio ellos no volverían a tocar a mi madre, y eso fue lo que paso pero hace cinco años antes de conocer a Tsuna y Bria, mi madrastra se embriago y en medio de eso ella y mi madre rodaron por las escaleras, pero solo mi madre murió, resulta que mi madre tenía un tumor en la cabeza y el golpe lo único que provoco fue una hemorragia que causo su muerte, me enoje el trato era que a mi madre nada le iba a pasar asi que los mate, empuje a mi madrasta por las escaleras que causo la muerte de mi madre lo único que tenía en este mundo, lo único que me decía que yo era alguien amada, después de empujarla por las escaleras la apuñale, y culpe de todo a mi padre asi que él está en la cárcel de por vida, todas las pruebas apuntan a él, luego en una reunión de negocios me encontré con Bria, ella solo me vio corrió me abrazo y me dijo ya está bien, todo está bien, era una desconocida pero aun asi noto mi dolor y me consoló, luego Tsuna me propuso unirme a la famiglia Notte y acepte no me quería separar de esa calidez que transmitían aquellas personas, vendí las acciones que tenía invertidas en una empresa, cobre la herencia de mi padre y los seguí aun formo parte de la política Griega como medida de seguridad para los planes de Bria, pero ya no tengo tanta responsabilidad como antes, ellos me enseñaron a controlar mis llamas y a cambio yo les ayude en cuanto consejos de administración aunque debo de reconocer que son mejores que yo en eso-cuando termino de hablar sintió los brazos de Takeshi a su alrededor

-ya se quera ese sentimiento, era amor, Giovanna te gustaría ser mi novia-le decía Takeshi mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

-sí, tus brazos me hacen sentir segura, pero que no se te olvida yo soy una tormenta-y cuando termino de hablar le robo un Beso a Takeshi el cual sorprendido, tardó en responder pero en cuando comprendió intensifico el beso

* * *

….con Kyoya y Chrome…

-Kyoya, cuando le diremos al jefe de lo nuestro-le decía Nagi a Kyoya, quien la mantenía en sus piernas

-cuando el carnívoro pase tu etapa de celo-y conesto dicho beso a Nagi


	12. cap12 Bailamos my lady

**Bailamos my lady**

La música sonaba, y los bailarines rítmicamente danzaban por ese bello y esplendoroso lugar, la tranquilidad y armonía reinaba mientras las parejas danzaban en medio de aquel salón…ejem, si como no, en realidad ambos jefes emitían un aura negra que dejo a todos asustados, temblado por sus vidas en un rincón, y ambos dijeron con voz de ultratumba-está muy bien que se lleven mejor chicos, pero ahora tendrán que pagar por destruir la mansión nueva-que sucedió, simple regresemos a ese día por la mañana

…..mansión del noveno Vongola 8:30 am…

-oya,oya yo pensé que seriamos los primeros en llegar-un Monkuro sonriente exclamo al ver entrar a las demás parejas con los otros jefes mafiosos en la sala

-pues ya vez piña, no eres el único que pensó llegar temprano-un sonriente Hayato con expresión de delincuente saco de la ensoñación a todos por las auras de pelea que emanaba ambos, asi que como buen samaritano Kyoya se alio con Hayato para ir por la piña, Takeshi y Ryohei se pusieron en guardia para lo que vendrá despues

Todos se alarmaron al notar como cada guardián Vongola sacaba sus armas dispuestos a combatir un todos contra todos, hasta que la voz de nono los hizo detenerse-chicos sé que están entusiasmados por saber más historias de Tsuna en el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, pero no hay necesidad de que destruyan mi casa, mejor vallamos a la mansión de la famiglia Vongola-Notte-al decir estas palabras todos asintieron y después de tres segundos se dieron cuenta de lo dicho y un grito colectivo se oye por toda la mansión

-QQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEE UNA NUEEEEVVVAA MMMAAANNNSSSIOONNN, CAUUUAUNNNDOOO SUCEDIOOO-al ver las expresiones de todos nono solo sonrió y los guio a las limosinas, todos hasta los invitados se encontraban en un silencio abrumador que noveno sentía la necesidad de irse de ese lugar, y en la mente de todos la misma idea se abrió paso la cual fue "cuantos secretos más guardaras de nosotros" cada uno por lo que sentían hacia los jefes Vongola y Notte como amigos, familiares, autoproclamados algo pero hoy por fin se descubrirán los secretos guardados por tanto tiempo a ambas familias, y todos se llevaran la sorpresa de sus vidas

-ese mismo día 10:00 am un bosque raro-

-noveno este es un bosque, seguro que tomamos el camino correcto a la mansión?-a pasar de todos tener dudas de adonde se dirigían Martina fue la única que hizo la pregunta, pero cuando nono le iba a responder

-waaa, nos vamos a caer ya no se mas camino-Greta grito y señalo para que todos vieran que era verdad lo que decía, hasta que cuando pensaron que era su final, atravesaron el despeñadero como si se tratara de un telón que revelo un hermoso jardín con una fuente en el medio, un portón de rosas blancas, varios tipos de flores adornaban ese jardín, asi como diferentes árboles, desde frutales hasta Sakuras, y conforme avanzaban se apreciaba un bello castillo medieval, con enredaderas creciendo por sus paredes dándole un toque hermoso y enigmático, como el de atravesar por sus puertas les dará la respuesta a su problemas y no estaban tan equivocados. Al ver a todos con la boca abierta por el paisaje tan bello que tenían ante sus ojos volvió a tomar la palabra

-si estoy seguro que el camino es el correcto, bienvenidos a la primera casa de Giotto D´Vongola, esta era la mansión de su familia antes de que él se reuniera con sus guardianes, antes de que se volviera el creador de Vongola, cuando era el hijo ilegitimo del rey en turno y tenia que ocultarse de la sociedad, esta casa fue reformada entre Tsuna y Aine, asi como ellos hicieron su descubrimiento a través de la historia de la famiglia Notte, todo fue preparado en secreto por ellos, y el despeñadero que vieron era solo una ilusión hecha entre Frank y Mammon, aunque cabe decir que otros tres ilusionistas poderosos la crearon antes que nosotros, para encontrarla al parecer utilizaron, las habilidades de ambos para no perderse en la ilusión, bien llegamos, sus amigos los esperan –dicho esto todos observaron a la limosina detenerse en frente de una gran puerta, y en frente de esta puerta muchos sirvientes asi como sus jefes y amigos, quienes los recibieron con un abrazo colectivo

-vamos chicos, adentro hablaremos-haciendo un ademan con su mano Tsuna los invito a pasar, por dentro el castillo hizo que sus bocas se abrieran de nuevo, tenía ese toque clásico, pero ambientado con cosas modernas que no le quitaba belleza todo armonizaba, perfectamente, desde los sillones cafés oscuros, con su toque de elegancia, y la pantalla plasma que decoraba la pared todo era simplemente perfecto y bello.

Todos se sentaron en los sillones y para remarcar como animales primitivos cada uno de los ya emparejados los hombres sentaron a sus mujeres en sus regazos, _Takeshi y Giovanna, Hayato y Haru, Ryohei y Hana, Tsuna y Aine_ (en su trono, porque el es el jefe) _Monkuro y Martina, Alonzo y Anna, Leandro y Greta, Kyoya y Chrome,_ para sorpresa de todos _Luka y la jefa de la famiglia Rosse Alice,_ la cual mide 1.65 metros, su cabello es negro como la noche y sus ojos son de un color rojo brillante, los demás que no tenían pareja sintieron un poco de celos y se sentaron juntos den otro gran sillón, lo que nadie noto fue que Kyoko los veía desde un pasillo escondida

Cuando alguien iba a expresar sus preguntas la puerta del salón se vio abierta para sorpresa de muchos por Xanxus, sonriendo y después apareció un Reborn por las escaleras al ver a todos los invitados y amigos reunidos la caótica explicación al estilo Vongola da comienzo

-hola Yoshi, bria bien solo no traje a las basuras con migo-saludo Xanxus a la pareja, a los ellos respondieron un bienvenido y Xanxus tomo asiento y los chicos se desmayaron por ver a Tsuna y Xanxus interactuar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

-ese día 12:35 pm-

Después de que los machos Vongola recobraran el conocimiento se dio iniciada la conversación-muy bien chicos, sé que tiene preguntas que hacer comiencen, este es el día de verdades-les dijo Tsuna a todos los ahí reunidos el primero en comenzar fue Dino

-Tsuna porque Reborn no tiene su forma de bebe?-el jefe Cavallone recuerda que en la ceremonia de sucesión era un bebe porque ahora esta asi, la verdad sea dicha a todos les pareció raro ver lo en su cuerpo crecido pero a nadie se les aclaro cuando regresaron de su entrenamiento porque su jefe estaba en celo y bueno cosas pasaron no

-bueno veras Dino, le pedí a Verde que cooperara con Vongola a cambio de proporcionarle cualquier cosa que el solicitara y entre los proyectos que llevo a cabo fue crear un suero para los arcobaleno, asi que cuando me fui con Reborn a Rusia le hice probar el suero antes de subir al avión, y como sirvió para la siguiente semana se lo daremos a los demás arcobaleno

-oye, Tsunayoshi Sawada me estás diciendo que fui tu conejillo de indias-le recrimino un furioso Reborn a Tsuna, la ira destellando por sus ojos, el ambiente tenso fue cortado por un comentario de Tsuna

-bueno no te lo hubiera dado si mi híper intuición me hubiera advertido peligro para ti, alguien más tiene una pregunta?-sonriéndole de lado a Reborn Tsuna siguió con la actividad

-herbívoro, cuéntanos todo lo que nos has ocultado, desde que te volvimos a ver-le exigió con una mirada Kyoya a Tsuna el cual solo suspiro intercambio miradas con Aine en señal de aprobación

-al ver que no te andas por las ramas, está bien les contare todo, espero y la información que les daré no los altere demasiado- al ver a todos asentir prosiguió-la razón de esta fiesta es para comunicarles a nuestros aliados más cercanos y amigos que Aine y Yo nos casamos y en cinco meses nacerá nuestro primer hijo-a diferencia que con los guardianes Dino, Enma, Alice, Branna, Irina, Lakshmi, Mayanin y Xanxus solo asintieron a las palabras de Tsuna y le indicaron proseguir después de todo ellos veían la mirada de amor que se daban Tsuna y Aine, ya nada les sorprendía con esos dos-Bueno después de irme de Japón se supone que entrenaría con nono, pero en lugar es eso termine volviéndome temporalmente un Varia, asi que me fui a vivir con ellos, al inicio era un problema porque Xanxus siempre me quería matar, pero aun asi fue un excelente profesor lo que Reborn no logro meterme a coscorrones Xanxus lo hizo en dos meses, hasta yo me sorprendí cuando todos los temas de la escuela se volvieron tan fáciles, mi entrenamiento fue riguroso porque yo practicaba con todos los miembros de varia con el fin de controlar mejor mi llama, lo cual resulto mejor de lo esperado, logre dominar todas las llamas para usarlas en casos extremos, y me cure mi miedo a los fantasmas por culpa de Mammon, en algún momento en esos dos meses Xanxus empezó a llamarme Yoshi y yo generalmente lo llamo Xan, por mi crecimiento me empezaron a dar misiones de infiltración y de eliminación, fue durante mi primer misión que empezaron a llamarme "el vampiro" ya todos saben porque, pero no les quiero endulzar las cosas chicos, yo he matado a muchas personas, desaparecer a una famiglia de 1500 hombres me tomo solo tres horas, exterminarla y borrar cualquier cosas referente a ella, durante una misión me infiltre en la base enemiga y fingí ser un prisionero para poder eliminarlos desde la raíz pero ahí fue donde me encontré con Aine, durante esos seis meses me dedique a entrenarla en su llama le conté de mis planes sobre la mejora de la mafia, ella tomo la decisión de seguirme asi que empezamos a viajar por el mundo en busca de sus guardianes, cada uno fue encontrado cuando para salvar su vida activaron inconscientemente su llama, esa es una de las habilidades de los Notte, el sentir llamas de la noche, es decir una vez que activas la llama esa llamara el cielo, cada vez que encontrábamos a alguien nuevo Aine sanaba su corazón y yo los entrenaba, no es que no quisiera ayudarlos sino que esa parte le correspondía a ella para que forjaran su vínculo, después de eso Aine reconstruyo su famiglia se anunció a la mafia y rápidamente se posiciono como la segunda mejor y mi identidad como el Vampiro fue descubierta por aquellos que tenían dudas, digo los convencí amablemente de aceptarme sin rechistar o ya sabían que suceda cuando cuestiones al vampiro Vongola, nos veíamos en secreto, juntos visitamos aquellos en los que confiábamos que no revelarían nuestra relación, y por eso los invitamos hoy, luego de dos años de novios, nos casamos oficialmente pero en secreto, el cual solo sabían varia y mi mama, ambos entrenamos para manejar los asuntos financieros administrativos y como pelear con el papeleo, contrate a verde con Irie y Spaner ambos se encargan del desarrollo de las cajas arma y los anillos, por lo que Vongola controla a quien se le da esas armas, poco a poco me fui haciendo un renombre asi como Aine subió a la cima, el tiempo paso rápido pronto llego la ceremonia de sucesión y durante el entrenamiento secuestre a Reborn y le conté todo…y eso a sido todo, seria un resumen de lo que ha pasado cuando ustedes no estaba a mi lado-

-si pero se te olvida decir que tienes un lado sádico peor que el de Reborn-le sonrió Aine-bueno chicos con el tiempo contaremos las historias de mi famiglia, por el momento vayamos a alistarnos para el baile, miren que ya se atardeció muy rápido-al escuchar las palabras de Aine todos asintieron y fueron guiados por la servidumbre hacia sus habitaciones

-ese día a las 7:00 pm-

Y es asi como llegamos al inicio, todos bajaron, llegaron al salón sonde se daría el baile, todos vestidos para la ocasión poco a poco las parejas formadas pasaban a la pista de baile y algunas nuevas se formaban Dino y Branna(una bella irlandesa, de cabello negro y ojos negros), Reborn y Mayanin(que significa pura, piel acanelada, ojos negros y un cabello lacio negro), Enma y Lakshmi (que es la diosa de la belleza y abundancia, de cabello negro ondulado y ojos café miel) Xanxus y Irina (de cabello azul, ojos violetas y piel blanca), todos estaban tranquilos, nono los veía con una sonrisa hasta que Hibari ataco a Monkuro, este le contesto con otro golpe y se desato una guerra de todos contra todos, hasta que los jefes y anfitriones emitieron su aura oscura, que los mando a temblar a todos en un rincón, justo cuando estaban a punto de corregir a los desastrosos de oyó un grito desgarrador que les hizo caer en cuenta de que Kyoko no la habían visto desde la mañana, cuando salieron la vieron tendida en el suelo, con sangre chorreando de su mano, nadie entendió que pasaba nada parece indicar que fue atacada por alguien más, justo cuando Aine se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien, Kyoko salto sobre ella y trato de apuñarla por suerte Tsuna es más rápido y tomo la puñalada por Aine, ambas chicas gritaron

-Tsu-kun, porque te metiste, si no lo hubieras hecho tu y yo podríamos vivir felices juntos-con sonrisa macabra Kyoko se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de Tsuna y seguía con su dialogo-si tú no te hubieras alejado de mí, yo sería tu esposa no esta ambiciosa, no lo ves Tsu-kun ella solo te quiere por tu puesto, no por quien eres en realidad-

-ah, eso sí que no, tú no puedes decir si mis sentimientos son falsos porque yo amo todo de Tsuna hasta cuando él es dame lo amo-y con el enojo reunido Aine pateo a Kyoko de manera que callera en los brazos de su hermano, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Tsuna sintió una bala pasar en su brazo, al voltear vieron a Kyoko quien había disparado, Xanxus tomo a Kyoko y le rompió el cuello, todos lo miraron atónitos al ver que tan fácil la había matado pero después de ver de lo que era capaz de hacer la chica que había apuñalado a su amigo y tratado de matar a Aine posiblemente esa muerte rápida fue lo mejor que hicieron de lo contrario sería torturada y llevada a Vindice, por eso Ryohei solo lloro en silencio la muerte de su ultimo familias con Hana apoyándolo, Tsuna y Aine se dirigieron a la ala medica

-al otro dia por la mañana-

Lo que iba a ser una reunión alegre termino en ser un funeral, todos incineraron el cuerpo de Kyoko le dieron el pésame a Ryohei asi como este se disculpó por los problemas que causo su hermana. Aun con todos los sucesos ocurridos decidieron seguir con las actividades programadas y en el transcurso de día Ryohei recupero su espíritu, y volvió a ser el mismo de antes

-bien chicos es la hora tomaremos una foto de todos-Aine les grito a todos quienes posaron enfrente de la puerta de la mansión en conmemoración de la reunión que hizo que conocieran la verdad de muchas personas, surgiera el amor y la verdadera lealtad y confianza como familia y amigos

 **creo que la narración me quedo del asco pero ya ni modo**


	13. cap13 servidumbre a la vongola

Bienvenidos a la mansión de la décima generación Vongola/Notte, al entrar pueden apreciar su magnificencia y una paz que hacen sentir a tu alma en tranquilidad, el verde se sus alrededores inspira tus sentimientos más románticos, la fuente te da la paz y la mansión te provoca querer ver cómo fue la vida en esa majestuosidad en la época donde las mujeres usaban vestidos esponjosos y los hombres un traje y sombrero de copa…si como no hablamos de Tsuna y sus amigos que en la actualidad después de vivir bajo el mismo techo por un mes han provocado un caos monumental, han destruido completamente los jardines por diversión y descargo de rabia, nuestro decimo ha decidido que el momento de enseñarles su lección correspondiente ha llegado, con su esposa en el quinto mes de embarazo, su vientre ya se le nota abultado y puede que en un despiste la hieran a ella también asi que por el bien de su mujer e hijo asi como de su cordura será mejor enseñarles una lección como ha Reborn.

_primer objetivo Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi_

Después de aquella pelea se encuentra en la oficina de su jefe (cada jefe tiene su oficina para ocuparse de los asuntos de su propia famiglia) al llegar se encuentra con una escena que no le agrado nada, Takeshi al lado derecho de su jefe, tal y como él lo ha hecho desde que asumieron Roles, no solo está ahí, no señor el idiota esta haciendo lo que le corresponde a él por ser mano derecha del decimo

-ahahahaa, hola Hayato ya terminaste de desquitarte con Monkuro y Kyoya-Takeshi estaba más que feliz que el otro regresara su mente ya no daba para más de papeleo y cosas de empresas

-che, aun lado friki del baseball, hare mi trabajo-al llegar al frente del escritorio de su jefe sintió un aura peligrosa

-jaja, no señores, a partir de ahora ustedes están castigados, Takeshi por no lograr parar la pelea y tu Hayato por participar en ella, no se dieron cuenta de que mi esposa estaba en el jardín y por culpa de ustedes, tuvo que usar sus llamas para escapar de sus peleas-el aura que emitía Tsuna provocaba que ambos guardianes quisieran, correr por sus vidas

-ma,ma,ma Tsuna ellos solo querían desahogar tensiones entre camaradas-tratando en vano de tranquilizar a su jefe trato de ponerle una mano en su hombro la cual fue rechazada bruscamente por Tsuna

-si decimo, jamas dañaríamos a Brianna-sama-en vano trataron de salvar sus pellejos

-fufufu, asi que no la dañarían, pues eso es perfecto a partir de hoy hasta que a mí se me dé la gana, ambos usaran vestidos de maid´s, Takeshi ahora será mi mano derecha y Hayato tu iras a ponerte a las órdenes de mi esposa, cumplirás cualquier antojo o capricho que tenga si la escucho quejarse de ti también serás esclavo de todas las mujeres en la mansión-al ver los rostros aterrados de sus guardianes sonrió después llamo a dos de las maids mas confiables-Aome, Hikari por favor denles sus uniformes y ustedes estarán al pendiente de que ellos hagan lo que les he pedido, si ven algo que no corresponda con ser maids, me avisan inmediatamente-

-si, decimo-sama, sígannos por favor-contestaron ambas y se retiraron con los guardianes detrás

-ahh, cierto si tratan de escapar, sus novias se podrán encontrar comprometidas con alguien más al minuto que me entere que se escaparon, asi como que mientras se distraían les puse la pulserita que Reborn me regalo cuando ustedes hicieron el papeleo, ciao-los guardianes podrían jurar que vieron la sonrisa de la muerte en la cara deTsuna

_segundo objetivo, lambo y Ryohei_

Ambos se encontraban en la cocina teniendo una competencia Extrema de comida, ellos no participaron en la pelea pero comen demasiado, mientras estaban con la guardia baja, les coloco las tobilleras, y después les grito haciendo que ambos se atragantaran

-chicos, por acabarse toda la comida, serán castigados y por su bien espero y cumplan-al terminar de hablar entro en la cocina Katsura y se coloco al lado de su jefe-por esta razón partir de hoy y hasta que a mí se me dé la gana ustedes ayudaran en la cocina, bajo las ordenes de Katsura, si tratan de rebelarse o no escuchar a su jefa eso que tienen alrededor del tobillo los hará arrepentirse, entendieron-

-mun, mun-ambos lograron decir ese sonido en afirmación pues los colores del rostro se les fue al ver que era lo que tenían en el tobillo, la cosa infernal de Reborn , al ver que su jefe salía de la cocina suspiraron de alivo, hasta que Katsura les ordeno limpiar su desastre y después picar un costal de cebollas, o si llorarían, seguro que lo harian

_tercer objetivo Hibari Kyoya, Monkuro Rokuro_

Ambos guardianes entraron a la oficina de su jefe tal y como fueron convocados por el esperaban que les diera una misión pero en cuanto entraron los recibió un golpe que los noqueo, en cuanto despertaron se encontraba atados como pececitos, y su ropa había sido remplazada por un traje de Maid muy provocativo

-muy bien, chicos como ustedes consideran gracioso, destruir el precioso jardín de mi esposa ustedes reparan lo que destruyeron y destruirán, durante su pelea casi le dan un golpe a mi esposa de cinco meses de embarazo, asi que ustedes harán todo lo que Mukase y Nagisa les indiquen, comenzando por reparar todo lo que destruyeron hoy-al ver el rostro de sus guardianes añadió-si no quieren acatar las órdenes, sus novias serán comprometidas con alguien que si se preocupe de que vivan en una casa y no en escombros de lo que debería ser-al ver el rostro mas blanco de estos añadió-ahh y les puse un regalito qu Reborn me dio después de nuestro entrenamiento hace un mes asi que ya saben si tratan de escapar, lo que sucederá, buajajaja-Tsuna sonrió de una manera seximente malvada al ver como se llevaban a sus guardianes arrastrando todavía envueltos en cuerda

 **ehh aquí el primero de tres cap del arco "servidumbre a la Vongola"**

 **: me alegra que te gustara lo que le paso a Kyoko...bianqui, bueno ella tardara un poco en aparecer, Giannini el bueno la verdad se me olvido que existia, jeje perry esta con dof**

 **Victoria Chacin618** **:** **jajaja conejo puffhh...si todos se enamoraran i amore e nell aria..kyo-kun y nagi-chan son de mis parejas favoritas**

 **Joker-san:** **nehhh me dio flojera escribir el luto completo y era dar mayor protagonismo a Kyoko de lo que es**


	14. cap14 bienvenidos amos

**Joker-san:** **es bien que tsuna esta forrado pero por dios, competencia de comida...se van a poner choncitos...espero y no les decepcione el capitulo de hoy**

 **victoria chacin618: seee pobres necios ya estan conociendo a su lindo jefe**

 **waaa nadie opino nada del spoiler que les di en el one shot el 14 de febrero...TwT**

Bienvenidos la mansión Vongola, donde serás recibido por las más delicada y finas maid´s, de curvas perfectas e instintos asesinos letales…Todos los guardianes Vongola actualmente se encuentran castigados y son obligados a usar un traje de Maid para complacer en los antojos que sus amas deseen, ellos pesaron que la tarea es fácil, después de todo son mujeres, jajajaja no saben lo equivocados que están

* * *

_primera semana Té a la Notte_

 _Estimada amiga_

 _Estas oficialmente invitada a la fiesta de Té celebrada en la mansión de la décima generación Vongola/Notte el día XX del XX, con el fin de celebrar el baby shower de Brianna Notte, no necesitas traer regalo solo tu presencia_

 _Posdata: te llevaras una sorpresa increíble no se permiten fotos de la sorpresa y se te hará firmar una carta de confidencialidad (pero lo que veras vale la pena lo prometo)_

Como esta invitación otras más fueron enviadas a Branna, Uni (o yuni), Alice, Irina, Mayanin y Lankshmi. El Décimo como buen esposo acepto encantando la idea las invitaciones fueron Hechas y enviadas.

El día acordado las invitadas fueron recibidas por Aome y Hikari, pero la sorpresa fue que con ellas se encontraban Gokudera y Yamamoto, en trajes de maid estilo victoriano, de un bonito color azul cielo, las invitadas solo atinaron a suprimir una risa hasta que ambos dijeron-bienvenidas amas, la señora les espera en el salón- y con estas palabras, no lo soportaron más, todas se rieron hasta llorar, hasta que llegaron al salón donde las mujeres de la mansión se encontraban sentadas

-hola chicas, me alegran que vinieran y Yuni-chan platícanos como fue eso que Byakuran y tú se casaron a escondidas de Ganma en las vegas-soltó con un tono picaron Aine

-QUEEE, TUUU QUUEE?!-el grito resonó por toda la mansión para sorpresa de todos fue Reborn el que grito, al parecer nadie le había notificado que el día de la fiesta de inauguración de la nueva mansión Yuni y Byakuran faltaron porque se escaparon a las vegas

-ahh, tío Reborn, no me digas que no te enteraste de nada, hace ya un mes que todo paso-para sorpresa de Yuni Reborn solo cubrió su cara con su fedora

-Bueno, en realidad acabo de regresar de una misión que tuve en la india y no me he enterado de esos detalles-a pesar de cubrirse el rostro con su fedora, Yuni pudo ver un pequeño y leve sonrojo en el rostro de su tío

-la culpa la tienes por irrumpir en pláticas de chicas, yo te lo iba a comentar en mi despacho…pero tú no por supuesto que no esperaste a que te lo dijera- una nueva voz conocida para todos irrumpió en la conversación

-dame-Tsuna, tus informes siempre son aburridos-y con un golpe en la cabeza de Tsuna en señal de retirada estratégica, Reborn se alejó del grupo de mujeres

-bueno señoras, lamento la interrupción, siéntanse libres de usar a las nuevas mucamas como quieran, ordenen todo lo que quieran pues ellas tendrán que cumplir, no es asi Haya-chan, Take-chan!-con una inclinación de caballero medieval Tsuna se retiró en busca de su tutor

-Haya-chan, Take-Chan?!-las invitadas solo atinaron a decir al mismo ritmo su pregunta

-no pregunten amas, solo sepan que estamos a su servicios-Hayato con una gota en su frente se inclinó en reverencia

-bueno, es hora de pasar a las actividades no?, después de todo es un Baby shower, hay que empezar por los regalos-Giovanna apoyando a su novio busco cambiar de tema

-cierto, Haya-chan, Take-chan díganle a lambo y Ryohei que traigan aperitivos-con una mirada malvada Hana ordeno a los otros los cuales con un susurro de a sus órdenes ama, se retiraron del lugar, para después salir con Ryohei y Lambo llevándoles bocadillos y katsura las bebidas junto a Hayato y Takeshi

-woo, que hicieron para que el tranquilo Vongola se enojara tanto-Irina pregunto a todos

-solo, ellos decidieron jugar a los mafiosos y destruir el Jardín trasero donde Brianna-sama tomaba su descanso cotidiano, y casi golpearla con una bomba, lo que hizo que ella usara sus llamas y se desgastara, llegando con el amo a desmayarse solo eso-le informo Hikari con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona que los guardines tragaban seco y con una sola oración en su mente, las mujeres dan miedo

-jajajaja, bueno chicas, mejor hay que abrir los regalos- Alice trato de aminorar un poco la humillación de los chicos, los regalos fueron cunas, ropas, juguetes, etc, todas las chicas se divertían a costa de los pobres chicos que al ser considerados como maid´s tuvieron que participar en los eventos como si fueran una más de las chicas, aprendieron como bañar y alimentar a un bebe, también a cambiar pañales, pobres aun estando exhaustos las chicas no los dejaban ni sol a sombra y para su mayor sufrimiento los obligaban a usar disfraces raros de conejos, gatos, leones, borreguitos

-muunn falta Kyoya y Monkuro-Anna para aumentar la diversión menciono a quienes no se habían acercado al salón y permanecían tratando de reconstruir el patio trasero

-enseguida los traemos ama- Hayato y Takeshi exclamaron con alegría pensando que podrían escapar de las locas pero

-no te preocupes Hayato, Takeshi yo iré por ellos-cortándoles su vía de escape crhome sonrió y desapareció en medio de la niebla

…después de tres horas…..

Crhome cumplió con su palabra y regreso con su novio y maestro a la sala ambos con cortes en la cara y sus vestidos aún más corto de lo que ya eran, todos entendieron él porque del retaso de Chrome

-oya, oya necesita algo de nosotros ama-con una sonrisa siniestra Monkuro fue el primero en hablar de los tres

-puuffhhh wo que varoniles se ven los dos-y nuestras invitadas otra vez se rieron hasta llorar

-bueno en realidad queríamos que se unieran a nuestra celebración del baby shower de Bria, asi que tal si nos delintan con una canción-con mirada juguetona Irina les comento sus planes a los recién llegados

-lo lamentamos ama, pero no…-el discurso de Monkuro fue interrumpido

-ooohh…asi que, no tienen la suficiente hombría como para contarnos una canción, woou y yo que esperaba más cosas de los guardianes más fuertes, parece que al final el uniforme tiene razón y son unas nenitas lloronas-ante las palabras burlonas de Irina Hibari tomó el micrófono y Monkuro dio play a la música en su enojo no se dieron cuenta que hacían lo que ella quería en un principio hasta que entre el público vieron a Reborn grabando todo con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, y a mitad de one night star sus rostros tomaron un color rojo y salieron del lugar con la niebla de Monkuro.

Al término de la fiesta ellos juraron nunca en su vida hacer algo que enojara al Vongola nuevamente, cuando los pobres guardianes se disponían a dormir después de lo vivido en ese día, su transmisor sonó y la voz de su jefe los saco de la cama con la orden-no me importa de dónde pero tienen que conseguir un pastel de chocolate, un batido de frambuesa y castañas asadas para Aine, ahh y también tiene antojo de comer mangos-en definitiva las mujeres embarazadas daban miedo, de donde rayos conseguirán los mangos y la castañas, era Italia y eran la maldita una de la mañana.


	15. cap15 lección aprendida o tal vez no?¡

-entonces chicos han aprendido su lección-de pantalones ceñidos a sus piernas color negro, polo blanco y corbata naranja, todo ajustado a su cuerpo fornido el decimo Vongola sostiene unos trajes de conejita playboy con los colores de cada uno de sus guardianes

-disculpe decimo no quisiera se insolente pero hoy termina nuestro castigo no es asi?-con vestido de maid color blanco, de ojos verdes y cabello plateado adornado por un gorro de holanes Hayato cuestionó a su amado jefe

-ahh…si estas en lo cierto Hayato hoy es su ultimo día como maid´s lindas

-entonces nos puedes explicar porque sostienes esos trajes Sawada Tsunayoshi-con un vestido color rosa y un gorro maid, Hibari Kyoya apunto a lo que el décimo sostenía en sus manos

-jajajaja, veras Kyo-kun vamos a festejar su ultimo día en grande!-con estas palabras en el rostro del décimo Vongola se puede apreciar una gran sonrisa lobuna prometiendo a sus guardianes que el día de hoy lo recordarían por el resto de sus días

-kufufukufu, oya ,oya tsunayoshi~kun me ppodrias explicar, entonces que rayos es eso que sostienes en tus manos!-peinado de piña y vestido melocotón…es ¡PIÑA~CHAN¡…no broma ya todos sabemos que es Monkuro-chan

-mooo, si todavía no les he explicado y ya están exaltados- con fingida inocencia y unos ojos de cachorro, el jefe les hace bajar su guardia

-mamma, chicos dejen que Tsuna nos explique las actividades de hoy-aunque su voz sonó normal el rostro de Takeshi reflejaba cierto temor de lo que sea que les fuera a decir su jefe

-si, si Takeshi tiene razón dejen hablar a Sawada, extremo-el hecho de que unos de los más escandalosos y enérgicos guardianes sonora tan tranquilo y sin gritar su famoso extremo, será que sospechaba lo que pasaría? o aprendió su lección y ya no les rompería los tímpanos a todos?

-bueno, bueno está bien que discutan lo de su castigo pero nosotros que hacemos en esta reunión, les recordamos que somos guardianes Notte –de traje a la medida negro Leandro Notte señalo a su presencia, la de Luka Notte y la de Alonzo Notte en esa reunión

-bueno la verdad ustedes no estaban incluidos en esto pero después de que echaran a perder una importante negociación ayer por dejarse de llevar y golpear a un jefe de una futura alianza Aine me permitió incluirlos a ustedes hoy a ver si ya controlan mejor su carácter y no saltan a golpear a todo aquel que diga que Aine es inexperta –al ver que los mencionados palidecían su sonrisa sádica se hizo más grande y anuncio –el día de hoy cada uno de ustedes será el sirviente personal de su pareja usando este lindo vestido de conejita, cumplirán cada una de las ordenes de sus amas si ellas no presentan quejas de ustedes el castigo será removido y si ellas se quejan, harán aparte de un mes como maid, un entrenamiento especial con todos los exarcobalenos, asi que adelante vallan con sus amas-y con una sonrisa más sádica que la de Reborn sus amigos palidecieron asintieron en silencio y corrieron de la oficina del bello castaño

_con Kyoya y Chrome_

-etho, kyo-kun que es lo que tienes puesto?!- Chrome no podía dejar de abrir los ojos y parpadear ante la extraña escena que se presentaba a sus ojos, el grande y poderoso Hibari Kyoya su actual novio se encuentra amarrado en una cama y utiliza un traje de conejita playboy color morado-disculpa Kyoya pero de casualidad tu eres el regalo que Tsuna me preparo?-Chrome se apiado de su novio lo desamarro y se sentó en la cama para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir

-el carnívoro nos citó en su oficina nos dijo que hoy festejaríamos que terminaba el castigo, nos amenazó para ponernos esta ropa ridícula, dijo que solo sería un momento pero cuando nos dimos la vuelta con la intención de cambiarnos nos golpeó y creo que nos desmayamos, cuando desperté me encontraba en este lugar, ahora explícame tu-

-veras Tsuna nos citó a todas las chicas en su oficina, creo que solo a las novias de los chicos de la mansión porque también asistió Alice, nos entregó dos sobres, con la indicación de que abriéramos y leyéramos las instrucciones que venía en el sobre marcado con nuestro nombre y el sobre en blanco era para la persona con la que nos reuniríamos-al ver la cara de su novio supo que este era la última pate de su castigo de él y el regalo de ella, con el pensamiento de agradecerle a Tsuna después le entrego ambos sobres

 _Querida Chrome_

 _Después de todo el caos en el que vivimos he considerado darte un regalo como muestra de mi aprecio, dirigente al hotel XXXXX(se los dejo a la imaginación, nehh la verdad no sé qué nombre darle al hotel) en la habitación del 5°piso 306D se encuentra la sorpresa que he preparado para ustedes, no te preocupes por regresar hoy a la mansión_

 _Atentamente: Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Vongola_

 _Pd: tu serás la reina en ese cuarto ordena lo que quieras se te será concedido_

Después de leer la primera carta que pertenecía a su novia Kyoya entendió porque le pregunto si era su regalo, es más que obvio que el carnívoro asi lo planeo, ahora procedió a leer la carta dirigida a su nombre

 _Para mi querido amigo Kyoya_

 _Veras para celebrar el término de su castigo decidí regalarlos con sus respectivas novias, ellas serán las reinas el día de hoy lo que ellas digan y manden será cumplido por ustedes, si quieren aprovechar la situación por estar ustedes solos y armarse de valor en el último cajón de la cómoda se encuentra un anillo de matrimonio perfecto para cada chica lo sé porque, ellas lo escogieron cuando Aine les llevo a una joyería y fantasearon entre chicas sobre llevar ese anillo para su boda, pero ninguno de mis cobardes amigos a pesar de que algunos relaciones ya llevan años se animan a dar el siguiente paso, por lo que les doy un empujoncito…además quiero por lo menos un compañero de juegos para ni futuro hijo o hija, asi que si en ese tiempo también fabrican descendencia no me molestaría, pero si no quieren hay condones y otras cosas para juegos entretenidos…pero claro solo su tu Reyna te lo pide…suerte!_

En ese momento por diferentes hoteles se escuchó un grito mesclado entre frustración, alegría y ganas de escapar al parecer el decimo calculo bien los tiempos pues todos sus guardianes se enteraron y gritaron al mismo tiempo, como lo supo, fácil su Híper intuición le dijo

-al parecer hoy soy lo que tu ordenes Nagi, puedo ser tu juguete sexual, mucama lo que tu desees y ordenes my lady-y con un beso empezó todo

 **Se que dije que solo serian tres capítulos de este arco pero por motivos de tiempo quise actualizar un poco para que no piensen que desaparecí, asi que este capítulo para término del arco se alargara un poco para que exploremos las reacciones de todos los conejitos pervertidos, pero por cuestiones de salud metal si quieren escenas subidas de tono podría escribirlas si quieren si no háganmelo saber para solo hacer mención de ello pero no enfatizar más de la cuenta, también tomare en cuenta lo que digan aquellos que leen en wattpad, agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios**

 **Amakii: no te preocupes todos tenemos cosas que nos quitan el precioso tiempo para leer fic´s, manga o ver anime, la universidad es mi carcelera, me alegra haberte hecho reír, los sueños siguen llegando, en cuanto acabe esta historia continuare con Vacaciones a la Vongola como nuevo proyecto**

 **Victoria chacin618: me alegra que te gustara**

 **joker-san: el baby shower es una fiesta que hacen las mujeres a la embarazada donde comparten consejos de cuidado a bebes, le dan regalitos para el bebe desde ropa hasta cualquier otra cosa para bebes inventada, hacen juegos respecto a temática de bebes, no he ido a una en mi vida solo he oido de ella en las películas sigo sin saber porque diantres le llaman baby shower, me alegro que te divirtiera el capitulo, yo tambien me la hubiera pintado de colores pero recuerda que tienen la tobillera magica de reborn para evitar escapes**


	16. cap16 lo que tu mas desees part1

**tomen precauciones, el capitulo anterior les dije si querían escenas subidas del tono...aqui nadie dijo si o no...pero en Wattpad los chic s dijeron que si querían escenas calientes asi que este capitulo es sobre eso, si no les gusta no lo leean y su les gusta tengenme paciencia es mi primera vez escribiendo estas escenas.**

 **Viva yo logra actualizar antes de lo previsto gracias al santo patrón de los sindicatos…espero y les gustara mi intento de lemon…me encantaría que opinaran que les pareció mi primera vez escribiendo estas escenas de tono…miren que fue todo un reto explicarle a mi madre porque escribía este tipo de escenas, jajaja espero y disfruten el capitulo, agradezco sus comentario y votos que le dan a mi humilde historia**

 **Victoria chacin618: seee ese Tsuna es sexi...es bueno darles una recompensa si se portan bien...me alegro que te gustara el capitulo**

 **Guest: me alegra que te gustara el capitulo...lamento que te causara escalofríos pero no negaras que es cómico ver a estos peligrosos mafiosos en trajes de conejita**

* * *

-kufufu…oya, oya esta vez Tsunayoshi exagero su castigo, o tal vez no?, bueno por hoy mi adorada Martina eres mi reina, asi que sus órdenes mi señora serán cumplidas, yo seré desde un esclavo sexual hasta su sirviente, de las ordenes por favor-desatado y arrodillado ante Martina un Monkuro con un traje de conejita con decorados de piña

-ah…eto…bueno…yo no sé qué decir, Monkuro tu sabes que te amo pero nunca te trataría como a un perro-Martina tomaba asiento al lado de Monkuro al lado de la cama, vestida con un short de mezclilla azul con cortes en forma de rombos, una blusa de manga corta rosa pálido, sandalias (huaraches o como se diga) plateadas, reloj con correa rosa y dos pulseras plateadas adornan su mano derecha y en la izquierda su anillo Notte, también del cote en V de su blusa se podía apreciar unos lentes para el sol rosados-bueno que te parece si regresamos a casa y le decimos a Tsuna que exagero el castigo y que no te acepto como regalo-

-bueno, veras esta situación no me incomoda del todo, porque esta es la oportunidad que me dio Tsuna, asi que la aprovechare-Monkuro con un sonrojo adornando su cara, se acercó al tercer cajón y después de revisarlo y mover alguna cosas saco una pequeña caja roja de él se inclino ante Martina y con una respiración profunda le dijo-sé que nos conocemos de hace poco tiempo pero en todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos me siento cómodo, en paz y también algunas veces me imagino más que solo besos contigo, yo pienso respetar lo que tú digas a partir de este punto, pero me vuelves loco cada vez que te veo, te veo mas jodidamente hermosa que la primera vez cuando saliste del avión, quiero estar contigo a cada momento, pienso en ti cada segundo y me gustaría TE CASARAS CONMIGO prometo amarte, respetarte cuidarte y apoyarte cada momento de nuestras vidas-y con estas palabras Monkuro abrió la caja y ahí se encontraba un anillo de plata con un efecto de ondas en horizontal y la onda más grande que decoraba la parte céntrica del anillo presentaba un hermoso patrón de flores

-SI…SI…SI definitivamente SI después de todas esas bellas promesas, sebes que yo te amo y en todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos siento que mi miedo por las relaciones se ha ido aminorando, en las últimas semanas me paso soñando que tenemos algo más besos…tu eres lo que faltaba para curar completamente mi corazón Monkuro tu eres lo que he esperado toda mi vida-

Monkuro no lo pensó dos beses y salto a los labios de su novia, comenzó con un beso tierno que poco a poco se volvió más y más demandante, mordió uno de su labios para pedir acceso en su boca el cual fue concedido por Martina y tal como su nombre lo indica Martina era una guerrera y no se la dejaría fácil a Monkuro asi comenzó una danza con sus lengua por el dominio del otro, poco a poco sus besos se volvieron mas y mas demandante y pasionales, la mano de Monkuro viajo debajo de su blusa acariciando su cintura, y continuo viajando mas y mas arriba hasta que el oyó un quejido por parte de su pareja y dijo-si quieres todavía me puedo detener, si no te sientes lista lo podemos hacer después?-

-no, no me queje porque no me gustara, hazlo…no mejor dicho hagámoslo te he esperado toda mi vida Monkuro no me arrepentiré estoy segura-

-está bien, deja y saco los condones…pa…-Monkuro fue callado por un beso

-no te preocupes, quiero sentirte a ti…además la carta decía que Aine y Tsuna quieren que la próxima generación llegue pronto porque no comenzamos con el encargo, no me importaría casarme con mi panza visible-le dio una sonrisa tierna a su novio y un beso dulce

-dios juro que eres mi mundo…prepárate porque nos aseguraremos de que haiga descendencia-y con esto comenzaron una nueva danza la pasión que ambos habían reprimido salía a flote, las ropas se volvieron innecesarias para ellos, cuando estuvieron desnudos Monkuro condujo a Martina hacia la cama, cuando ella ya estaba en la cama, comenzó a besar y lamer todo el cuerpo de su amada, mientras ella solo soltaba gemidos y jadeos cada lugar que tocaba Monkuro se sentía caliente, oh dios el hombre era condenadamente caliente, pronto Monkuro llego a sus pechos los cuales succiono y masajeo, cuando ella pensaba que su mente se nublaba de pasión Monkuro se introdujo en ella, permaneció quieto esperando que ella le dijera cuando estuviera preparada para que él se moviera, cuando Martina movió sus caderas en señal de aprobación en comenzó a embestirla, con pasión y delicadeza a la vez

-ah…ahh…ahh…ohh…siiii…ahí…Monkuro….ah…ahh…ahí por…favor…mas…ra…pi…do-cuando Monkuro toco su punto lo único que podía hacer era gemir y jadear de placer

-kufufuf…que…interesante-al ver que había dado en el punto de concentro en seguir embistiendo en ese lugar, a la vez que de momentos la besaba, o jugaba con su pechos, y joder todavía tenían unas buenas doce horas para seguir y hacerlo en cada jodido rincón de ese hotel, ohhh si le daría las gracias a Tsunayoshi después

* * *

_con Kyoya y Chrome_

-al parecer hoy soy lo que tu ordenes Nagi, puedo ser tu juguete sexual, mucama lo que tu desees y ordenes my lady-y con un beso empezó todo, primero era dulce y demostraba los sentimientos que tenía la nube por la chica

-Kyoya, yo quiero que lo hagamos, tal vez lo consideres raro pero, últimamente he deseado que tú me tomes…si no quieres lo entenderé-con una sonrisa se sentó en la cama al lado de Kyoya

-en los 4 años que hemos sido pareja Nagi, procure comportarme como un caballero…pero te deseo todas las noches sueño contigo siendo mia, pero no te presionare para que hagas algo de lo que no estas segura, y creme que nunca te consideraría rara por desearme porque eso me demuestra lo mucho que me amas…ahora te lo preguntare ¿puedo hacer realidad mis fantasías? ¿No te arrepentirás después?-Hibari se arrodillo y extendió una caja morada la abrió y ahí estaba un hermoso anillo plateado con un decorado de pequeñas mariposas en todo el anillo y al centro un pequeño diamante-no te dejare escapar de mis garras por eso te pido que te cases conmigo-

-si..Kyoya…me casare contigo-con lágrimas en los ojos correspondió el beso que le dio su novio

El beso se volvió más y más demandante, poco a poco le fue quitando la ropa mientras continuaba sus besos, Chrome no se quedó atrás ella también empezó a despojar de su ropa a Hibari Kyoya, ambos estaban ansiosos que comenzaron arrancar la ropa del otro para agilizar el momento, de repente Chrome se encontraba contra la pared desnuda y Kyoya besaba y lamia todo su cuerpo lentamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura, Kyoya beso y mordisqueo el cuello de Chrome y soltó con su voz gruesa cargada de pasión susurro en el oído de Chrome –voy a morderte hasta la muerte-Chrome solo asintió con la cabeza y nuestro carnívoro favorito empezó a dejar chupetones (marcas de beso) por todo el cuerpo de su amada la cual solo gemía de placer, cuando termino de marcar todo el cuerpo de su amada la condujo a la cama y con delicadeza entro en ella y permaneció quieto para que ella se acostumbrara a su miembro, no era por auto alabarse pero ciertamente era grande y sabía que era la primera vez de su novia no quería lastimarla

-ya puedes moverte Kyoya-y para probar sus palabras Chrome movió sus caderas y empezó el juego, su amante se movía dentro de ella, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo de la embestida hasta que –ahh…ahh…KYOYA-

-ojo, creo que lo encontré-cuando vio que llego al punto exacto aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras que besaba a su amada y para sorpresa del demonio de Nanimori su novia invierto los papeles y cuando menos sintió él se encontraba abajo y Chrome se auto penetraba, mientras ella hacia eso alzo sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con los pechos de Chrome-Joder…dioses…te…amo-le encantaba ver esa nueva faceta de su tímida hoy agresiva novia y el día aun es joven, oh si el se divertiría mucho hoy, después le agradecería a Tsunayoshi

Jadeos y gemidos seria lo que escuchara en ese cuarto por unas doce horas más…mientras los amantes aumentan el nivel de su unión y descubrían nuevas facetas en sus parejas…ohh si definitivamente ese era un regalo estupendo


	17. cap17lo que tu mas desees part2

**Lo que tu más desees parte 2 (a las órdenes de mi reina)**

 **victoria chacin618: si en definitiva todos deberían de hacerle un altar el buen Tsuna...dejame considerar la idea**

 **Joker-san: me alegra que te gustara...jajaja espero que te guste este capitulo no es tan fuerte, lo lamento tengo ninguna experiencia en el area solo puedo escribir en base a referencias de textos jajaja, en fin saludos desde México**

 **Espero y les agrade el capitulo, creo que me desvié al lado romántico pero me gusta el resultado a por cierto quiero comenzar una nueva historia Vacaiones a la vongola tal vez no lo se bien hare a un Tsuna Vampiro (inmortal), salio la idea después de un sueño que tuve sobre mi saga favorita de libros la familia Argeneau de Lynsay Sands, me super encanta como plantea la tematica de vampiros y bueno lo soñe al estilo katekyo y dije...porque no? espero sus opiniones...comentarios...tomatazos, limones, confeti lo que quieran ya vere como lo utilizo**

* * *

-ya veo asi que este día es castigo premio-con un bello vestido lila, zapatos de piso del mismo color y el cabello recogido en una coleta la jefa de la famiglia Notte y esposa del décimo Vongola a quien ya se le notaba su embarazo de casi seis meses

-asi es espero obtener buenas fotos para el chantaje-el décimo se encontraba sentado en su sillón detrás de su escritorio mientras observa a su bella esposa sentada en el enorme sofá de su estudio-y bueno no hay niños en casa-le decía con una mirada sensual y una voz sugerente

-Tsuna, no le podría hacer daño al bebe?, digo mírame parezco un cerdo-le comentaba Aine a su marido en conforme este se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado

-vamos no has leído que es bueno hacer el amor, ya que genera oxitocina, una hormona que entra en la corriente sanguínea y que ayuda a que el cuello uterino se vaya preparando para el parto. Hacia el final de la gestación, esta hormona puede desencadenar contracciones. También el semen, rico en prostaglandinas naturales que contribuyen a las contracciones del útero, puede facilitar el inicio del parto, además tu siempre estarás hermosa-mientras le decía esto besaba su vientre abultado-además tu cuerpo esta asi porque llevas al fruto de nuestro amor en él, y es maravilloso, toda tu eres hermosa, además yo siempre voy a estar jodidamente duro, siempre y cuando tú seas la mujer que este a mi lado, nadie más ha hecho que yo parezca un adolescente hormonal cada puto segundo de mi vida, además óyelo bien y grábatelo en tu corazón el día en que yo te traicione tu misma podrás dar fin a mi existencia porque una vida en donde tú no estés no vale nada para mí, siempre me fascinara tu aroma a vainilla con rosas, esos ojos que te dicen que pueden ver los misterios del universo, ese cabello lacio y largo similar a la hermosa luna, tu piel suave y tercia pero tan blanca como la nieve, toda tu me vuelve loco eso nunca lo dudes, y eso que ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, se supone que por estas fechas acaba la luna de miel pero yo sigo prendido como el día en que te conocí y supe que eras para mí-con cada palabra fue recorriendo el cuerpo de su amada, besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo como si se fuera a romper, como si fuera el más delicado cristal

-vaya el señor Vongola no está en su estado habitual de fiera, salvaje, sexo-Aine se rio mientras le quitaba el saco, corbata y camisa a Tsuna

-eso es por respeto a mi amada dama y mi hijo hoy lo hare suave y largo, pero ten por seguro que lo disfrutaras-le dijo con una sonrisa lobuna

Lento y suave era la danza que jugaban los amantes, aun asi eso no impedía que se desearan con intensidad las prendas que todavía quedaban desaparecieron y solo eran ellos dos, el décimo repartía besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo de su amada, jugaba con sus pechos aún más grandes por la preparación del cuerpo para el futuro niño o niña, Aine se sentía a derretir con solo los dedos de su amado la cantidad de sensaciones se agolparon en su mente nublándola pidiendo que en lugar de los dedos usara algo más grande, pero el décimo le negó ese placer y siguió torturándola solo con los dedos y besando y succionando los pechos, ella ya no soportaba más ese juego, por lo que enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su amante el cual en lugar de parar continuo con su juego y ella le enterraba y rasguñaba más la espalda con sus uñas, hasta que por fin su marido decidió concederle el placer completo y se sumergió en ella, las embestidas eran lentas y juguetonas, de momentos le daba en su punto y otras veces le negaba ese placer y no llegaba al punto todo mientras le susurraba palabras dulces, sucias y amables demostrando su amor por ella, a veces se detenía para hablar al vientre diciéndole lo mucho que sus padres lo amaban y que desean conocerlo pronto, cuando aumentaba el ritmo procuraba no quedar arriba de su esposa y no hacerlo en una posición que a ella por su estado le resultara difícil, y en definitiva ese era su mejor puto día en todo el maldito planeta, bendecía que los niños se fueron a sus clases y que sus guardianes por fin se pondrían los pantalones o si en definitiva él era el hombre más jodidamente feliz en todo el planeta.

Su esposa por su parte cada caricia, cada beso, cada embestida, cada palabra que sale de su boca la estremece, la hace desear más y más ,que este mafioso que le arrebato el alma, la eleve tantas veces como quiera al cielo pues ella tocaba la luna y el sol en cada nueva embestida. Lo único que en su condición le nublación mental lograba hacer era clavar sus uñas en su espalda ella sabía que a su hombre lejos de molestarle lo excitaba mas-ahh…tsu..cie..lo…mas…mas…ra…pi..do..ahh…ahí…ahh….ahh…te..amo-

-yo…también…ti amo..-los amantes, que eran jefes de la mafia se olvidaron por completo de papeleo o cosas de trabajo eran ello ahora contra el mundo y se poseerían hasta que estuvieran seguros de que estaban a salvo, porque ellos ganarían la batalla pero antes debían demostrarse todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro, y oh dios ellos tenían todo el día por delante, la suavidad y rudeza se mezcla entre gemidos y jadeos en el despacho del décimo, por lo que sus visitantes deciden que talvez otro día hablarían con ellos

-jajaja parece que están un poco ocupados no lo crees Xanxus?-Irina quien había viajado desde Rusia para entregar los papeles que ellos necesitan para destruir a una famiglia que ha causado molestias, ahora se encuentra sonrojada y molesta-achh, para que me dicen que hoy si se iban a poner melosos-sus ojos negros miraban a Xanxus mientras una de sus blancas manos jugueteaban con su cabello azul pálido y la otra con su vestido naranja

-cálmate, la basura nos recibirá mañana…mientras que te parece si te quedas en mi castillo, ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvimos una cita-la sonrisa lobuna del líder de varia sugería otra cosa mas

-que más da…me iré a la casa de mi futuro marido…pero no están tus guardianes-ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Xanxus

-las basuras fueron a una caza, asi que tenemos libre hasta mañana por la mañana que seguro regresa la basura gritona-

-ok…y que esperamos, vámonos-

-jaja y pensé que serias mas timida-

-ohh, ya sabe si yo quiero algo lo obtengo-

-y es por eso que si mi reina lo ordena yo tengo que cumplir-

Y con esto ellos se fueron en sus coches a la misión varia, en cuanto llegaron Xanxus se apodero de su boca y en medio de la lujuria se metieron a la primera puerta que encontraron que era el armario del aseo, la pasión y lujuria les hacia querer tomarse uno al otro salvajemente y eso harían no por nada eran conocidos como bestias en el campo de batalla y ohh joder, si que se divertirían a lo grande, es mas podrían aprovechar e improvisar con las cuerdas que tenían cerca de ellos


	18. cap18 lo que tu mas desees partIII

**Lo que tu más desees PartIII (oh sorpresa, bella sorpresa)**

 **Joker-san : joker-san en un one shot publicado por el dia del amor y la amistad les di un spoiler sobre que sera el bebe de Tsuna y falta poco para que lo descubran en la historia original...si a mi también me ****dolió digo debe ser horrible pero me dijo mi aniki que cuando estas esos momentos no se piensa ni se siente nada solo la bruma en el cerebro por el acto que estas realizando (que por cierto me morí de vergüenza cuando mi mama entro y nos escucho hablar sobre el tema...jejeje le pedi a mi hermano que me contara con lujo de detalles...y bueno mi mama entro y nos reto como nunca en mi vida...valio la pena en el resultado final)**

 **este capitulo se lo dedico a una amiga con una situación parecida se alarga un poco el arco pero es necesario**

 **gracias por sus comentario**

* * *

-Que tú que!-el chico peli plateado y ojos esmeraldas, salto de la sorpresa que le ha dado su novia

-bueno lo que escuchaste Hayato, estoy embarazada de tres meses-la chica castaña y ojos chocolates, sentó a su novio en la cama y ella se posiciono a su lado-Hayato que te pasa desu-

-esto no es bueno, somos la mafia, sabía que no debí declararme, tal vez debería de enviarla de vuelta a Japón…creo que hablare con…-Hayato no pudo continuar con su reflexión en voz alta pues se escuchó un horrible estruendo que resonó por toda la habitación producto de la cachetada que Haru le dio, Hayato la vio y sintió que su corazón se desvanecía, su novia le había golpeado realmente fuerte pero lo que le llamo más la atención es que ella sollozaba y lo miraba dolida

-hiiee…eres un estúpido, si yo no significo nada para ti me lo hubieras dicho antes, grandísimo imbécil…crees que tener sexo si condón no te generaría consecuencias…pero no te preocupes, este es mi hijo y yo lo cuidare, no necesitas preocuparte más, me alejare de ti, ni pienses en buscarme-con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con sollozos Haru recogió su bolso, se acomodó sus botas, y camino hacia la salida

-espera, Haru no te vayas!-Hayato reacciono tarde para cunado grito su novia ya había abandonado la habitación*grandioso eres un imbécil, pero que hice*se recriminaba una y otra vez

_en la calle_

Una chica caminaba cabizbaja mientras lloraba a todo pulmón, no se dio cuenta que choco con unas personas

-Haru, que te pasa estas bien?-una voz dulce y melodiosa que ella conocía bien, al levantar sus ojos, pudo ver los ojos verdes con destellos azules, de su nueva mejor amiga, al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza vio los ojos caramelos de su mejor amiga, tal vez descripción de padre o hermano mayor aplica a sus tratos con todas la chicas que viven en la mansión

-Tsuna-san, Bria-chan…que hace aquí desu?-a la chica loes sorprendió que ellos estuvieran ahí ella juraría que entrarían en modo nadie nos interrumpa mientras nos amamos, pero ahí se encontraban junto a ella

-bueno, nos encontramos en la mansión para la segunda ronda, pero Tsuna de pronto dijo que teníamos que venir a verte, que algo importante te había pasado, asi que nos alistamos y venimos-la Jefa Notte le comentaba a Haru mientras se sentaban en unas bancas de un parque cercano a donde se encontraron con Haru

-Tsuna-san dijo eso-la chica los miraba con unos ojos vidriosos

-si, Haru mi intuición me dijo que viniera a verte lo más rápido posible asi que lo hice, y me alegro de haberle hecho caso, de lo contrario quien sabe que te hubiera pasado caminado asi despreocupadamente por las calles y embarazada-Tsuna puso su mano en la cabeza de Haru y la sonrió cálidamente al ver la reacción de sorpresa de la chica

-Tsuna-san lo sabía, digo que Haru está-la sorpresa reflejada en su cara, ella pensando que nadie le prestaba atención, pero ahí estaban las personas con más carga de trabajo y aun asi se dieron cuenta de su condición

-bueno Haru, he visto los síntomas de mi mujer en ti, y ella está embarazada, tiene como una intuición para eso-Tsuna le sonrió con calidez mientras acariciaba su cabeza y su esposa la envolvía en un abrazo que sabían necesitaba la chica

-vamos, Haru-chan anímate y cuéntanos a quien hay que descuartizar-las palabras de tranquilidad junto con el abrazo de la jefa Notte, Haru recobro un poco de serenidad asintió con la cabeza son dejar los cálidos brazos de su amiga quien sin duda era un cielo hermoso

-el guardián de la Tormenta del décimo Vongola-al soltar la frase se abrazó más fuerte a quien en este momento era su salvavidas

-Haru quieres platicarnos que paso?-pregunto dulcemente el Décimo Vongola quien le influía llamas de lluvia para tranquilizarla

-cuando llegue al hotel como tú me indicaste Tsuna, encontré a Hayato amarrado en la cama un traje de conejita, le desamarre…hii…hiii, leimos tus cartas y bueno, hicimos esto y aquello-Haru dijo con un sonrojo visible, sus receptores no quieron molestarla con detalles asi que la dejaron continuar-cuando terminamos la primera ronda decidí que era momento de revelarle a Hayato que estoy embarazada, pero contrario a lo que pensé, él no se alegró, ni me sonrió con cariño, en lugar de eso se puso a murmurar sobre que era mejor que me dejara en Japón, que me mandaría de regreso a Japón, se arrepintió de que se me haya declarado y básicamente me dijo que era una ignorante de la mafia,hiii…hiiiBria-chan, Tsuna-san, no quiero verlo mas, si el no quiere a mi hijo lo criare yo sola, nana-san logro un maravilloso trabajo contigo Tsuna-san, se que yo sere una buena madre…bueno, después de que soltara todo eso le dio una cachetada y le dije que no lo obligaría a ser padre y me marche de ahí.-la chica sollozaba mientras Aine la abrazaba y ambos jefes le entregaban la calidez y calma que necesita la chica

-ya, ya Haru, nosotros respetaremos lo que tu decidas Haru, si quieres regresar a Japón nosotros te ayudaremos, pero si te quieres quedar ya sabes que en la mansión tienes ti cuarto y nadie te molestara, si decides que tu hijo sepa que Hayato es su padre o no, asi como tenerlo o no, todo eso depende de ti, nosotros te ayudaremos a que salgas adelante y de pie-Tsuna siguió acariciando su cabeza en un gesto protector

-Tsuna, este bebe lo quiero tener porque es el hijo mío y de la persona que más amo, pero si Hayato no lo quiere yo no le diré quién es su padre, la verdad me gustaría tanto seguir viviendo con ustedes, pero si nos quedamos tarde o temprano mi hijo sabría quién es su padre y que no lo quiso y eso puede ser muy malo para su salud emocional, asi que yo creo que me vo…-Haru no pudo terminar de hablar porque un grito de un chico la saco de su refugio

-NO DEJARE QUE ME NIEGUES ESE DERECHO ES MI HIJO TAMBIÉN-Hayato después de haberla buscado por todas partes se alegró de verla sentada ahí en el parque con sus jefes, pero le molesto como ella decía que no le diría a su hijo quien fue su padre, también era su hijo, asi que decidió intervenir

-tu dijiste que no nos querías, que nos enviarías de nuevo a Japón, asi que ahora no me vengas con que si le hable del padre que lo negó desde los tres meses, yo solo te facilito el trabajo y me marcho como lo sugeriste-ahora si se había enojado nadie lastimaba a su bebe aunque todavía no naciera

-por dios mujer déjame, procesar la noticia, estamos en la mafia temo por tu seguridad y la de mi hijo-ahora también el gritaba

-las noticias se resumen, en eres feliz o no, no hay más que pensar sé que estar en la mafia implica que por ser tu hijo será el blanco, pero por dios mira a Tsuna y Aine ellos saben que su hijo será aún blanco de todos los enemigos por ser el heredero, y aun asi ellos confían en que lo protegerán y cuidaran, por qué crees que ellos entrenan todos los días a las 4 am, bueno bria ahora no puede pero antes siempre entrenaban, porque crees que se esfuerzan es porque quieren que su hijo sea feliz-

-lo, se pero yo no sé cómo ser padre y te amo lo suficiente como para no querer verte herida nunca…pero tienes razón Haru, quédate a mi lado, hazme ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista, déjame formar una familia contigo, me volveré más fuerte para que nadie te toque un solo cabello-contuvo la respiración y espero la respuesta

-está bien Hayato, yo también te amo y te perdono por esta vez, si me vuelves a decir ilusa y estorbo, te juro que te atravesare con mis llamas de rayo por el lugar donde no te brilla en sol-Haru son rio al ver la cara pálida de su novio y se lanzó robándole un beso

-bien, me alegra que resolvieran las cosas talvez quieran regresar al hotel, Tsuna y yo iremos de paseo-ambos jefes se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y pasaron al lado de la pareja Aine le susurro a Hayato cuando paso-vuelve hacerla llorar por culpa de tus pocos (perdonen la palabra)huevos me encargaré de castrarte yo misma-

-Hayato por poco me hacías querer despedirte como mano derecha, ahora solo no vuelvas a hacerla llorar a mi amiga, recuerda que hay que aprender de los errores y en los próximos meses tu tortura con los cambios de humor se pondrá a prueba su lección de hoy-Tsuna palmeo el hombro de Hayato y todos se separaron, los tortolitos a su cita, y Haru y Hayato a su hotel


	19. cap19 Oh bella sorpresa

**oh bella sorpresa nuevos Vongolas en camino**

 **Joker-san: si la mala suerte esta de mi lado pero no paso a mayores digo mi hermano ya tiene 22 y yo 19 mi madre solo nos dijo que la proxima vez tuviéramos mas cuidado, luego leyó lo escrito nos reto como por dos horas y luego me dijo, pensé que seria yaoi, y asi fue como descubri que mi madre es fujoshi de closet...pero bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a perry, quien ya apareció,no lo he olvidado**

 **espero y les guste el capitulo de hoy**

* * *

-oye Alonzo realmente no te impacta la noticia-Anna Notte le pregunto a su enamorado el cual abrazaba en la cama y con su cuerpo desnudo, después de haber pasado su día libre juntos en ese hotel, ya siendo casi el amanecer debían de arreglarse para regresar al trabajo

-Anna tu y yo empezamos a hacer el amor antes que los jefes solo es cuestión de tiempo, además me di cuenta de tus vómitos y antojos raros, lo que me sorprende es que no te dieras cuenta hasta ahora y que tu vientre no haya crecido-como su nombre lo indica el siempre está dispuesto a combatir para proteger a todas esas personas que le dieron una segunda oportunidad

-sí, tienes razón tengo cinco meses de embarazo y ni cuenta me di hasta hace una semana-

-yo lo he sabido todo el tiempo amor-

-pues es malo que no me recordaras tomar la pastilla –

-y eso porque al menos ya cumplimos con darle un compañero de juegos al hijo de la jefa-

-ahh, debi de haberlo sabido tu lo hiciste a propósito para que me embarazada, tu mentiroso-

-ohhh, amor tus gritos y gemidos indicaron que me dabas permiso, o es que no quieres un hijo-

-no es eso, lo quiero, les quiero a los dos pero eso no quita que me engañaras-con un beso se levantaron tomaron un baño y se dirigieron a la mansión Notte

_en otro lugar de Italia_

-wooooo, soy el padre más feliz del mundo, amor gracias…gracias-Leandro Notte cargaba y daba vuelta al aire a su pronto esposa y madre de s hijo

-ya amor, recuerda que tenemos que ser muuuyyy cuidadosos sebes que es un milagro que yo este embarazada-abrazando a su pareja Greta Notte busco su refugio

-lo se amor, se supone que tú eres infértil, por lo que este hijo seguro es un milagro, y por tu pasado se que es mas delicado que el de la jefa, pero no te preocupes con mis puños y mis llamas los defenderé cueste lo que cueste-

-lo se, gracias por hacerme feliz todos estos años-

-gracias a ti por ser parte de mi vida, y pensar que al inicio no nos tragábamos-

-si era divertido búrlame de tu nombre mi león ladrador –

-jajaja, y yo de la criatura de lucifer o luzbell-

-jajajaj ahora mi amor vayamos con los demás y festejemos con la jefa mis tres meses de embarazo-

_en Rusia_

-Luka que harás con lo de tu hermana?, le dirás lo que encontramos?-Alice Rosse le habla a su prometido mientras este la abrazaba y pasaba su brazo por su cintura

-no lo sé, ella tiene que saber pero temo que le cause muchas emociones a su embarazo-

-le tendremos que decir lo que encontramos, tal vez después del nacimiento del bebe-

-primero le diré a Tsuna, y él se encargara de saber cuándo contarlo, después de todo tiene esa famosa intuición Vongola-

-está bien, espero y no pase nada más en el transcurso del tiempo-

-yo solo espero que las noticias que nos lleguen sea la del embarazo de todas las parejas, y se puede yo también quisiera esa noticia pronto-

-muuunn quien sabe, talvez después de esto nos llegue la buena nueva, si no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-

_en alguna parte de Venecia_

-Ryohei, como crees que reaccionen los demás?-

-no lo se Hana, tal vez se desate una segunda guerra mundial, pero bueno todo el mundo tiene derecho a un secreto o dos-

-lo sé pero Kyoko, no nos dijo ni siquiera a nosotros que éramos los más cercanos a ella-

-ya, amor tranquilízate, le puede hacer daño a nuestro bebe-

-lo que me sorprende es como no me di cuenta antes-

-no te preocupes lo importante es que no paso a mayores, pero estos caso son muy raros, en fin ahora solo tienes que cuidarte mas-

-si el doctor lo dice le hare caso-

-mmuuunnn, el doctor también dice que es necesario que le des muchos besos todos los días para que el bebe reciba el amor de sus papas-

-juegas sucio Sasagawa Ryohei, pero te amo por ser como eres-

-waaaaaa-

-ya, ya, ya, no llores nosotros seremos tus padre asi que no llores mas pequeño Tsubasa-

_con Yamamoto y Giovanna_

-ta..ke…shi…te..ne…mos..que…volver…a…la..man…sion-

-lo haremos solo déjame amarte lo más que pueda-

-pero se ….ahhh…que ….era….un …..ahhhhh….baño….ahhh…normal-

-lo siento pero mis manos no pueden apartarse de ti-

Con unas cuantas estocadas mas se perdieron e su mundo y el baño termino siento uno muy erótico y sensual

_mansión Vongola/Notte al medio dia_

Todos los habitantes de esa mansión poco a poco regresaron con sonrisas en las caras, cada pareja que regresaba parecía estar en las nubes, y se llevaban la sorpresa de ver a Bianchi con Shamal y un niño de 6 meses en brazos de cabello negro pero ojos esmeralda y piel blanca de nombre Mamoru, pero el premio a la mejor sorpresa se la llevaron Ryohei y Hana al entrar con un bebe de tres meses en brazos

-ehhhh!, oni-san y Hana nos ganaron y mantuvieron oculto un hijo, NO SE VALE ES TRAMPA RYOHEI-todos los guardianes que al parecer tomaron a reto el dejar descendencia a Vongola y lo volvieron un ridículo concursos de machos

-maaaaa, chicos Sawada, tranquilos este bebe es de Kyoko, EXTREMO-Ryohei en lugar de calmar los nervios los aumento mas

-hijo de ella y quien?-dijo fría la Notte pensando que talvez su esposo la engaño cuando ella no era presentada a la familia

-calma amor, deja que nos expliquen-Tsuna en su intento de tranquilizar a su mejer con muchos cambios hormonales en este momento resulto mal

-Tsunayoshi más vale que no sea tuyo-la aura que salía de ella hacia que todos retrocedieran de donde estaba la pareja

-tranquila amor, yo con Kyoko nunca lo hice, de hecho creo que si tuvieras la sospecha de que sea mi hijo en todo caso debería de tener cinco años y aun asi no lo seria porque yo nunca me acosté con Kyoko-de defendía en vano el pobre Vongola

-ja, no me vengas a decir que yo soy tu primera vez porque no te la creo-

-bueno, no lo niego creo que mi primera vez fue con Squalo o Xanxus, no estpy seguro-todo el mundo palideció cuando el décimo dijo esto

-Tsu…na…que quieres decir con eso-su esposa ahora si que se desmayaba

-pues veras tuvimos una fiesta a la Vongola para celebrar mi primera misión con éxito al mes de llegar con varia y bueno hubo alcohol y cuando desperté estaba desnudo en una cama con Xanxus y Squalo a mi lado, la verdad no se que paso esa vez-el decimo esquivo rápidamente una bala que le rozo por poco la cabeza

-ya te dije que no paso eso, solo tuvimos una orgias con las mucamas que despedimos al día siguiente, no me mandes para otro bando tan rápido Tsuna-Squalo explico la situación a los presentes

-jajajaja basura, definitivamente en ese entonces no eras bueno con el alcohol y tu primera vez fue la mucama de pelo rojo, creo que se llamaba rebecca-Xanxus se soltó a reír sobre la cara que puso el décimo al escuchar el nombre

-nooo, la loca que me acosaba, ufff que bueno que no lo recuerdo debió ser horrible-el décimo se calló al sentir el aura de su esposa prometiendo dolor y desgracias para su persona-ejemm…pasado al tema que nos intriga, hijo de Kyoko con quién?-dando pie para que comiencen la explicación pasa su brazo por la cintura de su esposa y le susurra-bella mía, no estés celosa, eso ya paso nunca te he ocultado nada ni lo hare, porque tú eres mi vida, mi esperanza y la madre de mi hijo, me encanta cuando gimes para mi dulce amada, cada gemido es una bella canción que solo tú y yo cantamos uno para el otro-para demostrar su punto se pega más a ella y olfatea su cabello-muummm fresas y vainilla el aroma de mi hembra-

-ejemm, Sawada podemos continuar-Ryohei lo interrumpio

-ehh, si adelante perdón onii-san-Tsuna suspiro y se enfocó a lo que les diría su guardián sin soltar a su esposa quien ahora esta roja tanto como un tomate

-bueno verán cuando fuimos a Venecia, nos encontramos con la notica que Kyoko tuvo un novio quien la dejo y es la razón por la que ella llego después de la ceremonia y no la habíamos visto mucho desde que te rechazo hace cinco años, y eso fue porque tenía un novio, creo que su nombre era Claude, tuvieron un hijo que este pequeño de nombre Tsubasa pero el novio de Kyoko murió antes de que Tsubasa naciera, Kyoko pensó que si todavía estaba enamorado de ella la aceptarías con todo e hijo mientras tanto ella lo dejo al cuidado de una señora de mayor edad y le dio el número de Ryohei para contactarlo si pasaba algo, y como supones algo paso, unos delincuentes la asaltaron la señora nos llamó durante el ataque y nosotros corrimos a donde ella nos indicó pero fue tarde la señora estaba muy mal solo nos alcanzó a explicar sobre quiénes eran los padres de Tsubasa –

-asi que Hana y yo decidimos adoptar al hijo de mi hermana para criarlo como nuestro y también queremos anunciar que Hana está embarazada de 8 meses y no nos habíamos dado cuenta al extremo hasta ahora que sufrió un mareo y le hice un chequeo donde la sorpresa fue revelada-

-wooo, neee Hana, como es que no se dieron cuenta, digo a Bria el vientre se le abulto porque a ti no-con curiosidad pregunta Ipin

-yare, yare Ipin no has escuchado de los embarazos silenciosos, probablemente es por la dieta alimenticia que lleva Hana que no se percataran, también influye la constitución física de cada persona, hay algunas personas que no se dan cuenta hasta que ya están en labor de parto-Lambo explico para Ipin y recibió un asentimiento de Ryohei en confirmación d que su explicación estaba bien

-woo lambo de donde sabes esto-Futta pregunto por curiosidad

-lo leí en un libro de la biblioteca de la casa-lambo dijo simple y con un tono de flojera

-vaya la vaca finalmente comienza a ser útil-Gokudera se burló de Lambo y antes que se pusieran a pelear Anna tomo la palabra

-Alonzo y yo queremos decirle que también vamos a tener un bebe y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, tengo cinco meses-las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar asi como su jefa con un puchero ante la injustica de que ellas no estaban gordas

-ahhh, jefa yo también estoy embarazada, tengo Tres meses-Greta hablo y todos las felicitaron y sus jefes la abrazaron y susurraron que les alegraba que la vida le sonriera con ese regalo

Los meses pasaron Hana dio a luz al pequeño Akira de cabello plateado, piel blanca y ojos cafés como los de Hana, las locuras en familia continuaron pero los chicos aprendieron su lección de no molestar al décimo hasta que cuando Aine estaba en labor de parto, todo el mundo se alertó pues su jefa comenzaba con labor de parto, lo bueno es que Ryohei y Shamal eran médicos todo el mundo la llevo a la ala clínica del castillo hasta que escucharon las alertas y unas explosiones, estaban bajo ataque


	20. bienvenidos a la famiglia

**Y ahora qué?!**

 **Joker-san:me alegro que te guste la historia**

 **Victoria Chacin618 : sin duda el hijo de Tsuna tendrá diversión para toda su vida**

 **Amakii : yo no soy injusta...pero tienes razón aveces ni yo se cual es cual por la variedad de oc que hize...jajajaja**

 **bueno espero y les guste este capitulo**

* * *

El fuego rodeaba a toda la mansión, los disparos sonaban, todas las mujeres de diferentes meses de embarazo, las que ya habían dado a luz y la jefa que en esos momentos da a luz todas estaban reunidas en el mismo lugar, el ala clínica los chicos esperaban en el pasillo y su jefe mostraba un rostro serio, su aura emitía una sed de sangre que no habían visto antes, era oficial su jefe se encontraba cabreado, cada uno de sus guardianes y amigos sabían que quien se atrevió a interrumpir el día de hoy no saldría vivo.

-Hayato, Takeshi ambos diríjanse al lado norte-al ver el asentamiento de ambos y correr, prosiguió-Kyoya, luka al este, Leandro y Alonzo al oeste, Monkuro- todos asintieron y fueron a sus respectivos lugares

-chaos, dame-Tsuna, tu sí que sabes armarla en grande, que mejor forma de recibir a tu heredero que en medio de un tiroteo- Reborn se burló de su alumno-sin duda es un nacimiento a la Vongola-

-ciao, Reborn volviste a tiempo de tu cita, podrías cuidarlas en lo que me encargo de todo-Tsuna aflojo su corbata y desabotono su camisa

-oie, Tsuna asi saldrás a luchar?-Reborn no podría créelo lo que veía, su alumno gritaba por un tiro

-vamos Reborn hay que darles fan servicie de vez en cuando, después de todo ellos llegaron atravez de las ilusiones hasta acá, es mejor darles un poco de atención- su alumno giño un ojo y saco un par de pistolas

-oye Tsuna, de donde sacaste esas-Reborn lo observaba sacar un par de pistolas parecidas a las de Xanxus solo que estas eran doradas y tenían la cresta Vongola

-ohh, estas, son un regalo de Xan-nii, bueno iré a darles un recibimiento al estilo Vongola, mientras tu, Bianchi, lambo, Ipin y futta cuiden de las chicas-Tsuna salio volando por la ventana en dirección a la entrada de la mansión.

-muy bien yo cuidare de la jefa-Reborn sonrió acomodo su fedora, pero nada en el mundo lo preparo para lo que vendría

-AHHHHH….SAWADA….TSUNAYOSHI….TE JURO QUE SI NO MUEVES TU CULO Y ESTAS AQUÍ ANTES QUE EL BEBE YO NO TE DEJARE TOCARME JAMAS-Aine al tener las contracciones más seguidas maldecía al responsable de su dolor actual

-hahi, Reborn-san donde están los demás-Haru al parecer estaba alarmada por los contantes gritos de su amiga

-yare, yare, Reborn cuáles son las ordenes de Tsuna-nii-lambo por primera vez en su vida quería ir al combate, no quería permanecer más tiempo ahí ya que la jefa aventaba lo que encontrara a su alcance para demostrar su dolor

-Tsuna dijo que protegiéramos el interior, asi que tú y Futta vigilen la puerta, las damas se quedaran esperando aquí al cuidado de Bianchi e Ipin, yo llevare a Brianna al quirófano y estaré con ella hasta que regrese Tsuna-

Todos asintieron a las órdenes de Reborn y se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos mientras Reborn llevaba la Camilla de la esposa de su alumno en dirección al quirófano, en cuanto estuvieron ahí el arrepentimiento comenzó

-Reborn podría sostener tu mano por favor?-Aine pido con unos ojos de cachorro a Reborn-por favor me siento sola sin Tsuna, no quiero pasar por esto sola-

-uff, esta bien-no podía decirle que no pero en el momento en que sostuvo su mano se arrepintió enormemente al parecer esta bella y delicada mujer tenía la fuerza suficiente para casi destrozar su mano en ese apretón, Reborn podía jurar que escuchaba sus huesos romperse y pensó ~espero y Tsuna termine pronto con los infiltrados~

* * *

_en la batalla_

Cientos de hombres rodeaban la mansión cuando el décimo llego a escena sus amigos ya habían derrotado a una cuarta parte, en cuanto se paró en el centro de su mansión al lado de su fuente mostrando sus músculos perfectos, no tan exagerado pero tampoco era flaco del todo, las mujeres pertenecientes a la familia que atacaba se desmayaron con un derrame nasa y redujo otro cuarto de los enemigos

-maldito Vampiro Vongola, te destruiremos-al parecer el jefe de los atacantes lanzo una amenaza al décimo Vongola

-ahh, que?, me derrotaras, bueno te deseo suerte-en ese momento los ojos de Tsuna se volvieron anaranjados pero aun sin activar su última voluntad comenzó a disparar, primero fueron balas normales que acertaron en el objetivo y poco a poco fue reduciendo al enemigo, pero el enemigo no se quedó conforme y saco sus cajas armas-ohh valla tiene los prototipos que vendió Gepetto al mercado cuando comenzamos la investigación de las cajas armas , bien esto será interesante-Tsuna disparo otra vez sin embargo en lugar de balas salió una potente llama que arrasó con todo a su paso

-maldito Vongola, esa habilidad se supone que solo era de Xanxus el hijo del noveno-

-ahh, eso, bueno el me entreno un tiempo asi que es normal que yo también la sepa utilizar, además estas pistolas que ves son un regalo de él, por mi primera matanza-

En un dos por tres la mayoría de los enemigos se encontraba fuera de combate, cuando llego el turno del jefe Tsuna saco de quien sabe dónde una espada cubierta de llamas rojas, y le corto la cabeza al jefe mientras se limpiaba la sangre salpicada sus amigos y uno que otro enemigo que siguiera consiente, entendió porque se le apodaba el Vampiro, su rostro sombrío, revelando solo sus ojos naranjas y limpiando de su rostro la sangre de su víctima, sin dudarlo se veía como alguien sobre el cual te lo pensarías dos veces antes de hablarle-Vermuda, llévate a los que quedan o hare con ellos un festín –

-jajajaja Tsunayoshi, estas feliz por que pronto serás padre-unas cadenas tomaron a los sobrevivientes y los jalo hacia un portal negro de donde salía Vermuda con un regalo en manos-toma es un presente de parte de Vindice para los bambinos-

-ehh, ah ok gracias nos vemos, luego en el lugar de siempre nop? Vermuda, o tal vez luego te des una vuelta por acá para que conozcas al heredero-nadie se lo creía su jefe hablaba con Vermuda el jefe de Vindice como si fueran los mejores amigos

-hasta la otra semana Sawada Tsunayoshi – y con esto desaprecio Vermuda

-ehhto decimo, desde cuando ustedes son amigos?-sin embargo Hayato se quedó con la duda pues Tsuna en el momento que Vermuda se fue el también desapareció y sospecho que se encontraba en la habitación de su esposa para ver a su hijo

* * *

_en el quirófano_

-AHHHH….TSUNA TE JURO QUE TE MATO….AHHHH-la jefa ya se encontraba a punto de dar a luz cuando vio entrar a la persona que maldecía anteriormente

-lo siento amor pero ya todo está bien, Vermuda se encargara de los sobrevivientes-Tsuna pudo observar el alivio en la cara de Reborn y en cuento tomo la mano de su esposa entendió porque, el juraría que escucho sus mano crujir por lo que sea que le haya roto su esposa

-pufh, finalmente viniste Tsuna, uffh creo que me retiro después hablamos-Reborn se retiró y Tsuna observo como sobaba su mano y la agitaba como para comprobar que todavía seguía intacta

-muy bien Brianna, puja una última vez ya veo su cabeza-Ryohei quien era el medico a cargo le instruyo a la jefa, esta última lo hizo y se escuchó el llanto de un bebe en la sala, Ryohei se lo paso a Shamal para que lo limpiara, pero las sorpresas no acaban en los Vongolas todo pasa-al parecer son gemelos viene el otro, Bria puja otra vez-el llanto de otro bebe resonó por toda la habitación-

Shamal se acercó a los nuevos padres y deposito en los brazos de cada uno dos bebes-felicidades, tiene una niña y niño preciosos-

-gracial, Shamal, bien amor como se llamaran nuestro retoños-Tsuna miraba a su muy cansada esposa

-Hikari Alessandra Vongola Notte y Ryo Amir Vongola Notte- después de decir los nombres se durmió, Tsuna acuno a ambos bebes en sus brazos quienes solo bostezaron y se durmieron al igual que su mama

-bienvenidos a la familia mis pequeños, somos una familia un tanto alocada pero siempre podrán contar con sus tíos y abuelos asi como sus futuros amigos, pase lo que pase nos protegemos unos a los otros-


	21. los vongola

Los Vongola, siempre serán Vongola

La mansión se encontraba tranquila, todos los habitantes de ella estaban durmiendo cada uno en sus habitaciones, la paz y el silencio reinaban en el lugar, solo se apreciaban la luna y las estrellas asi como el sonido de los animales nocturnos, pero hay una habitación donde la luz sigue encendida y se oye murmullos dentro de ella

-no lo sé el plan no me convence Reborn-

-ohhh, vamos donde está tu sentido de la aventura-

-mmmuunnn no lo sé no quiero ser un cubo de hielo como la última vez que le jugué una broma-

-vamos tenemos que mostrarles a todos los que se burlaron de el quien es el decimo Vongola-

-mmuunn está bien hagámoslo-

-jejejej sabía que me ayudarías, después de todo Luka tú y to nos parecemos mucho-

-ahh,solo no espero arrepentirme después-

-no te preocupes tengo unos aliados que impedirán que nos congele-

-ohoho entonces te ayudare con esto-

-bueno, como siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo-

Ambos se dieron la mano para sellar el pacto, apagaron las luces del cuarto y cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación con una sonrisa sádica marcada en sus rostros, ohh si ellos eran Vongola y como tal no olvidarían lo que le hicieron a su jefe, aunque si jefe no quiera ellos tendrán Vendetta.

_en el cuarto de los cielos_

Una sensación de frio recorrió la espalda te Tsuna y algo le decía que dentro de poco tendría un poco de caos de nuevo en su vida y pensar que apenas salen del caos llamado bebes, quien diría que esas bellas y hermosas criaturitas podrían ser tan malévolas cuando querían, primero lloraban todos juntos y nadie podía entender que querían, para colmo al parecer todos se pusieron de acuerdo pues la mayoría de sus amigos habían tenido mellizos tal y como dijo Reborn, los idiotas se parecen tanto en cuanto a la descendencia, fue un terror los primeros meses donde no sabían que quieran los bebes, después cuando comenzaron a gatear, fue un terror el pensar que podrían caer de las escaleras o atorarse en algún lado, y lo peor fue cuando las chicas salían de compras y dejaban a ellos solos con los bebes, un montón de hombres sin saber qué diablos hacer, fue divertido ver la cara de Reborn cuando no encontraba a su hijo, o la cara de Hibari al ver a sus niños en el techo con Renato, como diablos llegaron a ese lugar?, bueno hasta la fecha nadie lo sabe…pero al fin las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco ya todos rondando los cinco años los llevaron al preescolar y podían relajarse en el horario escolar….pero su intuición le indicaba que algo pasaría, no malo sino divertido, pero que le causaría problemas, se encontraba en su reflexión cuando.

-papi…puedo dormir contigo y mama-

-claro que si mi pequeña alessa-

-eto…yo también puedo papi-

-por supuesto que si Amir, amor los niños van a dormir con nosotros-

-mmm, claro, súbelos y que duerman en medio de ambos-

-muy bien niños arriba-Tsuna sostuvo a sus dos hijos y los subió y acomodo en medio de ambos, los cubrió y ambos padres besaron la frente de sus hijos-buenas noches-

La bella escena conmueve hasta el mafioso más brutal, pues esa familia está conformada por cuatro ángeles, el padre un castaño tan sexi y misterioso pero a la vez cariñoso y romántico, la madre que parece una bella muñeca de porcelana pero cuando su familia peligra se convierte en un demonio asi como también es cariñosa es estricta en los estudios de todos los niños de la mansión, claro está que les deja ser niños también, y el resultado de ambos fueron dos pequeños ángeles de cabellos plateados con las puntas castañas, la niña de ojos miel y el niño de ojos verde azulado, ambos de piel blanca, no importa quién los viera cuando están felices su sonrisa podría desarmar a medio mundo, y asi la noche paso tranquila, sin ninguna invasión a la mansión pues desde el último incidente decidió cuadriplicar la seguridad con ilusiones reales, aparte de que la mayoría de sus enemigos desaparecieron casi de la noche a la mañana después del nacimiento de sus hijos, los rumores decían que todo paso tan rápido que no pueden asegurar quien causo tanto daño, pero para los que conocían la verdad eso fue causado porque hicieron enojar al jefe Vongola atacando su mansión en el nacimiento de sus hijos, él estaba tan cabreado que destruyo a unas cuantas familias el solo una noche de viernes…pero esa es otra historia

_tres días después por la mañana_

-decimo, creo que no le gustara lo que tengo para usted-

-que es Hayato déjame verlo-

Ambos hombres se encontraban en el despacho del jefe Vongola lidiando con el horroroso papeleo, Hayato le entrego un sobre a Tsuna y al revisar el sitio del cual fue mandado, sabia el porqué de sus escalofríos la noche pasada

 _Instituto Nanimori_

 _Por la presente me comunico a usted que esta cordialmente invitado a la reunión de antiguos alumnos de la clase 2-A después de quince años de no vernos, originalmente la reunión tomaría lugar hace cinco años pero como hace cinco años no logramos contactar a más de tres personas decidimos posponerlo hasta tener contacto con todos, por lo que este año haremos la reunión el día XX del mes XX del año XX(fecha la que quieran la verdad no importa pero será antes de invierno mmm tal vez el 30 de abril de 2016), un superior del trabajo me dijo que su hijo era alumno de Nanimori por lo que la reunión se volvió un viaje en el extranjero patrocinado por mi superior a Italia._

 _Pd: si fuera tan amable me gustaría que se comunicara conmigo al Facebook Hitomiko Kurosaki o al correo kurablood para confirmar su participación en este evento, ahh cierto mi superior es parte de la famosa empresa Vongola, estoy segura que será divertido._

 _Atte.: la exrepresentante de la clase Yuu Hiragisawa_

-decimo que haremos, tanto como al idiota y a mí nos llegó una invitación, Hana dice que ella también tiene una

-bien Hayato contacta con nono, pediremos prestada su mansión por un tiempo-

-ehhh, esta de acuerdo decimo-

-no, pero esto tiene la firma de Reborn, y mi intuición me dice que nos divertiremos mucho asi que porque no hacerlo bien, y darles a nuestros compañeros una muestra de la hospitalidad Vongola- la sonrisa en el rostro del jefe asusto a su mano derecha la cual juraba que deberían hacer una prueba de ADN para saber si realmente es hijo de Reborn pues se justificaría su lado sádico, pero por otro lado obtendría Vendetta por los años que aguanto el partirles la cara por insultar a su jefe

-hai, decimo enseguida le diré a los demás-

 **Holaaaaa me extrañaron porque yo si, pero ya saben la tarea por poco me mata y antes de morir quise actualizar**


	22. el fin es divertirse

El fin es divertirse…torturando personas

 _Nunca subestimes a los animales pequeños e indefensos, después de todo un animal pequeño podría ser tu ruina, si se trata de personas, la que hoy desprecias puede ser alguien a quien te inclines en el futuro._

En el Aula 2-A del instituto Nanimori se reunieron varios adultos jóvenes después de quince años sin verse como la hacían en la secundaria, todos de trajes y Vestidos formales aparentando aquello que tal vez no posean en verdad, pero quien les objeta algo, el profesor invitado fue nezu Dohachiro y el antiguo profesor de educación física, todos reunidos en su antiguo salón comentaban y reían entre ellos, si tan solo supieran los planes de quien les invito a Italia.

-hola como has estado-

-bien, estoy trabajando en una oficina muy prestigiosa-

-yo me volví chef-

-yo soy azafata-

-faltan muchos por llegar-

-no lo sé hay que hablar con la organizadora-

-Hiragisawa-chan, aún faltan muchos por llegar-

-mmm, falta iki shiro, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Kurokawa Hana, Sasagawa Kyoko, Kozato Enma, Naito Lompcham, Chome Dokuro y nuestro patrocinador Reboyama-sensei-

-ahhh, es cierto yo invite a mochida senpai, espero y no te moleste hiragisawa-

-no me molesta solo espero que reboyama sensei lo acepte-

-por cierto alguien sabe que sucedió con los que faltan-

-yo escuche que Yamamoto renunció al baseball, varias universidades le ofrecieron becas pero el rechazó todas y desapareció al poco tiempo, hoy rumores de que se volvió criminólogo-

-yo escuche que Gokudera desapareció junto a Yamamoto san, pero que se volvió científico-

-yo escuche que se volvieron Hots-

Todos empezaron a sacar conclusiones sobre el destino de dos de los chicos más cool de la escuela hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de dos neuvas caras

-hmm, de seguro están por ahí perdiendo el tiempo y su vida con dame-tsuna-

-tienes Razón, Shiro, después de todo ellos eran muy amigos-

-ahh, Shiro-san, mochida que bien que ya llegaron ahora solo falta esperar a Sawada y sus amigos, solo déjeme decirles que Sawada desapareció antes que sus amigos no puedes decir que están de vagos juntos sin tener pruebas-

-tu tampoco tienes pruebas Hiragisawa- le dijo amenazadoramente Mochida mientras Shiro se colocaba detrás de ella

-tiene razón, que pruebas tienes tu Hiragisawa-san-

-hm, a diferencia de ustedes brabucones de cuarta, las cartas con las invitaciones enviadas a Sawada y los demás tenían destinos al extranjero, proporcionado por la madre de Sawada-

-eso no prueba nada-decía mochida mientras acorralaban más a la pobre chica

-asi es, puede que estén en la cárcel, además que es ten el extranjero puede significar muchas cosas o la señora…-Shiro no pudo terminar la oración por culpa de un borrador lanzado a su boca con precisión mortal-QUEEEE Rayoss?¡-

-les agradecería a todos que se sentarán para comenzar a dar las indicaciones-

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía la voz y se encontraron en el marco de la puerta a dos hombres guapos parados ambos con trajes, solo que uno era claramente rubio y el otro tenía el cabello negro y unas singulares patillas rizadas

-este es reboyama-sensei es un superior en la rama ghrian de la empresa Vongola en Tokio, cuando le comente sobre esta reunión hace cinco años el me ofreció el patrocino pero en ese entonces no logre contactar a muchos se pospuso hasta hoy- presento Yuu a Reborn, claro que ellos no lo saben

-bien comencemos, primero Mochida no está incluido en el viaje pero puede ir, mientras más mejor, primero iremos al aeropuerto, luego nos hospedaremos en una de las mansiones del jefe antiguo de Vongola-Reborn iba a continuar su explicación hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien que al parecer vio por la ventana llegar lujosas limosinas a la entrada de la escuela

La primera limosina tenía un emblema grabado de lo que podía ser dos estrllas de la rosa interpuestas unas más grande que la otra y la segunda inclinada encerradas en un círculo y se leían la palaba **shimon** en el medio de las líneas en horizontal, ellas se bajaron varios hombres de negro que abrieron la puerta a un pelirrojo, el cual avanzo en medio de los hombres de trajes negros y espero a un lado de la entrada de la puerta, la siguiente limosina avanzo y salieron más hombres trajeados los cuales cubrieron completamente a quien salía de la segunda limosina todos querían ver quiénes eran los que llegaron haciendo tremenda entrada, todos se alborotaron hasta que escucharon el sonido de un disparo

-cállense y siéntense, enseguida verán quienes son-,

Todos pudieron escuchar en el pasillo platicar a las personas en otro idioma

- _Emna fada am ar bith a fheiceáil , conas a bhfuil rudaí ag dul leis an Críostaí beag?(_ _Emna hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿como van las cosas con el pequeño christian?)-_

 _-Is féidir liom Ní ina aonar acostumbrame go bhfuil mé agus prátaí , creecen freisin chomh tapaidh (bien solo no logro acostúmbrame de que ya soy papa, además crecen tan rápido)-(a partir de aquí están hablando irlandés pero me da flojera traducir, cada que hablan en otro idioma les avisare, ¿vaa?)_

 _-mmm, tienes razón crecen tan rápido, parece que apenas ayer Kazuto y Rebeca se subieron a jugar a los árboles, se cayeron y lastimaron –_

 _-idiota, eso fue ayer recuerdas, dormiste en el sillón por esa razón-_

 _-ehh, fue ayer-_

 _-ustedes, hombres no tienen remedio en cuanto a cuidar a sus hijos se trata-_

 _-hmm, es eso tienes razón pero bueno que esperabas de nosotros, nada más ve las que nos hicieron pasar Alessandra y Amir cuando pensé que se habían perdido y todo el tiempo estuvieron dormidos en mi habitación-_

 _-ahh, si lo recuerdo fuiste a preguntar a mi mansión si los había visto y luego destruiste 20 familias buscándolos-_

 _-peroo, tu también has pasado cada cosa, como cuando todos los niños se juntan y no están las chicas-_

 _-maaaa, lo bueno es que todo sale bien al final-_

 _-eso lo dices porque no les toca limpiar el desastre que causan y convencer a los niños de no repetir sus fechorías-_

 _-por eso nosotros estamos eternamente agradecidos por ello Hana, de lo contrario se hubieran matado ellos solos hace mucho tiempo-_

Reborn y Dino que si entendían la conversación se rieron recordando las fechorías de sus hijos, o las que les han hecho pasar los niños cada vez que las chicas salen de compras y los dejan solos con los niños

Los demás solo estaban confundidos, querían saber quiénes son aquellos misteriosos personajes, cuando por fin entraron se sorprendieron mucho, todos eran sumamente apuestos y entonces vino la histeria colectiva

-mucho gusto en volverlos a ver, soy Emna Kozato-hablo un pelirrojo de un metro ochenta y dos centímetros, ojos rojos brillantes, un cuerpo bien proporcionado se podían apreciar sus abdominales atreves del traje pero no eran exagerados que lo hicieran ver gordo, saludo con la cabeza a Reborn y Dino y tomo asiento

-tsk, Gokudera Hayato-se presentó un peli plateado de 1.85 m de altura, ojos esmeralda, con un cigarro en boca y un cuerpo entrenado que se notaba a través del traje pero no exageradamente

-Sasagawa Hana-hablo la única mujer entre el grupo de curas matadoras, y un cabello negro brillante undulada 1.65 m de altura

-jajaja que bueno es verlos de nuevo soy Yamamoto Takeshi-saludo un pelinegro de altura 1.87m su complexión era parecida a la de los demás solo que el cargaba algo extraño en la espalda, algo asi como una funda

Todos estaban sorprendidos hasta que vieron entrar a la última persona se presentó si los que habían pasado antes estaban guapos este hizo querer desmayarse a la mayora de la población femenina sus ojos de color naranja parecidos a un atardecer, su cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta baja y unos mechones sueltos, su figura modelada a través de ese traje que sin dudar esa costoso con 1.84 m de estatura, su porte de ser jefe de algo y la determinación en sus ojos los petrifico pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más los sorprendió fue escuchar –mucho gusto en verlos, soy Sawa…


	23. un regreso

-hola mucho gusto, me alegra verlos soy sawa…-

-ejem, preséntate bien hijo- pidió con una sonrisa oculta debajo de su fedora Reborn

-de acuerdo papá, me presento nuevamente mi nombre es D´Vongola Tsunayoshi, mejor conocido como dame-Tsuna-termino de decir con una sonrisa lobuna que te enamora y estremece de miedo

-EHHHHHH!- el grito colectivo de quienes no conocían al décimo Vongola resonó por toda la ciudad

-ja, como si nos fuéramos a creer que Dame-Tsuna es el hijo de Reboyama-Sensei-dijo shiro con aire de superioridad-adema si no mal recuerdo el nombre de Dame-Tsuna es Sawada Tsunayoshi-

-mmm, iki-kun tiene razón ese aspecto, pero también es cierto que yo soy Tsunayoshi D´Vongola- Tsuna lo miro y sonrió como el gato de Cheshire.

Sus amigos, padre y hermano sintieron que sin duda laguna el chico había aprendido del mejor, Gokudera juraba que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera haría un examen de ADN porque esos dos se parecían más de lo que Iemitsu con Tsuna, pero siguiendo con el decimo

-verán en la escuela secundaria sin duda alguna era Sawada pero cuando me fui de Nanimori hace quince años, adquirí el apellido de mi abuelo por parte de mi herencia italiana paterna, y asi fue como cambie mi apellido a Vongola, soy el nieto de Timoteo D´Vongola y descendiente directo de Giotto D´Vongola fundador de las empresas Vongola-

Todos se encontraban mudos de la impresión, el saber que él era un mestizo les hizo caer en cuenta el porque era más alto que el promedio de japoneses y sus rasgos tan exóticos

-como ya escucharon a mi hijo, el viaje está siendo patrocinado por Vongola, nos hospedaremos en la mansión del noveno y exlíder de Vongola-

Las palabras de Reborn junto a las acciones de sus antiguos compañeros de clases causaron que como piezas de domino cayendo en la mente de todos haciendo click en sus memorias hasta que sus pensamientos en derrumbe fueron interrumpidos por el grito de alguien mas

-oye, si no mal recuerdo en la primaria tu padre fue al día de visita y era rubio, entonces como explicas por qué llamas a Reboyama-sensei padre-mochida hablo interrumpiendo el ambiente creado

-bueno veras un padre y mi _papa_ son totalmente diferentes, ese hombres es mi padre biológico pero al único que considero mi padre es a Reborn-hablo Tsuna contestando la pregunta de mochida

-ehh?¡Puedes explicarlo mejor como es que es tu padre y a la vez no-pregunto iki

-usff, y pensar que según ustedes yo soy dame….aver como te lo explico, el rubio es mi padre biológico, es el tubo sexo con mi madre y de ahí nací, pero un padre no es solo el que pone el semen sino es alguien que está ahí para guiarte, para darte concejos, verte convertirte en un hombre, está ahí en los momentos felices y tristes, te apoya para levantarte y te obliga a superar tus límites con el fin de alcanzar una meta, y ese hombre que en el registro familiar es mi padre no hizo nada de ello, no conoce mis comidas preferidas, mi color favorito, a que le temo, porque lucho, que odio, que me hace enojar, que me hace sonreír, que significa una sonrisa, el único que lo sabe es Reborn quien entro a mi vida cuando tenía catorce años como un Ángel sin alas que me apoyo cuando todos y yo mismo me menospreciaba y creía que era dame, el me enseño y me guío para superar cada una de mis limitaciones y me convirtió en el jefe que soy ahora, por eso el es mi papa-

Tsuna iba a agregar algo más cuando alguien lo interrumpió

-vamos chicos, dejemos de quejarnos, al fin y al cabo Tsunayoshi-san es quien patrocina todo, si lo hacemos enojar tal vez se arrepienta de llevarnos a Italia-señalo con una sonrisa un poco tétrica a todos sus compañeros la representante de clase yuu

Todos recordaron porque ella era su representante antes y eso se debe a su capacidad para influirles miedo y que ellos acaten sus ordenes, además de ser una de las más inteligentes del salón, pero debían de admitir que está un poco loca

-maaammaaa, Hiragisawa, Tsuna no es tan malo, si él dijo que los va a llevar a Italia no se va retractar de sus palabras, no es cierto Tsuna-

-asi es Takeshi, Hiragisawa no te tienes que preocuparte sin duda alguna no te dejare sin tu viaje, de mochida y iki no puedo asegurar su vuelo pero los demás sin duda alguna serán recibidos en la casa de mi abuelito- Tsuna le sonrió con la misma sonrisa que dedica cuando va de caza por los barrios rojos, todas las chicas sufrieron un derrame nasal y los chicos no pudieron evitar sentir celos de su belleza

-Tsunayoshi, solo te recuerdo que Bria se enterara- le dijo una molesta Hana al ver que uso sus encantos en su excompañera

- _calma Hana tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para mi adorada Aine, esto es solo para convérselos del viaje, además es parte de la cortesía Vongola, sabes que nadie nunca tendrá el lugar de Aine en mi corazón y en mi cama, nadie más que ella-_

 _-espero y que lo digas de verdad porque sabes que mucha gente peligrosa la respalda no-_

 _-yo mismo me mato antes, no te preocupes si eso pasa me podrán despejar y torturar como quieran-_

 _-mamaaaa, Hana tranquila tu sabes que Tsuna es fiel-_

 _-es cierto el décimo jamás engañaría a Bria-sama-_

 _-Hana-san los chicos tienen razón Tsuna no le haría eso a Brianna, primero se corta un brazo antes de lastimarla-hablo Enma y los chicos en favor de Tsuna_

Ellos se enfrascaron en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que los demás se preguntaban sobre qué tema hablarían hasta que alguien decidió hablar

-ettoo, disculpen no creen que es hora de ir al aeropuerto el viaje es muy largo y ya es medio la representante de clase

-no se preocupen en lo vamos a viajar es rápido, no nos tomara más que seis horas-dijo calmado Reborn

_en el aeropuerto_

-woooooo, tu familia sí que es rica Tsunayoshi-sama-hablo una chica admirando el maravilloso avión privado con el emblema de la décima generación, regalo del noveno por el cumpleaños 28 de Tsuna (actualmente tiene 30)

-bueno fue un regalo de mi abuelo hace dos años, no es la gran cosa-

-enserio Tsunayoshi, dices que no es nada pero es un avión privado-hablo yuu son estrellitas en sus ojos –no sabes lo feliz que me siento de haber sido tu compañera de clases-

-mhn, no es para tanto, tan solo es una avión tiene las mismas posibilidades de matarnos que cualquier otro-

-Tsuna, es mejor subir, tienes un regalo de Monkuro, Kyoya y Giannini esperándote-

-quuee, papa porque no puedo tener estatuas de hielo para siempre adornando mi jardín-

-no, no puedes los necesitas para hacer las misiones-

-tks, Hayato, Takeshi vengan conmigo me ayudaran a terminar para que podamos dormir aunque sea un poco-

Reborn vio que ellos subieron y dio las instrucciones correspondientes

-ahora pueden subir ustedes, pueden hacer uso de cualquier instalación menos el segundo piso es exclusivo para la décima generación y créanme no pasan cosas buenas cuando cruzan esas puertas-

Con las advertencias dichas todos comenzaron a ver todo, no cabía duda de que Vongola era una empresa muy rentable, ese avión tenia de todo, ya saben es Vongola, internet juegos, karaoke, etc…

_en el aeropuerto de Italia_

Todos se sorprendieron tal y como les comunicaron antes solo se hicieron seis horas de viaje, vaya que era veloz, todos se levantaban de sus asientos y veian como unos zombis salían del segundo piso, tenían el cansancio marcado en su rostro, Yuu les iba a hablar cuando el teléfono de alguien sonó rompiendo el ambiente, todos aguardaron a ver qué es lo que pasa, por suerte todos aprendieron italiano y entendieron la conversación que se desarrolló, esta vez hablarían algo que ellos entendieran

 _-hola, que paso….en serio…woooo sorprendente….no estoy en mi mansión, estoy en la del noveno….tengo algunos invitados….nahh solo les mostrare la cortesía Vongola….esta bien te espero…..si también tráelos a ellos….ehhh la policía….no te preocupes lo hablamos al rato-_ y con esto corto comunicación con quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la llamada-yosshhh muy bien todos vámonos

-decimo de quien era el que lo llamo-

-ehh a pronto lo conoceras, es un viejo amigo-

-jajaja quien es un amigo de cuando estuviste en la universidad, eh Tsuna-

-no es un amigo que tengo desde los tres años, vámonos los autos ya vinieron por nosotros-

-esperaaa, Tsunayoshi-san no he preguntado pero falta Dokuro-san de casualidad tu sabes dónde está?-pregunto yuu

-no se preocupe Hiragisawa-san nos está esperando con los autos-contesto Takeshi

-bien vámonos-hablo Hayato, quería rápido conocer a la persona que les dijo Tsuna

Todos se impresionaron por las magníficas limosinas que los llegaron a recoger con los emblemas de la famiglia de Dino, el trayecto fue muy animado por aquellos que se sorprendían por los lujos de las limo, y la euforia creció cuando vieron el castillo de la novena Generación, todos salieron y fueron recibidos por muchos sirvientes, se colocaron detrás de Tsuna y sus guardianes esperando las indicaciones cuando un algo derribo a Tsuna se trataba de…

 **Jejejeje pensaron que mori…nooo sigo viva pero la batalla contra las tareas es insufrible, quien decía que los estudiantes la tenemos fácil, bueno en la actualización de vacaciones a la Vongola, no actualizare las dos juntas como lo he estado asiendo porque como falte a la universidad el tiempo que estuve internada me cuesta trabajo ponerme al corriente si alguien sabe sobre cómo hacer financiamiento por obligaciones, préstamo bancario y por capital necesito su ayuda para mi trabajo ok nop….asi que no podre actualizar tan seguido como quería, en fin la vida es una perra, además que a imaginación-san se le ocurrió una historia de fem27 x Xanxus y la publique se llama como una muñeca, en un inicio la pensé como one shot pero unas** **s personas me dijeron que querían continuación y quien soy yo para negarme, pero no se preocupen entramos a la ronda final de esta maravillosa historia…ustedes quien creen que sean los nuevos personajes, chicos o chicas? Que creen que todavía oculte Tsuna? Meterá a sus excompañeros a prisión o los unirá a Vongola? Síganos viendo por el mismo canal**

 **joker-san: espero que te agrade lo que pasara a continuación, sin duda los hijos les harán pagar todas las que ellos hicieron, pero sin duda son lo mas lindo que pasara, ya pronto veremos porque son hijos de quien. y si sin duda Tsuna deberia de cuidarse de la linda Aine que puede ser un dulce demonio cuando se lo propone**

 **Frigore: me alegra que te guste mi historia, veremos que opinas de este capitulo espero no decepcionar tus expectativas en cuanto a** **reacciones**


End file.
